


Kiss And Make Up

by Mishell_A_J



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adora is bad, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Catra (She-Ra), F/F, Jealous Adora (She-Ra), Lawyer Catra, Lemon Cakes, Lord Adora, One-Sided Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Poor Catra (She-Ra), Shadow Weaver mom, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Smut, Top Adora (She-Ra), magicatra
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishell_A_J/pseuds/Mishell_A_J
Summary: Ella era rubia, con bellos ojos azules, hermosa y una idiota a la vez. Pero la mujer que tengo en frente no es no es la Adora que conozco, ha cambiado. Yo también hice, no soy la misma Catra o eso quiero creer...A Catra no le gusta recordar su niñez y su adolescencia porque siempre estuvo Adora para ella. Porque fue el trabajo de una mujer vil, convertir a su mejor amiga en alguien igual o mucho peor. Ahora tiene que enfrentarla de nuevo, en el mundo adulto; un mundo para el cual Adora fue criada para conseguir todo lo que quiere.Adora quiere a Catra a cualquier costo, quiere todo de ella.*Catradora*Adora TOP, Catra BOTTOM*Moderm Au*18+
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 145





	1. You should accept

—Catra, Mermista pidió verte en su oficina en este momento. — dijo Perfuma cuando entro a mi despacho.

Ciertamente me llamo la atención que jefa la bufete quiera con la secretaria, pero algo me había olido mal desde que entre a trabajar para ella. Este no es un despacho común, trapos sucios se movían debajo de la mesa y se quemaban en la oficina de Mermista.

La mujer estaba sus treintas, soltera, hermosa y rica; pero a la vez poderosa e influyente. Se abrió paso en el mundo con la poca herencia de su padre y a hora era una de las abogadas más prestigiosas del New York. Desde que me gradué, entre a trabajar con ella; y puedo decir con seguridad que siempre tenía algo en la mente. Me recordaba a la chica rubia que conocí hace diez años.

— ¿Me querías ver? — Dije entrando a su despacho.

—Sí, tengo que hablar contigo. — Ella me invito a uno de los sillones a un lado de su escritorio. — Ya has trabajo suficiente tiempo en el bufete. Has sido excepcional en tu trabajo a pesar de tu edad y es momento de que avances al siguiente nivel...

—Ve directo al punto. Si me vas a despedir, dilo ya. — Interrumpí, generalmente ella no se daba tantas vueltas para decir algo, a no ser; que sea algo demasiado serio.

— ¿Conoces a la empresa naviera "Oceánica"? — Dijo aun con más rodeos.

—Sí, acaba de recibir un nuevo socio Sea Hawk.

—Le debo un favor a ese hombre, y ese hombre le debe un favor a su empresa. Y tú también me debes un favor.

Ahora ya estaba entendiendo a Mermista, la mujer no había llegado hasta donde esta honestamente. Cuando me contrato ella sabía mi pasado, mi benefactora y también como desaparecer de su vida; también me dio empleo a pesar de ser solo una novata sin experiencia.

—Es hora que te vuelvas una abogada más de este bufete, Catra Weaver. — Dijo con toda la intención de recodarme de dónde vengo. Pero eso no podía afectarme.

—Es solo un favor, tampoco te debo la vida. — Respondí mirándola con desconfianza.

—No me veas como a una víbora, la verdadera víbora es a la que debes cazar; o en este caso domar. ¿Adora Weaver significa algo para ti, no?

No respondí, no había escuchado ese nombre desde que era una adolescente.

Adora

¡Adora! No, no podía ser la misma Adora. Mi adora, la que ame por tanto tiempo. Se suponía que estaba en Europa ocupándose de los asuntos de una horrible mujer, tal vez; en una isla privada teniendo orgias con modelos disfrutando de su cuantiosa herencia.

_**Quédate conmigo, te prometo que siempre te protegeré** _

_**Eres lo más importante en mi vida** _

_**Te amo** _

_**Eres mía** _

_**Siempre serás mi Catra** _

— ¿Entonces, qué hacemos con tu hermana? — Pregunto cínica mente, después de derrumbarme tan fácilmente con un solo nombre.

— ¿Qué es lo te pretendes? Ella no te ha hecho nada. — Dije, Mermista era poderosa. Si ella pretendía hacerle daño era mi deber hacer algo. ¿En que se había metido Adora en estos diez años?

—Yo no le haré nada, pero si lo hiciera ella puede perfectamente acabarme a mí. — Chasqueo su lengua y cruzo lo brazos. — No sé qué sepas de ella, pero actualmente Adora Weaver es la perra más grande en Wall Street; desde que su madre murió. Y eso que es prácticamente anónima para todos mis conocidos y sus negocios un misterio. Su nombre clave es She-Ra para su empresa de cosméticos "Grayskull". Nadie su nombre a excepción de nosotras dos y mi contacto.

— ¿Tratas de usarme? — Deduje, solo Mermista sabia mi pasado, soy útil para ella en este momento.

—En efecto, "Oceánica" necesita el contrato de exclusividad con "Grayskull" para la exportación de sus productos. Si tienen a una empresa de renombre como esa puede fácilmente dominar el mercado, pero hasta ahora Adora ha dado negativas a todos; insiste en ir con la competencia. Pero... — Ella desvió la mirada de mis ojos para ver a la ventana. — si tú vas a convencerla puede que tengamos una oportunidad.

—Me rehusó. — Dije apenas tuve la oportunidad. — ¡No es ético usar mis lazos personales para tus jugarretas sucias! Aun si estuviera enfrente de ella, ¿Qué te hace pensar que me escuchara?

—Ella te escuchara y esto no es una petición es una orden. — Ella se puso de pie al igual que yo. Sé que quería amenazarme, crecí con ese tipo de mujeres al punto de volverme una de ella. — Soy tu jefa, pago tu sueldo y puedo destruir tu carrera si quiero.

— ¡¿Me amenazas?! — Dije seria aun con la mirada puesta en sus ojos avellana.

No podía aceptarlo, era una locura hacerlo. Estaba en fuego cruzado entre mi trabajo y Adora.

—Si no me equivoco fui yo la que cambio tu nombre y tus antecedentes. Fui tu abogada cuando la universidad quería echarte y anular tus estudios. Y yo fui la primera persona que tedio un empleo de verdad. — Prácticamente pisoteo mi orgullo sin levantar la voz. — Catra Weaver, pero ahora es Catra Leonas. Sé de qué escapas y es momento de enfrentarlo.

Odiaba Mermista, incluso cuando era joven. Pero estaba en lo cierto, ella tenía pruebas de mis crímenes y me había sacado de la cárcel. Estaba atada. Me senté de nuevo en señal de perdida, no podía mirarla a los ojos.

—Bien

Es lo único que pude decir, pero realmente no quería volver a ver a Adora.

—La reunión está programada para el viernes a las 12:00 PM. — Me entrego una carpeta con el contrato de "Oceánica" — Eres a partir de hoy Abogada del bufete ''Las salinas", estas en representación de la compañía naviera "Oceánica". Una vez que lo consigas, el trasto será oficial. 

—Esto no saldrá de la forma en la que piensas.

—Ese es tu problema.

Al salir del trabajo suspire como jamás lo había hecho en mi vida. ¿Volver a ver sus ojos azules, sus labios rojos? ¿Podría estar cerda de ella y no tratar de acariciar su cabello rubio? ¿Ella seguirá siendo la misma de siempre?

—Adora... Hey Adora — Le dije al cielo.

.

.

.


	2. You should hold on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recuerdos

Quizás la conozco desde el día que nací, tal vez desde que abrí los ojos; El punto es que Adora siempre estuvo ahí para mí. El primer recuerdo que tengo es jugar con ella en lodo, ignorando el hecho que éramos huérfanas. Estábamos solas, pero compartíamos la soledad junta. Ella me defendía de las niñas malas, de mis travesuras en frente de los adultos; en secreto recibía mis palizas pero seguía curando mis heridas. No todo era malo cuando éramos las dos contra el mundo, un mundo que en realidad era muy pequeño cuando llego Light Weaver.

La señora Weaver llegó a dos meses de cumplir ambas 6 años. Ella no era como los demás adultos que venían a adoptar y eran invisibles para los demás que seguían en los suyo mientras seguían jugando; eran no pasó desapercibida y nunca volvería a serlo en mi vida.

Eran las 6:00 AM en punto cuando nos despertamos, ordenaron ponernos la ropa de domingo para la iglesia y peinarnos elegantemente. Adora tenía el cabello suelto y despeinado, porque me había ayudado a recoger el mío en una cola antes de que nos llamaran a la entrada del orfanato y no tuvo tiempo de peinar su pelo. Nos formaron en dos filas, una a cada lado de la puerta; en dos filas cara a cara. Solo había niñas de cuatro a diez años, ordenadas de entre la más alta a la más baja. Esto estaba mal y todas lo sabían.

Ella llegó a las 7:00 AM exactamente según el reloj en la entrada, entro por la puerta principal como una celebridad. Tenía un sombrero muy grande y vistoso de color negro como su cabello, sus ojos eran verdes con pestañas gruesas y largas. Sus labios estaban pintados de rojo, intenso semejante a su vestido apegado al delgado cuerpo hasta debajo de sus rodillas. Ella camino elegantemente, resonando sus tacones en el piso de madera.

—Señorita Weaver, es un placer tenerla tan temprano con nosotros. — Saludo la directora del orfanato que se mostraba igual nerviosa que las niñas. La directora extendió su mano pero fue ignorada por Weaver.

—Vayamos al grano, por favor. Soy una mujer ocupada. — Ella se dio la vuelta para inspeccionar a las niñas a su costado. Esta mujer no tenía el mismo tacto maternal y dulce que las cuidadoras del orfanato, era directa y fría; incluso cuando veía a niños inocentes.

—Por su puesto. — Respondió la directora. —Sus especificaciones fueron cumplidas tal y como nos informaron en la oficina central. Las candidatas están aquí.

—Ya veo. — Dijo claramente con repulsión a las niñas más pequeñas.

Camino hasta mirarme a mí y a Adora, no pude evitar sostener la mano de adora con fuerza. Ella en principio me miro a los ojos con inquietud.

—Heterocromía. — Me dijo, yo no sabía aún que era eso y solo asentí con la cabeza. Ella me daría miedo por el resto de mi vida. — Un ojo azul y el otro verde amarillento.

Entonces posó su mirada en como apretaba la mano de Adora, y ahora la veía a ella. Adora tenía una expresión seria y parecía no temerle a la mujer adulta, pero yo notaba como sudaba de miedo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Le pregunto.

—Adora

— ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Tengo seis años, dos meses y tres días.

A la mujer le brillaron los ojos ante una respuesta tan rápida y decidida.

—Bonitos ojos azules. — Fue lo único que le dijo. — Sera mejor que envié a las niñas a clases. Odio la impuntualidad y los imprevistos. — Aviso a la directora.

La señora Weaver se agachó un poco para tocar los mechones de Adora y ponerlos detrás de su ojera. Es ese momento, me pregunte si eso es que una madre hace con su hija. Nunca conocí a mi madre que sea solo para mí.

La mujer nos acompañó sentada en el fondo del salón. En clase no estaban enseñando a sumar y restar números de dos cifras. Adora sobresalía en eso pero siempre me preguntaban a mí.

—Catra ¿Veinticuatro más ocho? — Me pregunto la profesora.

—Treinta y dos.

—Bien, ¿Treinta y dos menos quince?

—Die... diecisiete — Adora me dio la respuesta con señales

—La última ¿Quince más noventa y ocho?

—Yo ah... — Adora seguía pensando, pero yo debía decir la respuesta inmediatamente. — Ciento trece... — Respondí insegura.

—Te salvaste por esta vez. La próxima vez no dejare que regreses a ver a Adora.

Claramente me descubrieron y la señora también. Mi tarea en esos días era hecha por Adora, pero también alguna era hecha por mí. Y me metí en problemas cuando copie del examen de Adora lenguaje porque no había leído el cuento de "Pedro y El lobo", más bien Adora lo leyó para mí como un cuento para dormir. Acepto que era dependiente de ella.

Perdí de vista a la mujer elegante en la tarde, cuando jugábamos en el patio.

—Catra, ¿Siempre seremos amigas? — Me preguntó con cierta tristeza mientras me balanceaba en el columpio.

—Siempre lo seremos. — Dije sin reflexionar nada.

— ¿Qué pasa si alguien adopta a solo una de nosotras?

—No lo permitiría, le diría "Solo podrán tenerme como hija si también adoptan a Adora. Ella es muy inteligente, sabe hacer su propio desayuno y el segunda niña más rápida" — Dije en tono cómico.

— ¡Te quiero Catra! — Me confeso abrazándome inmediatamente cuando toque el suelo.

—Somos mejores amigas, somos hermanas. ¡Nadie nos podrá separar! — Prometí sin saber lo que pasaría esa tarde.

—Me parece muy poco ser tu hermana, te quiero mucho más que eso. — Refunfuño contra mí, me apretaba cada vez con más fuerza.

— ¿Hay algo más además de hermanas? — Pregunte inocentemente.

—No lo sé, pero mi amor es del tamaño del mundo. — Río un poco.

— ¿Así? Pues mi amor es del tamaño de una galaxia.

—Yo te quiero del tamaño de un universo.

—No es justo yo no sé qué es más grande que el universo. — Ambas reímos mientras nos hacíamos cosquillas juntas.

— ¡Adora y Catra! — Nos llamó una de las encargaras, y corrimos. — La directora quiere ver a Adora y Catra es tu turno de limpiar las ventanas del segundo piso. Sin peros.

— ¡Si! — Gritamos el unísono.

Al principio pensé que regañaría a Adora por ayudarme en el examen, cosas como: "No puedes protegerla para siempre" o "Un día Catra tendrá que valerse por sí misma" cruzaron por mi mente. Creí que nadie podría separarme de mi mejor amiga, siempre quería tenerla cerca (y ella creía igual que yo que nada nos podía separar). La mujer llevo a Adora y yo fui a buscar un trapo y una cubeta. Al cabo de unos minutos llegue al pasillo de la oficina de la Directora, escuchaba murmullos y sobre todo a la señora Weaver. La puerta estaba media abierta, la señora Weaver, Adora y la Directora estaba ahí; podía verlas con una espía. Cuando me fije Adora y Weaver estaban tomadas de la mano, eso me revolvió el estómago y estaba mal.

—Bueno esto es una grata sorpresa, de verdad. Pero podría reconsiderar, Adora y Catra han sido muy unidas desde siempre. — Explico incomoda la directora. No entendía que estaba pasando. — Les rompería el corazón si la separaran.

—No tengo tiempo para el sentimentalismo de una mujer que cuida a los hijos rechazados de otros. ¡Me llevare a Adora y SOLO a Adora! — Exclamó la mujer. — ¡No me importa otra patética niña como Catra, una niña INFERIOR!

Lloraba aterrorizada y en pánico, mi único sueño era roto despiadada mente por una mujer que ni siquiera conocía. ¿Cómo podía aceptarlo? ¿Cómo despedirme de mi mejor amiga por ser inferior? No sabía muy bien el significado de inferioridad, pero no me gustaba y me ofendía.

— ¡No por favor! — Adora tiro de la mano de la mujer, lloraba al igual que yo. — ¡No me aleje de ella! ¡Es mi mejor amiga!

—Ella es inferior Adora, compréndelo. — Dijo en tono más relajado a la niña rubia.

— ¡No, no lo es! — Le grito, sorprendiendo a la directora.

— ¡Adora!... — Chille a otro lado de la puerta, algo que llamó la atención de mi mejor amiga. Ella corrió desesperadamente hacia a mí, me sostuvo mis manos entre las suya y miró mis ojos con suma tristeza. —No quiero que te vayas...

—No me iré a ningún lado, Catra... No quiero dejarte, no lo haré. — Jamás la había visto tan desesperada.

— ¡Adora, basta de ridiculeces! — Le gritó Weaver, ella se aproximó para alejarla de mí.

— ¡Nolo haré! — Ella me soltó y le dio la cara a la mujer.

—Ella es solo una distracción, te hará más mal que bien. Es inferior a ti.

— ¡Solo podrán tenerme como hija si también adoptan a Catra! ¡Ella es muy inteligente, sabe hacer su propio desayuno y la niña más rápida que conozco! — Me quede muda ante mis palabras en su boca. Al pasar del tiempo, me di cuenta que en este momento Adora trataba de ser valiente por las dos. Miraba a la mujer adulta sin una pizca de miedo, decidida a llevarme con ella. Esa firmeza sería la ruina de Adora.

— ¿Qué lo que pretendes? — La mujer miraba expectante de lo que Adora diría. La rubia sabía que es lo que esta mujer quería, podía verlo en sus ojos verdes. Ella no quería una hija, quería un soldado perfecto.

— ¡Yo la haré perfecta para usted, no le causara problemas! ¡Me responsabilizare de Catra, lo prometo! — Me estaba desmoronando enfrente de ella, pero Adora seguía protegiéndome.

— ¡Adora, no puedes decirle eso a una adulta! — Le grito la directora. — Una hija extra es demasiado costoso, ni tampoco...

—Está bien. — Le dijo la mujer a la directora, algo en su mirada había cambiado; tenía un brillo de satisfacción en su aura. — _También me llevaré a Catra._

Adora me regreso a ver, ahora con lágrimas de alegría. Era el momento más feliz de nuestras cortas vidas, ambas lo creíamos así. Gritamos de felicidad durante días, muchas niñas estaban celosas que no iríamos ambas de orfanato y con una mujer que parecía muy rica. No creímos como princesas de un cuento, nos hacíamos ideas de tomar el té con reinas; tener un cuarto lleno de vestidos bonitos. Todas las noches tendríamos bailes de gala en una gran mansión. Un sueño de niñas. La señora Weaver nos recogió del orfanato dos semanas después. (Algo raro porque las adopciones duraban cuatro meses).

Cada una llevábamos una pequeña maleta con algunas ropas, estábamos bien vestidas y peinadas para nuestra despedida. Fue muy corta, porque la Sra. Weaver prácticamente no empujo a su auto. Viajamos en un avión hacia una pequeña ciudad al sur Washington, hacia demasiado frío. La casa era mediana, de dos pisos, un ático y un sótano vacío. Estaba alejada de otras casas y parecía muy vieja. La Sra. Weaver tiro nuestras pertenencias a la basura, dijo que no los necesitaríamos más. Ella nos guío a nuestra habitación, pintada de un feo color verde; había dos camas muy simples, dos armarios con uniformes escolares y vestidos blancos y grises cada uno y dos escritorios. No había juguetes, no había libros con dibujitos; ni nada infantil. Ella nos echó en ese cuarto con llave hasta que llego la noche y teníamos hambre. Adora y yo, no dijimos nada esa tarde; todas nuestras ilusiones se habían roto de la peor manera.

La Sra. Weaver abrió la puerta a la hora de cenar y ordeno cambiarnos de ropa. Usamos un vestido gris lo mejor que pudimos para bajar al comedor. En el comedor nos esperaba la señora Weaver y una mujer grande y notablemente voluminosa. Se presentó como "Razz", un ángel en el infierno, nuestra nana hasta que cumplimos diez años. Ella me enseñaría a cocinar y valerme por mi misma en casa. La Sra. Weaver nos explicó las reglas de vivir como su familia, era una mujer cruel. No permitía la diversión en su casa, no comíamos ninguna cosa dulce, dormíamos antes de las 9:00 PM. Nadie tocaba el televisor y solo pudimos leer el periódico.

Nos envió a una escuela religiosa femenina de alto renombre por sus métodos draconianos de disciplina y por su plan de estudio riguroso. Apenas sabía leer y escribir bien pero las religiosas nos obligaban a escribir ensayos extensos, memorizar libros y resolver problemas matemáticos. Adora y yo tuvimos que recibir tutorías extra en casa para estar al nivel de las demás. Aun así nos manteníamos juntas, y éramos medianamente agradecidas por eso.

Pero lo que marco la dinámica de esta extraña "familia" sucedió después del primer periodo en la escuela. Yo recibí un llamado de atención por mis calificaciones pésimas, entonces la Sra. Weaver no me reprendió primero, reprendió a Adora. Yo no escuche nada pero cuando Adora volvió estaba perturbada, no pregunte nada por miedo.

—Catra tenemos que hacer una promesa. — Dije con un leve temblor en las manos.

—Dime que ella no te hizo nada. — Susurre antes de que diga algo.

—No, ella no me hizo nada pero si dijo algo. — Suspiro — Catra tienes que estudiar, Ella dijo que si no sacabas un aprobatorio, me haría cosas malas.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Grito sin creer en lo que decía.

—Haz esto por mí, no quiero que pase eso. —Me abrazo mientras temblaba. — No quiero volver al orfanato. Por favor, no la hagas enojar.

—Lo prometo.

Esa fue la primera vez que nos manipulo.

Yo deje de recibir tutorías pero Adora me ayudaba, aun así no resaltaba como estudiante. A los once años "Razz" nos dejó y tuvimos que cocinar por nuestra cuenta. La primera vez fue la más dolorosa porque yo recibí el castigo y Adora tuvo que ver. Hice explotar una olla de presión, toda la cocina estaba cubierta de espagueti y Ella me tiró al sótano del cabello. Rodé las escaleras, me dio una patada en el estómago.

— ¡¿Crees que es un juego?! — Me dijo, mientras jalaba de mi cabello. — Solo te mantengo aquí porque eres la mascota de Adora. — Su aliento olía a alcohol y cigarrillos.

— ¡No lo volveré a hacer lo juro! — Grite llorando.

— ¡Claro que no, las niñas malas necesitan ser castigadas!

— ¡Basta, por favor! — Adora miraba aterrorizaba desde las escaleras del sótano. Impotente corrió a mi ayuda sin éxito. — ¡No es su culpa!

— ¡Entonces es tu culpa Adora! — Dijo Weaver amenazante. — ¡Catra es tu responsabilidad, no la mía! ¡Aun así, yo te ayudo a disciplinarla!

Ella me golpeó hasta el cansancio, Adora me llevó a nuestro cuarto y limpio mis moretones. Ese fue el inicio de nuestra adolescencia, la cual solo empeoraba más.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. You should't come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presente

—Tengo veintiocho años, soy una abogada más que preparada para este trabajo. Soy una mujer adulta, exitosa e independiente. — Le dije a mi reflejo en el espejo de mi cuarto.

Maquille mi rostro lo mejor que pude para verme seria y atractiva. Me vestí con el traje gris de chaqueta y falda, muy formal. Mi cabello fue recogido en un moño alto, pero unos cuantos mechones fueron dejados caer alrededor de mi cara. Ni yo misma me reconocía, antes usaba pantalones con rasgaduras, camisas de bandas de rock; una chaqueta de cuero y guantes sin dedos. Mi cabello siempre estaba desordenado o extremadamente corto. Nunca madrugaba, despertaba en la cama chicas rubias porque nunca pude olvidarla y tampoco tenía una cama a la cual ir. Trabajaba en un café mal pagado, en un gasolinera y siendo la perra de varias chicas ricas. Ahora no soy la perra de nadie pero me siento más insegura siendo un adulto responsable y con un buen empleo. Siempre me sentí de esa manera desde que ya no tengo a Adora a mi lado.

Adora yo fuimos más que hermanas pero ahora tendría que verla como un cliente en potencia. ¿Me reconocería? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que ahora soy abogada? ¿Cómo estaba ella? ¿Me seguía amando? ¿Yo la seguía amando?

Para bien o para mal ya estaba en la recepción afuera de su oficina, a punto de ser anunciada por su secretaria. Llevaba conmigo los papeles y practicaba mentalmente lo que diría: "Srta. Weaver, soy Catra Leonas. Represento a "Oceánica S.A" empresa naviera. Quisiera hablar sobre la exportación de sus productos..."

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Es la mujer con la que di mi primer beso y perdí mi virginidad. — Murmure a mí misma.

—La Srta. Adora la recibirá ahora. — La secretaria regreso y me indico el camino a su despacho.

La presión aumentaba con cada paso hacia la puerta de madera oscura, usaba los tacones más altos que encontré para verme alta; pero solo me ponían más nerviosa a medida que me acercaba con ese sonido inquietante. Al entrar ella estaba ahí, con varios papeles en su escritorio; revisando cosas en su laptop.

— ¿Srta. Weaver? ... — Llamé desde la puerta. Ella levanto la vista y supe que aún me inquietaban sus ojos azules. — Soy Catra Leones, represento a "Oceánica S.A". Quiero hablar con usted...

—Jajaja, — Río descaradamente con la boca me follo tantas veces. — ¿"Usted"? ¿Me tratas con tanta indiferencia después de tantos años? Eres muy cruel Catra. — Esa voz siempre parecía como un susurro dulce en mis oídos.

Adora se retiró del escritorio, mostrando su elegante terno rojo, deslizo su brillante cabello rubio; con el cual había jugado tantas veces después de hacer el amor. ¿Cómo pensaba que esto iba resultar bien? Era una mujer segura de sí misma, había intimidado gente, enviado a criminales a prisión; pero ella solo con una mirada derrumbaba todo mi interior.

—Srta. Weaver estoy en una visita extra oficial, no puedo permitirme ser subjetiva en este momento. — Dije lo más seria posible. Ella se acercó a mí, me miro y me analizo. No pude hacer lo mismo, estaba paralizada y cegada con mi recuerdo de la vieja Adora; que ni siquiera note como estaba tan cerca de mí que sentía sus respiración.

—Creí que hace solo unos días eras solo era una secretaria legal, y muy bien pagada. — Se burló en mi cara, por supuesto que ella sabía de mí.

—Me enviaron a hablar con usted acerca de la exportación de su mercancía y la importación de la materia prima por...

—Entonces eso fue lo que Mermista te dijo... — Ella aparto la vista de mí y se alejó. — me sorprende lo inteligente que es esa mujer, mato a dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Srta. Adora... — Sude cuando la llame por su nombre y trate de retractarme. — Perdón Srta. Weaver...

—No te preocupes, nunca hubo una relación de respeto entre la dos, ¿no? — Ella me clavaba esa pregunta como una cuchilla. — Ven siéntate, ya que estas tan enfocada en hacer tu trabajo, tu y yo hablaremos de negocios.

Adora se sentó en la pequeña sala de visitas, a un lado de su escritorio. Toda la habitación era blanca con toques rojos que perdían fuerza ante la luz que irradiaba la gran ventana en arco en frente de la puerta. Su oficina era elegante y moderna, muy al contrario de nuestro bufete donde el azul predominaba y me aburría con frecuencia. Me senté cara a cara con ella, o lo más alejada que pude de ella. Saque de mi maletín el contrato y lo deslice sobre la mesa que nos separaba.

—Este es el contrato que ofrece "Oceánica SA": un mes de prueba de sus servicios, con todo su cargamento asegurado...— Mientras le explicaba los términos del documento, Adora veía des-interesadamente el contrato; de hecho podía sentir cuando me veía de reojo.

—Es una bonita oferta, pero estoy reconsiderado la oferta. La velocidad de sus naves no son lo suficientes para acortar el tiempo de producción. También a pesar que sus naves son lo mejor de lo mejor y el precio del acuerdo es razonable, eso no quita el hecho que el tiempo no estaría a mi favor; más tiempo, más dinero y por ende; el aumento de del precio en producto. — Esta vez si iba bastante seria.

—Es verdad, pero también corre el riesgo en los otros navíos menos capacitados. Tengo entendido que en otras empresas navieras su cargamento no está asegurado, pero a la vez demoran menos tiempo en la traslación de la mercancía. Está arriesgando todo o nada. — Era abogada, me enseñaron a convencer hasta al mismísimo diablo.

—La cuestión es que mi empresa tiene un cronograma que me ha llevado muy lejos, no por nada todos quieren un pedazo de todo lo que toco. Si un idiota pierde lo que es mío lo demando y obtengo el triple de ganancia. Si Sea Hawk hace negocios conmigo, tu cliente; tendrá un puesto definitivo en la mesa directiva. Si tú logras convencerme, conseguirás el prestigio suficiente para volverte una abogada de verdad. ¿Entonces, qué obtengo a cambio? ¿Cómo me beneficio de este trato? — Me dijo en tono serio y con la mirada directa en mis ojos.

Yo me había quedado sin habla, mis pensamientos corrían desbocados en busca de una manera de convencerla. Hasta que fue hacia mí, se sentó junto a mi cuerpo, no entendía lo que hacía hasta que tomo un bolígrafo y comenzó a firmar unas cuantas hojas.

— ¿Por qué? ...

Obtuve la respuesta con un beso en mis labios, fue tan rápido que ni siquiera pude negarme. Su mano sobre mis manos que se apoyaban en mis muslos, la respiración salvaje que nos dominaba y sobre todo la forma que acariciaba mi boca como los besos que me reconfortaban en la preparatoria. Era dulce y capaz de hacerme sonrojar hasta el borde del llanto, ella me cuidaba y protegía.

—Adora... — Suspire entre sus labios., como solo lo haría una colegiala en su primer beso.

—Catra... — Respondió, sonando igual de enamorada que yo.

Ella se veía complacida y feliz, yo debí tener una cara tonta. Adora despertaba esa clase de sentimiento en mí, de esa chispa que me hacía amarla; después de años aun la mantenía consigo. Ese momento no podía durar, la secretaria de Adora entro y se acabo la magia.

—Srta. Adora, tiene una reunión con el los directores del departamento de marketing. — Aviso desde la puerta.

—Avísales en unos minutos estaré ahí. — Regreso la mirada a la mujer, tan calmada como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Yo también me debería ir. — Dije recobrando la compostura, revisé el contrato encontrando que había unas partes sin firmar.

—Ven conmigo a cenar, mañana en la noche. — Pidió ella tomando el contrato. — Firmare el resto en mi departamento.

—Esto no es muy profesional... — Dude.

—Ya lo sabes, Catra. ¿Qué obtengo a cambio? — Adora tomo mi mejilla y me miro maliciosamente.

Ella también había cambiado, era más directa, más calmada y relajada. Pero sobre todo, tan devastadora como solo Light Weaver pudo volverla. No sé si ya había perdido a mi Adora.

¿Cómo alguien tan mala puede besar con tanta dulzura?

.

.

.

.


	4. You should love her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entonce Me enamore de ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JggOIdGF-LI

Las mujeres en el orfanato siempre me dijeron el momento en el que conocí a Catra, fue en el instante que ella llegó. No estaba quieta, lloraba siempre y en un descuido me la dejaron en mi cuna. Yo la calme, bese sus mejillas, lamí sus lágrimas, ella río por primera vez. Desde entonces dormíamos juntas y permanecimos juntas, no puedo recordar un momento de mi niñez en el que no esté Catra. Ella llenaba cualquier vacío de abandono, a cualquier madre o padre; no quería a nadie más. Las demás niñas eran interesantes pero eran malas con Catra, entonces yo no quería a nadie más. Solía sentir pánico cuando un adulto se interesaba en ella, pero nunca pasó nada; seguramente porque siempre decían que el comportamiento de Catra era errático. Para mí sólo era un enojo, aún si ella llegaba a golpearme. No sé si era lo suficiente para llenar su vacío, no sabía si ella deseaba una familia. Cuando llegó la hora de la verdad yo conseguí una familia para ella y para mí, un error que guardo con amargura.

Light Weaver me lo hizo saber el día que Catra bajo su rendimiento. Yo era su marioneta, servía como un clon de esa mujer y Catra debía ser mi marioneta, si es que la quería a mi lado. Accedí, apele a mi seguridad, traicione su amor para controlarla. Debía ser perfecta para Weaver y debía hacer que Catra sea perfecta.

No funcionó, una cocina arruinada y una olla de espagueti me hizo reaccionar de lo egoísta que era. Yo debí vivir ese infierno sola, pero solo arrastre a Catra conmigo. Ella sin embargo, aun hacia esfuerzos por agradarle a esa mujer, dando como resultado palabras frías y devastadoras para ella. Lo único que podía era curar sus heridas, cocinar para ella y hacer su tarea, ¿era suficiente? No lo sé. ¿Pude hacer las cosas diferentes? No lo sé. Evitar que Catra se meta en problemas por su propio bien y ser una niña prefecta era lo que tenía que hacer.

La rutina de ignorar que esa mujer existía era lo mejor, jamás se preocupó como una madre para nosotras, si no hacíamos ruido todo estaba bien. Ella nos daba dinero para las compras de cada mes, Razz nos había enseñado como ahorrar dinero y como cocinar así que teníamos un poco de dinero para nosotras, Eso fue una mentira.

Cumplí trece años y prácticamente me sentía como una princesa, tenía el día lleno de tutorías y clases de etiqueta; además de lecciones de economía con la Sra. Weaver. Ya sabía cómo utilizar a la gente a mi favor, conocía los secretos de mis maestros, el de las monjas y también los de Light Weaver, me dieron el poder de utilizar todo lo que tengo a mi favor.

Entonces cuando cumplí 14 años mi vida cambio, generalmente en nuestros cumpleaños Catra y yo hacíamos o comprábamos un pastel que guardábamos a escondidas del dinero para las compras del supermercado. Ese año Catra de algún modo supo la fecha de cumpleaños de Weaver y sin que yo lo supiera hizo un pastel para ella. Esa noche por alguna razón estaba más irritada de costumbre, y cuando llegamos a casa Catra tenía una pequeña fiesta preparada. Tenía miedo que la Sra. Weaver se enojara, pero simplemente miro a Catra de una forma extraña; casi podía ser que tenía nostalgia o tristeza. La mujer paso de largo a mi amiga con su pastel, Catra se sintió de un modo vacía o rechazada de nuevo y lloro una lagrimas silenciosas. A la mañana siguiente un pedazo de pastel fue comido.

Catra siempre fue rebelde, necia y malcriada, eso no le quitaba su encanto. Cada día me gustaba un poco más. Debía protegerla porque era lo último que me quedaba, era lo único que me hacía feliz. Sin embargo un día empezó el plan que tenía nuestra madre para ella, y por ende una carta en mi contra. Un piano de cola negro apareció un día en la mitad de la sala, era enorme y sorprendente incomprensible. La Sra. Weaver estaba parada enfrente de nosotros con una copa de vino en sus manos. Sabíamos que era una ebria en la mayoría de ocasiones pero nunca pensamos que comprara algo tan extravagante como esto. En un momento pensé que era un instrumento el cual yo debía tocar para seguir siendo una niña elite y extraordinaria, pero no era para mí.

—Es el piano que yo utilice de niña, lo mande a restaurar hace meces. Catra… — Ella dirigió su atención a mi amiga, quien estaba sumamente nerviosa y asustada de lo que podría decirle. — Tendrás lecciones de piano con un maestro todas las tardes. Te estoy dando una oportunidad de mostrar tu valor para ser alguien importante, en 5 meces debes aprender a tocar perfectamente.

— ¡Gracias, Sra. Weaver…! — Ella lo tomo como una recompensa pero no fue así.

—No es obsequio, es un castigo. — Dijo fríamente. — Adora sigue tratando de ocultar su indisciplina tanto dentro y fuera de la escuela, pero le hace falta más talento para llegar a hacerlo correctamente. Una actividad tan equilibrada y disciplinada como tocar un instrumento te hará reflexionar sobre tus actos mejor que cualquier correctivo físico. Tendrás que ser perfecta, tocar perfectamente, practicar hasta que tus dedos sangren. Considera también el hecho que tienes que seguir con tus actividades diarias y con tu mediocre rendimiento académico. Si fallas considérate un fracaso y degradada de esta casa. ¿Por qué seguir pagando una colegiatura tan costosa en una institución de renombre en un fracaso?

Sus amenazas de verdad carcomían a Catra. Ella ya tenía problemas con su estilo de vida y esto le sumaba una carga más pesada.

—Sí, señora… — Respondió falsamente desanimada.

—Otra cosa, ya que tu entrenamiento comenzó muy tarde y ya estás en una edad muy avanzada, practicaras con el piano de la escuela también. No tendrás recreo y la maestra estará presente para que no evites ir. Así evitaremos de distracciones y que te metas en problemas.

La mujer la dejo con la palabra en la boca y se escondió en su despacho. Catra y yo subimos a nuestra habitación sin decir una palabra para que no nos escuche. Una vez en la habitación trate de hablar con Catra.

—Catra, escucha… ella…

—Confía en mí. — Dijo con un ánimo cada vez más grande. — Ella confía en mí. Adora, por fin puedo alcanzarte. Quiere que yo triunfe en la vida, alguien quiere apoyarme. — Dijo con una alegría en sus ojos que me produjo asco por alguna razón.

—Catra ella te manipula, quiere algo estoy segura. No puedes permitir esto. — Sonaba hipócrita debido a que yo misma comencé este infierno

—Me está dando una oportunidad, puede que sea difícil pero es algo que tengo que hacer. Nunca pensé en ser pianista, pero ahora puedo imaginármelo.

—Esto está mal, tú lo sabes…

— ¡No adora! ¡Tú siempre fuiste su favorita, siempre te elije a ti, es mi turno de ser la importante! — Me grito empujándome hacia mi cama. — Puedo denostar que si puedo hacer bien las cosas.

— Catra, por favor entiende que ella no te quiere, solo quiere que yo…

— ¡¿Por qué todo es sobre ti?! ¡¿No puedes permitir que yo sea la estrella una vez?!

— ¡Eso no es verdad, solo trato de protegerte! ¡Si no lo hiciera no separaría y ya no estarías a mi lado y todo esto sería por nada…! — Trate de sostener su mano pero ella se alejó de mí y me dio la espalda.

—Tal vez es momento que ya no necesite tu protección. — Esas palabras eran secas y debí darme cuenta que no lo decía en serio, pero me dolió como una daga.

Caminé hacía su despachó y azote la puerta después de entrar. En ese cuarto no nos escucharía nadie, ya lo había comprobado las paredes eran más en esa habitación. Podía estar un día sin ella pero no para siempre. Debía encarar a Weaver en su cara, no podía seguir así; Catra debía alejarse de ella.

— ¡¿Qué juego crees que estás jugando?! — Dije gritando en su escritorio. — ¡Catra es la única carta que tienes para mí, no ganas nada al separarme de ella!

El olor del cigarro hacia que mi cabeza de vueltas y no ayudaba el color verde y rojo apagado en las paredes del cuarto.

— Te equívocas, querida. —Dijo tan tranquila y descarada como siempre— Yo gano todo con sólo tenerla a ella.

—No, no puedes volverla como tú o como yo. Ella no es así

—En seis meses habrá un baile para toda la comunidad joven de este inmundo pueblo. — Refiriéndose con desdén. — Se celebrará en primavera, en el gimnasio de tu instituto. Este será tu primer paso para ser alguien importante.

— ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! ¡¿Ser la reina del baile?! —Dije irónica.

—Puede ser... tu misión será robar una cuarta parte de los fondos para el baile.

—No entiendo...

— No eres presidente del consejo estudiantil, pero serás la principal directora del baile. Éste ridículo es para conseguir fondos para el ayuntamiento, pero tú triplicarás los resultados, de modo que nadie sospeché. — Explico dejando de revisar los papeles y dedicarme una gélida mirada.

— ¿Qué pasa si fallo? Pensaste en eso, sería un error de proporciones mayúsculas, en tus palabras. — Mi temor en esa pregunta fue captado por la mujer.

—Ahí es donde entra tu querida Catra. — Se me helaba la sangre de solo pensar en ella. — Tengo pensado que ella se presente como parte de un número en el baile.

— ¿Por eso le ordenaste aprender a tocar el piano? —Dije horrorizada.

—Exacto. Si algo pasa simplemente la incriminare. Ella será la pagará por tus errores.

— ¿Cómo puedes tratarla así? Ella te ama, te estima tanto que le duele no tener tu aprobación. — Comencé a llorar, me rompía el corazón que Weaver rompiera el corazón a Catra. —Nunca ha hecho nada más que buscar que la ames.

— ¡Debiste pensar en eso cuando me rogaste que la trajera contigo! Yo nunca la pedí, ni ahora la quiero en mi casa. Esos sentimientos sólo te hacen débil. — Declaro con el veneno en su lengua, un veneno llamado culpa que me estaba matando por dentro.

—No quiero ser así. Esto está mal.

—Tienes que aceptarlo, si tus fallas, la única culpable de la miseria de Catra serás tú. — Era superior que yo, no podía con la impotencia carcomiendo mi mente. — Pobre Catra, primera cosa que pretende hacer bien y es una trampa.

.

.

.

Catra no me habló en meses, durante los seis meses siguientes apenas si me dirigía la palabra. No teníamos tiempo para reconciliar nuestra relación a pesar de mis intentos, estaba demasiado ocupada buscando formas para lograr la estafa, Catra estudiaba piano y tenía una agenda ajetreada para seguir con sus estudios. Ella simplemente estaba demasiado enojada conmigo, o me odiaba. No me importaba con tal de tenerla a mi lado, tener esa luz en mi vida.

Pero ella seguía reacia a todo, sé que se escapaba a media noche de la casa, faltaba a algunas clases y no sabía dónde. Me volvía loca, se mostraba más independiente de mí, comenzó a maquillarse y a comprar ropa diferente. Ya no era la misma Catra débil, de algún modo me había capturado de cierta manera. No podía vivir sin ella.

De alguna forma conseguí reducir los gastos de la comida y decoración, consiguiendo implemento de contrabando. Aumente el número de entradas de lo permitido, vendí esos boletos con sobreprecio, también hice que el colegio aceptara a varones de otros institutos para el baile.

Ahora me encontraba comprando comida en el mercado solo, gracias a las dichosas clases de piano, llegó un desconocido para arruinar más mi día. Solo tenía un par de días para el baile y el solo empeoro esta situación.

—Te diré que la leche sin crema caducó la otra semana. — Comentó un joven que parecía de mi edad, rubio, delgado y sin gracia.

—Yo no tomó leche. —Dije tratando de evitarlo.

—Pero Catra si y mucha. — Ese tono de saber algo de Catra me hervía la sangre.

—Ella ni te conoce, ¿Por qué hablas de ella? — Me molestaba su presencia.

—Soy Kyle Peterman, voy al colegio al sur de la ciudad. Soy amigo de Catra. —Dijo naturalmente

El chico tenía ojeras y un gorro rojo, vestía jeans desgastados y una chaqueta verde. Ya lo odiaba.

—Ella no tiene amigos, no tiene tiempo para eso. ¡Mientes! — Alcé la voz sin querer.

— Oye sé que eres Adora, la más popular y linda de la zona pero te estás tomando muchas atribuciones. — Explicó tratando de calmarme.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia. ¿Qué es lo que tramas con Catra? —Pregunté sin rodeos.

—Bueno, ¿eres la hermana de Catra? ¿No?

—Algo así, pero responde ¿Qué quieres de ella? —Pregunte de nuevo, temía que se haya metido en problemas.

—Q… quiero ser su novio, se lo pediré hoy en la fiesta de Lonnie y yo... — Estaba tartamudeando. — Y tu podrías como, lo digo, ayudarme… convencerla para…

— Espera — Pedí perpleja — ¿Fiesta? ¿De qué fiesta hablas?— Estaba molesta y confundida.

—Oh ella va a hacer una pequeña presentación ahí... ¿No le lo dijo? Pregunto con incomodidad.

—No, no lo hizo.

—Entonces no es algo que deba meterme, pero puedes reconsiderar dejarme salir con ella. – Cada vez se tropezaba con palabras que no quería que soltara de su boca. Claramente dijo una cosa que no debía.

— ¡Aléjate de Catra! ¡Ella no va a salir contigo, ella es mi problema, es demasiado para un tipo como tú! — Alce la voz lo más que pude sin pensarlo.

Catra, saliendo con un sujeto así. No quería ni imaginármelo, ella merecía a alguien mejor, mucho mejor. Alguien que la cuidara, la mimara, la complaciera en todo lo que ella quiera. No era chica para imbéciles así, después de todo lo que hago, no puedo dejar que alguien la apartara de mí, nadie más que yo podía protegerla.

— ¡Oye, sinceramente no creo que debas reaccionar siendo tan desagradable!

—Tú no sabes nada de ella… — Dije con frialdad. — No sabes por lo que ha pasado, o por lo que debe de pasar. ¿Se los ha dicho?

—No sé por lo que ha pasado es muy reservada en eso, pero sí sé que le gusta y creo que mucho más que tú.

— ¡Aléjate de ella! Es mi última advertencia… 

.

.

.

Esa noche tal como lo dijo Kyle, ella salió de casa a escondidas, pero esta vez la seguí hasta un túnel de tren abandonado a la mitad del bosque. Había música de rock y rap muy fuerte, varios chicos en patineta, además de varios contenedores encendidos para una fogata. Catra se reunió con el chico rubio y otro muy grande, de aspecto intimidante. Ella el saludo como si lo conociera de toda la vida y eso me creo un vacío innegable. Tenía razón ya no conocía a Catra, ni sus nuevos amigos, ni la música que le gustaba ni su forma de vestir ¿Qué iba a decir que los pantalones apretados a la cintura y los tops le quedara tan bien? Yo sabía que ella era una chica ruda, pero no sabía que ella podía verse así de ruda, me resultaba muy atractivo en ella.

— ¿Lonnie no piensa en venir? — Pregunto Catra, yo me escondida detrás de unos árboles pero podía escucharla perfectamente.

—Ella… dijo que tardaría. Escapar de una residencia es más difícil de lo crees. — Respondió Kyle acercándose a ella. Quería matarlo.

—Yo me escapo hace meses de una mujer horrible. — Catra tenía tanta naturalidad que sentí escalofríos.

—Si de tu hermana. — Juraba que si no estuviera espiando le hubiera gritado de nuevo, pero Catra lo hizo por mí.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste imbécil?! 

—Yo… es que yo la vi hoy y me pareció que era una bruja… — La morena tomo su labios entre sus dedos pellizcándolos.

— ¡Piensa muy bien lo que vas a decir sobre Adora, Kyle! ¡Es mi mejor amiga! — Me gustaba su voz cuando amenazaba a las personas.

—Bien, lo siento… — Ante su disculpa ella dejo sus labios.

—No mates a Kyle sin mí, wildcat. — estaba pálida de ver a la Lonnie que yo conocía.

Cuando le muchacho rubio hablo de Lonnie, no pensé que era Lonnie Parker. Ella estaba en nuestra clase, la puse en su lugar cuando se burló de Catra una vez pero yo la puse en su lugar. Se suponía que era una niña rica del montón del colegio, ahora se veía como una rebelde sin causa. No la veía seguido, pero estaba diferente y ahora era amiga de Catra. Traía el estuche de un teclado con ella y una carpeta.

—Un día lo hare. ¿Lo trajiste? — Dijo Catra con mal humor.

—No me atrevería a venir si no. Tengo deudas que pagar. 

—Más te vale, Rogelio invito a todos sus amigos y yo tengo que practicar en público antes que me cague en los pantalones el viernes. — Aclaro.

—Si hubo un cambio de planes. Tengo la canción de My Chemical Romance que me pediste. — Le entregó la carpeta, que ahora parecía ser una partitura. — ¡Bien, ahora serás una maldita emo! —Lonnie se burló de ella, Catra tomo las partituras de mala gana. No pude oír los que los demás dijeron porque se alejaron dentro del túnel. 

— ¡Rogelio pon el amplificador!

Después de rato reuní el valor para adentrarme en el túnel, tuve que poner la capucha de mi abrigo en mi cabeza para ocultarme; la Sra. Weaver me mataría si alguien se entera que estuve aquí. En el interior estaba iluminado por el fuego de los barriles incendiados y había un escenario improvisado montado en el techo s un par de autos abandonados. Las paredes tenían grafitis tanto de arte como de palabras ilegibles, tal como estaba el público. El teclado estaba en posición y Lonnie entro como maestra de ceremonias.

— ¡Desahuciados y Marginados, bienvenidos a esta noche de verano de mierda! ¡Hoy tenemos como artista invitada y en su debut como pianista: Catra! — Ella estaba en el escenario, a pesar que no lo aparentaba, podía ver su nerviosismo al caminar. Me aterraba que hiciera algo imprudente, cuando le arrebato con violencia el micrófono a Lonnie.

— ¡Si, bueno de algo me debe de servir las clases de piano de mi madrastra! — Ella se sentó frente el teclado y comenzó a tocar.

—The Ghost of You, debe extrañar mucho a alguien. – Mencionó una chica, yo solo me escondida en un espacio recóndito entre la multitud pero podía oírla perfectamente.

I never said I'd lie and wait forever

_(Nunca dije que mentiría y esperaría para siempre)_

If I died we'd be together now

_(Si yo muriera estaríamos juntos ahora)_

I can't always just forget her

_(Nunca podría solo olvidarla)_

But she could try

( _Pero Ella podría intentarlo)_

At the end of the world or the last thing I see

 _(En el fin del mundo o la última cosa que veré_ )

You are never coming home

_(Eres tú, nunca volverás a casa)_

Never coming home

_(Nunca volverás a casa)_

Could I? Should I?

( _¿Podría yo? ¿Debería?)_

And all the things that you never ever told me

( _Y todas las sonrisas que no serán para siempre)_

And all the smiles that are ever ever ever

_(Y todas las cosas que nunca me has dicho)_

Get the feeling that you're never

_(Has tenido la sensación de que nunca estarás)_

All alone and I remember now

_(Del todo solo y ahora recuerdo)_

At the top of my lungs in my arms

_(Encima de mis pulmones, en mis brazos)_

She dies

_(Ella muere)_

She dies

_(Ella muere)_

At the end of the world or the last thing I see

_(En el fin del mundo o la última cosa que veré)_

You are never coming home

_(Eres tú, nunca volverás a casa)_

Never coming home

_(Nunca volverás a casa)_

Could I? Should I?

_(¿Podría yo? ¿Debería?)_

And all the things that you never ever told me

_(Y todas las cosas que nunca me has dicho)_

And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me

_(Y todas las sonrisas que siempre me atormentan)_

Never coming home

_(Nunca volverás a casa)_

Never coming home

_(Nunca volverás a casa)_

Could I? Should I?

(¿ _Podría yo?¿Debería?)_

And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me

_(Y todas las heridas que me asustarán por siempre)_

For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

_(Por todos los fantasmas que nunca me atraparán)_

If I fall

_(Si caigo )_

If I fall

_(Si caigo)_

At the end of the world or the last thing I see

_(En el fin del mundo o la última cosa que veré)_

You are never coming home

_(Eres tú, nunca volverás a casa)_

Never coming home

_(Nunca volverás a casa)_

And all the things that you never ever told me

_(Y todas las cosas que nunca me has dicho)_

And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me

_(Y todas las sonrisas que siempre me atormentan)_

Never coming home

_(Nunca volverás a casa)_

Never coming home

_(Nunca volverás a casa)_

Could I? Should I?

_(¿Podría yo? ¿Debería?)_

And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me

_(Y todas las heridas que me asustarán por siempre)_

For all the ghosts that are never gonna

_(Por todos los fantasmas que nunca)_

No sabía que ella pudiera cantar, pero lo hacía. Tenía una voz maravillosa, era hermosa y fuerte. Sentí envidia de los demás que podían oírla, quería que ese canto fuera solo para mí. A l principio fue melodioso y no podía estar más encantada pero con forme la canción me expresaba sus más grandes desdichas. Yo me aleje de ella, yo me aleje de ella y eso le desagarraba en la garganta. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? Tantos años cuidandándola como mi más grande tesoro, pero nunca me di cuenta que tanto la amaba. Yo sentía como el corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que me dolía el pecho, todo lo que recuerdo de ella. Sus cabellos, sus ojos, su piel, la sonrisa que dedica para mí cuando me miraba, todo en ella me enamoraba, yo quiero todo de ella. La única cosa que me quedo claro después de oírla cantar fue que debía terminar esta tortura y mejor escena que como en las películas, en un baile escolar.

A lo lejos podía ver a sus amigos recogiendo donaciones, entregue solo los únicos 5 dólares que tenía sin que me reconocieran. Para irme sin que lo notaran.

—Gracias, por su aporte. S i quieren volver a verla, no olviden ir al baile comunitario…. — Kyle contó el dinero. — Tenemos alrededor de 178 dólares y 63 centavos.

—Bien, como lo acordamos. Yo arregle la notas para piano y traje el teclado me toca 80 dólares, Catra es la estrella $60 para ella, Rogelio trajo el amplificador su paga es de 30 dólares y Kyle por las influencias y no hacer nada más lo que resta.

— ¡Hey! — Se quejó el rubio.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con el dinero Catra?

—Escapar de mi casa…

.

.

.

Hoy era el día del baile escolar, arregle un par de cosas en el baile y sobretodo tenía un regalo especial para Catra. Me sentí como cuando éramos niñas, ella estaba cargo de todos mis pensamientos y estaba tan feliz de ser su amiga porque ella al lugar donde pertenecía, era a la persona a quien yo pertenecía. No me importaban las habladurías de los demás ese día, el mundo ya no importaba después de ese día, solo este día quería ser perfecta para una sola persona.

—Lonnie me dijo que querías verme. — Catra me encontró en nuestra habitación, yo ya tenía puesto mi vestido mientras ella seguía con el uniforme de la escuela. — No quiero que arruines este día. ¡Fui tu amiga, Adora; no puedes arruinarme justo en este día! — Me grito al ver mi silencio porque no sabía que decir en este momento.

— ¡No es nada de eso! — Comencé a llorar al ver que seguía enojada conmigo. — Yo… quiero darte algo, tómalo como un regalo o una ofrenda de paz. — Indique la caja detrás del armario.

Ella la tomo sin ninguna delicadeza mientras me miraba con desconfianza. Adentro de la caja, estaba un traje de dos piezas morado y una camisa a juego. Me había gastado mis ahorros en aquel atuendo, quería que se viera espectacular este día.

—Sé que no que no te gusta usar falda, y pensé que te agradaría algo más moderno. Sabía que no tenía un atuendo para tu presentación y te conseguí algo más… — Mientras más silencio hacia Catra, más nerviosa me ponía. — Si no te gusta, puedes ponerte mi vestido si quieres. Somos casi de la misma talla y…

—No quiero tu vestido, Adora. — Aclaro d golpe como si fuera un reclamo. — Me gusta este traje. — Aligero su voz, de forma casi amable. Dejo de tener una ceja levantada y me sonrió. Casi me derrito por su expresión.

— ¿Entonces estamos bien? — Pregunte temerosa.

—Eres mi amiga Adora, nada nos puede separar nunca. — Esas palabras se sentían tan cálidas en su boca y no pude evitar abrázala para tener su calor más cerca de mí.

—Eres mi Catra.

.

.

.

—En el siguiente número se presentara Catra Weaver, tocando Memory de Andrew Lloyd Webber. — Presentó la humana superiora del colegio.

En la audiencia se mostraban sorprendidos y espero que de buena manera, ya que aún no se veía bien que una mujer usara un traje varonil. Sin importar eso, ella movía sus dedos con la mayor naturalidad que podría aparentar, yo la oí practicar y vi su frustración; pero para lo demás era como si hubiera nacido para aquello. Pero ahora la veía hermosa como siempre debió ser.

—Un aplauso para la Srta. Weaver, fue una presentación aceptable. — La ironía de la madre superiora no se hizo esperar, en su defensa Catra se había salvado de sus castigos en muchas ocasiones gracias a mi intervención.

Catra recibió los aplausos e hizo una veña, tan robóticamente y sin ningún rastro de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Secretamente, yo también estaba cautivada por su sonido único y secretamente por ella también. Ella se retiró con sutileza mientras yo la esperaba tras el telón.

—Estuviste maravillosa. — Felicite sumamente orgullosa de ella.

—Gracias y lo siento. — Algo en su tono me indicaba como se sentía con nuestra separación. — No debí reaccionar así y casi arruino nuestra amistad. Escuche a escondidas cuando hablabas con Weaver, sé que toda esta fiesta es una farsa y yo era un chivo expiatorio para Ella.

Tome sus manos y solo la mire con todo el cariño que pude trasmitir.

—No importa, ven vamos a ver lo mejor del baile. —

La guie arriba del escenario, donde se guardaba la utilería de las obras teatrales. Soy una persona romántica en el orfanato me la pasaba viendo comedias románticas en la televisión, por lo que cree un ambiente propicio para lo que tenía en mente. Mí vestido blanco hacia juego con las velas puestas en orden circular y los pétalos de rosa combinaba con su traje púrpura.

— ¿Adora, qué hacemos aquí? Van a nombrar a los reyes de baile. Quiero burlarme de las caras de esos pobres imbéciles. — Irónicamente su cara cambio cuando se encontró con mi sorpresa. — ¿Qué es todo esto?

Catra ya era perfecta para mí desde día que nos conocimos. La canción era potente y me hacía desear oírla cantar, escuchar cómo quiere ser tocada, quiero escucharla decir un ‘’Te amo” para mí. Yo quería darle todo mi amor en un beso como una necedad en mi sistema. Mis palabras morían en mi garganta antes que nacieran en mis labios, su cara confundida era adorable. Tenía un leve sonrojo al igual que ella, no calcule que necesitaría tanto valor para decirle lo que siento, ni tampoco que las cosas se apuraron más de lo debido.

— ¡La Reina del Baile es Adora Weaver, Felicidades! — La voz de la madre superiora fue más rápida que la mía.

No podía pronunciar ni una palabra, Catra cambio su estado de animo a una más a la defensiva. Ella soltó mi mano y dio unos pasos detrás, mi corazón estaba asustado. Pensé que todo estaba jodido.

—Si Adora, felicidades. — Su tono hería mis sentimientos. — Deberías bajar y recibir tu corona.

—No es lo que… no es lo que yo quería hacer.

—Sinceramente, no me importa. Siempre eres el centro de atención. Ya estoy cansada de…

—Y… el Rey del Baile esta noche es… ¡¿Catra Weaver?!

— ¿Qué? — Ahora no estaba molesta, estaba sumamente enojada, confundida, simplemente era la reacción opuesta de lo que yo deseaba. — Esto es lo más bajo que has caído, Adora. ¡¿Por eso me compraste esto?! — Grito jalando sus ropas.

— ¡No, no fue por eso!… — Traje de explicar alterada.

— ¿Todo esto fue un truco o una broma? — Pregunto tomándome de los hombros. — Te estabas burlando de mí todo este tiempo. Creí que ya no…

Tome sus labios tan rápido como pude, no quería escuchar nada más, no deseaba nada más. Fue precipitado, fue tan rápido, fue mi primer beso. Todas las sensaciones que tenía acorraladas mi corazón fueron aligerándose entre mis lágrimas que recorrían nuestras mejillas. Sus labios eran suaves y húmedos entre los míos, los ame instantáneamente. Supe que no quería besar a nadie más después de ella, no voy a querer a nadie además de Catra. ¿Cómo podría amar a alguien más? ¿Quién me conoce mejor? No puedo amar a nadie más. No me importaba dejar de respirar con tal de seguir besando sus maravillosos labios, pero a ella si le importaba.

Apenas la sentí alejarse mi corazón se hacía añicos, pero también me daba la fuerza para decirlo, no me importaba más.

—Yo te amo.

Lo dije como una súplica desesperada, porque ya no sabía que pararía si ya no la tenía a mi lado. Levante mi mirada directo a sus ojos bicolor, estaba lista para su desprecio, su asco, pero ella lloraba al igual yo. Sus labios seguían entrecerrados y mojados con mi saliva, respiraba agitada. ¿Es que solo causaba sufrimiento?

—Por favor perdóname. — Llore como nunca en mi vida, quería escapar, debía escapar pero antes del primer paso su mano tomo la mía y careció mi mejilla, limpio mi llanto.

—Yo también te amo, pensé que ya lo sabía. — Lentamente me acercaba a su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué?

— _Nunca podría solo olvidarla, pero ella podría. En el fin del mundo o la última cosa que veré, eres tú. —_ Me canto ese pequeño estribillo se su canción _. —_ ¿Recuerdas? Yo te vi, te vi cuando cante la primera vez. Pensé que ya lo sabias. Yo te amo, siempre lo hecho.

Catra me beso pero esta vez puso sus manos en mi cintura y sus labios se movían junto a los míos. Están bueno que no podía ser cierto. Estaba en el cielo y no quería regresar jamás. Enrede mis brazos en su cuello y mis piernas temblaban porque sentía que flotaba. Cada centímetro de su boca era perfecto. 

—¿Entonces quieres ser mi pareja para el baile?

—Eres una idiota.

Por su puesto bailamos y no besamos y todo fue maravilloso, todo fue hermoso hasta que la fantasía no podía ser verdad. Al llegar a casa ambas recibimos un castigo, uno por mi desobediencia al poner a Catra como mi Rey en el baile y Catra porque ella era cómo era.


	5. You should't eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella simplemente no debio caer en su juego

Eran cerca de las 2:00 PM, no he podido probar un bocado en todo el día. Mermista fue muy clara en cuanto lo que debía hacer hoy en la noche.

_— ¡No me importa lo que tengas que hacer Catra Leonas! ¡Quiero ese contrato completamente firmado por la perra de Adora Weaver!... Si ella quiere acostarse contigo, más te vale abrir bien esas piernas..._

— ¡Vaya jefa de mierda, no mereces ni que te _llame jefa! Yo hice mi parte, Adora es la que firmó el contrato a medias._

_—Esto es lo mejor, entiéndelo. Serás nuestra arma contra Adora, si llega a suceder algo podemos acusarla de abuso sexual._

— ¡ _Jajaja, ¿crees que los abogados de Adora no la sacarán de esa mierda?! Sacó a todos los malditos abogados de su madre. Light Weaver robó billones de dólares y salió como si nada con sólo una multa de 3 millones de dólares._

_—Es por eso que debes ir. Esa gente hizo cosas sucias para ser los mejores, tú también debes hacerlo. Claro... si quieres ser la mejor... — Odiaba cuando me reprochaba mi carrera de fracaso._

_— ¿Quieres que me venda como una puta? —Al fin baje el tono de mi voz._

_—Solo la puta de Adora Weaver...._

Mermista era una maldita bastarda infeliz pero dolía, ella que la ayudó tanto ahora la vendía cuál proxeneta con una prostituta. No sabía que pasaría esa noche, pero estaba sumamente inquieta.

Entonces llegó un paquete, el muchacho que lo trajo no dio muchas respuestas, ni su remitente, ni lo que había adentro. La caja era negra con un lazo rojo, tenía una tarjeta que decía:

"Espero que recuerdes nuestro baile de verano, si no; recuérdalo conmigo"

Siempre tuya, Adora

En su interior había un vestido concho de vino y detalles púrpura. Tenía un escote en la espada y en el pecho y una falda que caía en sus caderas con encanto hasta la rodilla. Era sólo el vestido de reina del baile de Adora, pero esta vez no era blanco y dorado. Ella sólo había intercambiado los colores, incluso dentro de la caja se encontraban sandalias de tacón negras.

— ¿Con qué eso es a lo que tratas de jugar? Bien juguemos.

Si tenía que ponerme su vestido lo haría, si tenía que acostarme con ella lo haría. Ya estaba harta de sus trampas, al negarme sólo caía en otra de sus trampas. Entonces solo por una noche quiero dejar toda esta mierda y perdonarla. Ella no es la misma Adora que deje en ese pueblito solitario, pero sigue siendo la única Adora que me hacía venirme. Hoy me tomaría en sus manos como siempre lo ha hecho. En el espejo puedo ver el reflejo de ella atrás de mí, tocándome como si fuera lo más delicado y precioso de esta tierra, pero ya no es una adolecente ahora es una mujer adulta, es más seria, más alta y más imponente. Yo estoy es su vestido, estoy en sus zapatos y pronto entre sus brazos.

El maquillaje era demasiado fuerte, mi cabello estaba suelto y solo me adornaba unos pendientes negros. Me odiaba, me odiaba por esto. Incluso cuando me acostaba por dinero jamás sentí tanto asco por mí misma.

— ¡Dios, Catra ¿Cómo vas a hacer esto?!

Me digo a mi misma, fue hace tantos años que lo que Adora y yo teníamos fue hermoso y luego se convirtió en algo oscuro y toxico; la sigo amando. Debo mentirme a mí misma y decir que quiero esto. Y tal vez algo dentro de mí me diga que sea cierto.

Yo Salí de mi departamento, un hombre rubio y de cierta forma familiar se acercó a mí. Adora envió a uno de sus hombres por mí, yo acepte. Si me secuestraran no me importaría, tuve el placer de conocer al efímero amor. Pero no lo hizo, me dejo en el lobby de un elegante edificio, la recepcionista no me pregunto nada y solo me guio al ascensor en camino al pent-house. Y ahora estaba enfrente de dos puertas gemelas imponentes que se habría automáticamente ante mí. Era negro y rojo, su departamento tenia losas negras y cuadros rojos, la chimenea estaba a un costado del living y en el medio un salón. Una inmensa ventana cubría el frente con un comedor de muebles negros que lo acompañaban. No vi a Adora hasta que ella salió de un corredor a mi derecha. Podía verla por el reflejo de sus tacones blancos en el suelo.

—Hey Catra. Lamento no haber podido ir por ti, la comida aún no estaba lista.— Se disculpó a penas me vio.

Ella tenía un taje de dos piezas blanco y dorado, tal como el vestido que uso en ese baile. El escote del pecho de la chaqueta blanca me indicaba que no traía nada más debajo, sus ojos era sinceros y el cabello rubio estaba sujetado como lo hacía en la escuela. No podía estar más confundida descifrando los sentimientos que me cerraban el pecho.

—No pongas esa fea cara. — Caminó hacia mí y puso un mechón de cabellos castaño detrás de mí oreja, una sonrisa brillante la acompañaba. Estaba tan cerca que podía oler el labial rojo en sus labios, apreté mi bolso entre las manos. — Escucha si la comida sabe mal podremos llamar y pedir comida china. Ya sabes que no soy habilidosa en el arte culinario, mis talentos son otros… 

La última frase sonaba como un puñal a pesar de que no era hiriente. Quería confrontarla y reclamarle por lo mucho que me daño, por hablarte con tanta familiaridad a pesar de que ella me destruyo pero no me salían palabras.

—Ven siéntate, — Agarro mi mano para conducirme al comedor. — traeré la comida. Y podremos platicar a gusto.

Al rato ella trajo dos platos, era espagueti con albóndigas; el primer plato que aprendimos a preparar. Solo tome un poco en el tenedor sin decir una palabra como lo hice hasta ahora, ella parecía estar muy atenta a todo lo que hacía. Ya no tenía pavor de lo que haría esta noche, ahora miles de preguntas saltaban a mi cabeza. ¿Qué hizo Adora todo este tiempo? ¿Qué sucedió con Light Weaver después de que muriera? ¿Por qué ahora quería hablarme? Esas preguntas no se responderían si seguía siendo seria y profesional.

—Está muy salado. — Comente en el tono que siempre usaba cuando quería hacerme la sabihonda.

— ¿Estas segura? — Pregunto adorablemente confundida. Ella que quito mi tenedor y comió de mi plato sin importar la etiqueta. — No importaba, tú siempre le ponías demasiada paprika.

— ¡Claro que no! — Hice un puchero.

—Claro que sí, siempre terminaba corriendo a tomar agua por lo picante. —Reclamo.

—Yo igual cuando cocinabas.

Ambas nos miramos con una graciosa discordancia que terminamos riendo por el asunto.

— me alegra saber que esa imagen de amargada envuelta en traje de secretaria no eres tú

—No te confundas, esto sigue siendo una reunión de negocios.

—Entonces hablemos de negocios.

Entregué con molestia los papeles del contrato de mi bolso, los deslicé en la mesa hasta su lugar. Esto seguía siendo trabajo para mí.

—Veamos, intereses, meses de prueba...—Suspiró, mientras le daba una ojeada rápida al contrato — Te diré la verdad Catra, para ser una abogada que pretende ser implacable, no eres muy buenas previendo las artimañas de una simple mujer de negocios. — Sus ojos volvieron a mí.

—¿Eso qué significa? —Pregunté ofendida y un tono muy claro. Ella solo puso los codos en la mesa para sostener su cabeza al explicarme. 

— Mi marca es sumamente reconocida y solicitada en el mundo. Los barcos de Oceánica son lentos, sí; pero es más importante la seguridad de mis productos para seguir con el ritmo de ventas. El tiempo que dure la distribución lo podemos comenzar mejorando la calidad. — Incluso cuando me restregaba mis errores, se veía fría como el hielo. — De hecho había ordenado que se realizará una nueva línea para el verano.

—¿Tú... me engañaste? — Tenía el estómago revuelo.

—No necesariamente, sólo no te fijaste en ese detalle. Ya te había dicho que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero. —De nuevo tenía ese aire de superioridad.

— Yo caí directo en tu trampa. Volvimos a ser chiquillas de secundaria.

Estaba decepcionada de mi misma, ciertamente pero ya conocía las jugarretas de Adora. Sólo me queda ver lo que ya sé que iba a pasar. Cuando quería algo siempre lo conseguía, en mi profesión eso era fundamental, no podía odiarla solo por eso. 

—Después de todo lo que paso ¿por qué estoy aquí? No nos hemos visto hace diez años. 

—Solo quería una cena con mi mejor amiga, una de las cosas que el dinero no puede comprar. — Declarando regresando a su comida. No podía estar más furiosa con ella ahora.

—¿O tal vez solo acostarte tu ex? Pero te dio igual cuando me dejaste irme sola a California.— Dije son rodeos. Quería restregarle eso en la cara.— ¡Te dio igual cuando me envió a una universidad al otro lado del país! 

—No quiero hablar contigo del pasado, juro que trate de buscarte en cuanto la vieja murió. Mermista hizo un excelente trabajo limpiando tu pasado, solo pude encontrarte de pura casualidad. — Me explicó.

—Yo también te busque pero no te encontré. Me obligo ir a la universidad de Columbia y estudiar derecho. Pero solo pago la universidad, tenía que trabajar y pagar mi estadía; así conocí a Mermista.

—Pero ya estás aquí conmigo, ya no importa nada más.

Su mano sujetaba la mía con suavidad y devoción. La comida transcurrió con el silencio más incómodo de mi vida hasta terminar, prácticamente ambas nos bebimos un botella completa de vino.

—Quise comprar una casa en California, pero no podía atender la empresa ni los negocios tan lejos. Aquella ciudad sin nombre era oscura y fría, quería algo lleno de luz cálida. En New York los edificios son tan altos que tapa la luz del sol por eso vivo en un pent—house.

—Yo vivo en un departamento de mierda en Tribeca. Mucha gente, mucho ruido y muy poco espacio. Pero puedo tocar el piano del restaurante de mi vecino de vez en cuando. — Estaba tan ebria que no me importaba decir eso.

— ¿Sigues tocando el piano? — Dijo incrédula.

—Así me ganaba la vida en la universidad.

— ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? — Ella también estaba tan ebria.

—Bien

Esto solo era un juego suyo, solo era un truco pero parecía tan real que deseaba que fuese así. Otra vez bailaba con ella como lo hice antes, otra vez tenía su mirada que me sofocaba el corazón y deseaba que me besara.

—Tal vez eres una conspiradora o una mujer muy astuta aprovechándose de mí.

—No soy nada de eso. Tú eres la que está jugando conmigo.

—No juego a no ser que este segura que voy a ganar, y yo siempre gano.

Doy vueltas sobre mis pies, debido al impulso agresivo de Adora sobre mi cintura. Perdí el equilibrio, lo suficiente para que me sostuviera en sus brazos, justo para ver su rostro fijo en el mío.

—Ya lo sabes, yo no tengo el control de nada de lo que sucede. Tú haces que pierda el control, tú eres la única culpable de lo que yo haga. Incluso eres la culpable de lo que sucedió conmigo.

—Yo no te obligué a hacerme esto, no te obligué a convertirte en esto. — Llore en sus brazos mientras me encerraba entre ellos. Estaba horrorizada de la mujer que siempre cuidaba de mí.

—Claro que lo hiciste, porque estaba tan sola; pero debía ser fuerte por ambas. Tenía que salvarte de un monstruo, incluso si vendía mi alma al diablo y me convertía en uno. Eso no importaba, porque te amaba, te amo.

—No, no me amabas lo suficiente. No me digas eso. —Suplique.

—Te amo, —Susurró mientras bajaba sus manos a mis muslos. — te amo, porque era mi Catra y la única que puede ser tu Adora.

Ella me levantó del suelo hasta golpear mi espalda contra la pared, mi cuerpo fue sostenido en una cómoda. Lo único que hice fue hacerle las cosas más fáciles al abrir mis piernas, después de todo para eso estaba aquí. Pero nadie dijo que yo no lo podía disfrutar. Porque simplemente podía hacer lo mismo de cuándo era una niña cerrar los ojos y dejar que Adora haga todo el trabajo, podía dejar que haga eso. Es fácil hacerlo, lo he hecho antes pero mentiría si dijera que es lo mismo que Adora, no ella era única para mi cuerpo y corazón. Si pudiera amar a otra persona lo haría y así olvidar todo, juro que lo intenté; sólo podía amarla a ella, hasta morir.

—... dime que sigues siendo mi Catra, dime que me recuerdas como era antes. —Besaba mi cuello como la primera vez. —Yo sigo siendo tu Adora.

—Sólo si eres mi Adora, la Adora que me cuida y me protege.

Yo decía las palabras que fluyen como miel en sus oídos y ella hace que me sienta como esa miel. Sus manos seguían amasando mi trasero hasta levantar mi vestido, luego pasan debajo de mi ropa interior. Yo gimoteo ante su toque, eso le abre paso a mis labios. Mis brazos se envuelven en su cuello, sin que me dé cuenta me estoy restregando contra ella.

—Eres tan dulce. —Muerde mi labio.

Está jugando, me hace mojar con sus dedos acariciando mis labios. Esas sensaciones vuelven, desde mi estómago hasta mi pelvis.

—¡Adora!— Clamó su nombre, incluso cuando tengo su lengua mi boca.

Estoy loca, porque quiero más de esa mierda. Es veneno lo que me hace gritar y desear ser follada como su perra. En cierta manera lo soy y no puedo evitar ser adicta a serlo, es más fácil así.

— Estás ansiosa, necesitas un cuidado especial. Tanto tiempo lejos de mí...

Cuando quiero su dedo índice burlarse de mi clítoris ya no puedo evitar gemir.me olvido de mi misma, así era ella. Mi cuerpo desea más y me toco mis pechos.

—¡Adora, más! ¡Adora, por favor! —

A este punto rogaba y haría lo que fuera por sus caricias, no lograba producir alguna palabra comprensible. Mis piernas se extienden para ella mientras los espasmos de mi cuerpo hacen que mueva mis caderas contra su cuerpo. En busca de mi placer deslizo su chaqueta dejando su torso desnudo para mí, sus senos han cambiado, ahora son regordetes y firmes entre mis manos. Me encantaba tocarlos, era como una pelota anti estrés; rara metáfora pero no podía comparar con nada parecido. Aparta mis manos de sus senos, paró de besarme

—No juegues con cosas que no entiendes. —Me lanzó una mirada traviesa pero intimidante.

Mi cara insatisfecha fue reemplazada por excitación pura, dos dedos estaban clavados bruscamente en mi vagina. Adora levantó mi cuerpo del mueble, no sabía a dónde me llevaba y confieso que no me importaba porque me rendí ante ella cuando me dejó caer sobre una cama suave y tibia. A penas si noté cómo se ponía sobre mí como un animal oliendo a su presa, tampoco me di cuenta de cuando me quitó mis bragas, sólo cuando me mordisqueaba el cuello. 

—Te mereces lo mejor de lo mejor, quiero darte mi mundo, pero eso ya eres tú.

—No juegues con cosas que no entiendes. —Repetí sus palabras, mientras regresaba sus besos de vuelta en su boca— No soy mujer de palabras dulces.

—Entonces te voy hacer gritar. — Dijo al oído, abrió bruscamente mi vestido.

Por un momento pensé en Scorpia, era verdad; no soy mujer de palabras dulces. Ella trató de ser Adora, pero Adora no es buena, Adora no es buena para mí. Pero yo ya sabía eso, yo ya estaba en su habitación entregándole mi cuerpo y alma a la una mujer que me rompía el corazón. 

Sus besos marchaban de labial mi cuello, mu clavícula, el parte superior de mi esternón, hasta mi pechos. La sensación era incómoda y placentera, podía ver mi cuerpo después de tantos años. Sabía que buscaba las marcas que me hizo reclamando mi cuerpo y también hacía nuevas. Chupaba y mordía mis pezones, una de sus manos sujetaba mis senos y lo movía a su voluntad.

—¡Adora, es suficiente!— Gemí al hacer un arco mi espalda. No había sido tocada así cómo sólo ella podía hacerlo.

—Te has vuelto sensible, ¿hasta qué punto puedes aguantar? —Dijo juguetonamente con mi pecho en su boca.

Recibí su pelvis impactando mí entre piernas, yo estaba tan perdida que deje que siguiera. Me estaba mojando tan fácilmente con ese truco. Los sonidos más indecorosos salían de mi boca.

—¿Por qué no me ruegas que te haga correr? —Mierda, lo notó. — No me digas qué no quieres hacerlo sucio y duro, como los viejos tiempo.

Susurró en mi oído antes de morder. Mi mente estaba al límite; si continuaba de esta manera me convertiría la misma Catra del pasado. No quería serlo, no iba a rogar que follara; era algo que no quería pero sucedería eventualmente.

—No quiero. 

Volvió a acariciar mi vagina, lentamente antes dejar mis pechos. Su dedos solo jugaban pero era áspero, seco y duro; me lástima. Gimoteo de molestia mientras me retuerzo.

—Sabes que no puede hacerlo si no lo pides. Ahora depende de ti quererlo suave. —Su boca se burlaba en mi cuello, se sentía seboso con las manchas de lápiz labial.

Puede que esto sólo fuera un rato de calor o de verdad sería la fantasía que soñé hace tanto tiempo, era mi decisión. Adora me hizo elegir incluso a estas alturas, entonces fue totalmente consensuado.

—Por favor... —Hablé entre cortado, mi respiración era pesada. — Yo lo quiero... te quiero.

—Oh Catra, te extrañé tanto. — Me beso suavemente mientras me despojaba del vestido.

Ella se apartó un momento mientras cerraba la puerta, era una ley desde niñas para evitar que la Sra. Weaver no viera; ahora sólo puede ser una costumbre. Adora se desviste y entonces comienza de nuevo todo.

Moja los dedos de ambas manos en su boca, su rostro tiene rastros del labial de ambas pero sigue siendo sexy como el infierno, sonrojada y hambrienta de mí. De repente me sujeta de los hombros y empuja hasta la cabecera de la cama, me besa furiosamente desde mi frente hasta mi ombligo. Me dedica una última miradas que me hace mojar, entonces su boca se encuentran con mis labios, una lamida me hace gritar.

—¡Adora, no te burles! — Gritó mientras sigue jugando allí abajo.

Ella no hace caso, mete su lengua dentro de mí con tanta seguridad, después de todo es mi dueña. No sigue una rutina y eso hace que me vuelva loca por su boca, es inesperado y desordenado. Sujeta mis nalgas con fuerza para estar más cerca, no puedo evitar mover mis caderas ante su toque, tampoco puedo evitar tocarme los senos.

—¡No, espera! ¡Me voy a correr!

Adora deja todo para lamer mi clítoris, pero también lo abandona. Ella se levanta a entrelazar nuestras piernas, está sobre mí.

—No eres la única que se siente así. Quiero sentirte en mí. —Susurra antes de su primer golpe.

Puedo sentirla mojada, ansiosa y excitada; todo concentrado también en mí. Cuando tocó sus pechos se siente bien y ella se apega fuerte en mí sin soltarme. Me folla tan fuerte que no puedo soportarlo, mi orgasmo de derrama sobre ella. Estoy sucia pero sigue manejando mi trasero hasta levantarme, Adora también busca su orgasmo me mí. Cuando surge la oportunidad succiono sus pechos, lamí su pezón y los aprieto en mi boca y mi mano mientras se mueve. Son bonitos, rozados y redondos y dulces en mi lengua.

—¡Catra!

Gime mi nombre cuando ella llega correrse. Quiero sentirla ser un desastre sobre mí y me muevo para ella con mis manos rasgando su espalda. Nuestros pechos se tocan y me siento de nuevo mojada. Como siempre ella se hace cargo de mí con su mano.

Mi último recuerdo es cuando metió sus dedos en mi boca para meterlos dentro de mí.

—Linda Catra, mira cómo volviste a mí. Quiero tenerte así para siempre, nada nos podrá separar.

Sus palabras son miel, no me importan; sólo quiero que vuelva a tenerme incluso si salgo lastimada.   
.  
.  
.

Adora me acariciaba el cabello pero no podía oír que decía al teléfono.

—El cargamento debe estar ahora en Italia, no soy una novata Glimmer; sé lo que tengo que hacer. Envía a Bow para que se encargue del resto, estoy ocupada.

—Siempre la implacable Adora Weaver, el dinero está siendo transferido a tu cuenta secreta. — Dijo juguetonamente —Pero hay algo mal.

—No puedo creer que hicieras algo mal en tu propia red de narcotráfico. Cambie a la compañía de barcos, no nos pueden rastrear, ¿Qué puede salir mal?

—Una agente del FBI, tu mierda está siendo rastreada desde Corea; pero no por mi negocio. Haz estado llamando la atención desde que dejaste en ridículo a todo el distrito financiero.

—Fue un golpe limpio, no puede ser. ¿Quién está detrás de esto?

—Ya te dije un agente del FBI, Bow dijo que se llamaba: Scorpia Maxwell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bueno en el siguiente capitulo lo explicare todo, y cada vez pienso en cambiarle el nombre al fic porque ya nada tiene que ver con la canción perrona de BLANKPINK y Dua Lipa 
> 
> #Es mi primer lemon lesbico, tuve que ver porno pa saber jajaj no me juzguen
> 
> %Gracias por las 1k de vistas, me motivan mucho 🥰🥰🥰


	6. You should't ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta largo   
> Ver el link en la canción.   
> https://youtu.be/aOkiG53ituQ

Cuando cumplimos 16 años el sexo era algo sumamente nuevo para nosotras, no había nadie que nos enseñara a hacerlo pero podíamos sentir ese deseo dentro de nuestros cuerpos.

— ¡Catra Weaver! — Me llamo la atención la maestra. — Tu falda muy corta, sabes que deben ser 3 centímetros debajo de la rodilla.

— ¿Y usted sabe que me molesta oír su voz a primera hora en la mañana? — La monja se tragó su propio aire claramente ofendida. — Supongo que estaré en detención toda la tarde, ¿Verdad hermana? — La desafié.

—No Catra, tu castigo será tocar el órgano el en la misa de los domingos todo el mes. — Claramente me gano.

—Maldita sea.

— ¡No maldigas en la casa del Señor! Deberías ser más como tu hermana, Adora es una chica recta, bendecida congracia y educación. No sé cómo puedes ser su familia y no tener los mismos valores correctos y pulcros...

.

.

.

— ¡Adora! — Gemí cuando puso sus manos dentro de mi falda. Estaba sentada en los lavabos del baño de la escuela, todos ya se fueron a casa y ninguna maestra nos veía.

— ¿Un poco de brusquedad te vuelve una gatita mansa? Catra hueles muy bien. — Dijo mordiendo mis mejillas.

—No puedo creer que la mejor estudiante de la escuela este follando a la peor estudiante. —Sonreí para ella y la bese en los labios.

No me importaba que Adora sea la favorita, no mientras yo sea la favorita para Adora.

—Mírate, enserio todo el mundo cree que eres una santa. — Seguía demandándome llevar por su toque. — Yo sé quién eres, o no.

—Recuerda que no eres la única que sabe cosas. — Mi labio era mordido sin piedad, mi entre pierna sentí un leve cosquilleo que me hacía mojar. — Haz sido muy mala, robando a la Sra. Weaver y escapándote a escondidas. Ya que soy responsable de ti debería castigarte.

—Tal vez, de todas formas me gusta que me hagas esto.

Éramos unas pequeñas malcriadas, muy jóvenes para sobrepasar el límite de los besos sucios y el toque descarado a algo mucho más explícito; aun teníamos algo de auto control para después volvernos animales, era la única manera de ahogar nuestras penas o escapar de la realidad. Por eso me preguntaba constantemente ¿podíamos hacer más que eso? Más allá del sexo o la música, podríamos escapar de ese pueblo y comenzar una vida alejada de toda esta locura. Los ataques de Weaver se estaban volviendo erráticos y violentos, antes del baile todo era un arranque aleatorio de ira y optaba por una tortura lenta haciendo nuestra vida miserable, muy pasiva. Ahora no hay día que no me mire con odio, suelta palabras hirientes y moretones. Deje de llorar cuando me di cuenta que entre más lo hacía peor serían las cosas, de cierta manera me odiaba a mí misma por no hacer que pare, pero era una cobarde. Me sentía tan sola, incluso con Adora, seguía esperando algo de ella. Yo no era una adulta, no sabía que era lo que esperaban de mí; soy un ser despreciable buena para nada. Adora podía verme enamorada de ella, la única luz que me amaba. Hasta que yo encuentre una razón para vivir, vivir por ella era suficiente para mí.

— Te amo, te amo muchísimo. — Dije mientras me miraba con sus preciosos ojos azules, en mi pecho una sensación cosquillarte aparecía. — Te amo, Adora. Me vuelves loca.

Todo se volvía mejor cuando se lo decía en la cara, cada vez más fuerte y firme. Es un ser maravilloso, es como mi ángel que está jugando conmigo, me hace feliz. Lloraría si se detuviera por un momento, es que en ese instante Adora significaba el mundo para mí, no importaba nada más.

Pero mi adorada rubia solo era un ficha en el ajedrez de una mujer malvada, por eso quería liberarla. Si tuviéramos la valentía que se requiere para dejar todo e ir a una aventura por el mundo, sería diferente y desconocido; divertido de cierta forma. Pero estos solo son pensamientos de una niña inmadura enamorada de la misma persona que la ataba al infierno.

  
— Nunca te has preguntado si escapamos de aquí, de éste pueblo de porquería. — Le pregunté mientras me acostaba en mi cama a pensar.

Ciertamente hablaba con esperanza de que pensará lo mismo. A penas si tenía 800 dólares, y Adora no tenía muchos ahorros.

— Sí, he querido escapar y luego recuerdo que no soy tan fuerte. — Ella se veía triste. — Ahora es malo, pero puede ser peor. No quiero ni imaginarme estar sola contra el mundo devastador.

— Pero no estarás sola, yo te ayudaré. Conozco la calle, no es tan malo si por un segundo...

— ¡Adora! — Llamó la Sra. Weaver— ¡Adora!

—Eso puede esperar, Catra...

Ambas bajamos a la sala de estar, seguíamos con el uniforme de la escuela. Sinceramente ya no soportaba a esa mujer, todo el día con su cigarrillo o con una copa de vino; actuando como si fuera lo mejor del mundo. También odiaba que tocara a Adora como una muñeca o un cachorro, ademanes que eran como amenazas; sin embargo Adora me pidió muchas veces que no dijera nada por mi propio bien.

— Espero que ninguna de las dos tenga distracciones.

— No Señora. — Adora con el paso de los años parecía un soldado cuando estaba enfrente de su madre adoptiva.

— Ninguna, sólo estudiábamos. Los exámenes finales serán la próxima semana. — Respondí de mala gana.

— Eso espero dado a que tu mediocre rendimiento académico se está convirtiendo en una molestia al igual que tu comportamiento. — La mujer mayor jaló de mi cabello rudamente, yo miré sus ojos desafiando. — Tu falda está muy corta, se suponía arreglarías ese problema ayer.

Ella dio un tirón más fuerte para empujarme al suelo.

— Maldito estorbo. — La punta de sus tacones golpeó mi estómago.

— ¡Basta, tu asunto es conmigo! — La rubia se interpuso antes que volviera a golpearme.

— Tienes razón. — Dijo, dirigió de nuevo su zapato para mover mi rostro, Adora no podía hacer nada porque me iría peor. — Hablemos de vacaciones familiares, dejaremos a las mascotas en casa. — Sus palabras se dirigían a mí, claramente. — En Julio, ambas tenemos una reunión de negocios muy importante en Seattle.

— ¿Qué tipo de reunión? — Preguntó temerosa, mientras no paraba de mirarme con dolor.

— Una que me hará ganar 300 millones de dólares.

Ella me soltó y yo me levante. Adora y yo sabíamos que era rica, pero a tal grado. La rubia me ayudó a caminar debido al golpe que me dio, yo miraba a la señora con odio. ¿Cómo pude pensar que ella era la madre que siempre quise?

— Oh Catra, — Caminó hacía a mí con superioridad hasta estar cara a cara. — que no se te ocurra hacer nada imprudente mientras no estamos.

Su uña filosa recorrió mi rostros, rasguñando mi cara hasta volverla roja. De un momento a otro con su otra mano sujeta mi muñeca entre sus garras, abre una pequeña herida que vuelve profunda mientras más aprieta.

— ¿Entendido?

Adora sólo puede sujetar mi brazo impotente. He aquí la historia de mi vida: Weaver me lástima y Adora solo puede compadecerse de mí.

Al rato, mi novia me cura el cuerpo en silencio, eso me gusta; a ella no que hablar de lo que Shadow Weaver (como le dice mi pequeña Banda) hace conmigo. La culpa la invadía y prefería omitir estos detalles y resaltar las partes que a ella le gustan.

Pero quiero se sincera. El día del Baile, dónde me dijo que me amaba, los golpeas fueron peores de lo que podía decir. A penas entré mi cabeza fue azotada contra la pared, después de múltiples puntapié. Ella dijo que me levantará pero era sólo para recibir la quemadura de un cigarrillo en mi brazo. Eso fue el inicio de esa golpiza, no recuerdo mucho después de eso. Al final dejó caer alcohol sobre mi adolorido cuerpo, debí desmallarme porque Adora tuvo que vendar cortes en mi piel, recoger rastros de vidrio y besar varios moretones. Sonará gracioso después tantas cosas horribles pero lo que más me dolía era mi traje, el regalo de Adora, quedó arruinado; yo amaba ese traje.

— ¿Te irás con ella? — Pregunté ya en nuestra alcoba. Tenía la esperanza que dijera que no.

— Es un viaje de negocios, no haré nada malo y nada malo me pasara. Estaré a la vista del público y no creo que Ella quiera hacer una escena. — Explico tomando de mi mano.

—Prométeme que nada cambiara si te vas, promete que siempre serás mi Adora.

—Yo siempre seré tu Adora y tú siempre serás mi Catra. — Declaro para dejar sus labios entre los míos. — Eres mía, mi Catra.

Esa noche dormí junto a ella, abrazadas y calientitas. Cuando las clases terminaron, Adora ya había empacado y yo tenía 600 dólares para gastar en todo el mes. Yo estaba aterrada, nunca me había separado de Adora por tanto tiempo. Un mes sería una eternidad en una ciudad tan aburrida como esta, me prohibieron bajo pena de muerte nada de fiesta, gastar ese dinero que no sea para gastos necesarios, debía hacer la contabilidad al presentar las cuentas. En resumen, cualquier cosa para arruinar mis vacaciones.

Mi despedida fue corta porque no sabía que más podría decir, jamás me había despedido en mi vida de la gente que me importa. Simplemente mi corazón se marchó en un taxi con el vestido de una mujer de negocios. Los primeros días solo miraba la televisión, a pesar que después tendía que arreglar las cuentas del pago de la luz o recomenzarlo con no prender la luz en la noche. Después me reuní con Kyle, Rogelio y Lonnie, gane $70 dólares con una estúpida canción de pop y los perdí en un ataque de ira, rompiendo la ventana del colegio. Adora diría que fue un gran soborno, dado a que la monja no dijo nada a nadie. Después compras al supermercado y alcalizarme en los campos de maíz de Illinois. Mis pocos amigos fueron a Chicago para Dios sabe qué, pero si Shadow Weaver se esteraba que me arrestaron estaba muerta. En efecto los arrestaron por entrar a un club nudista con identificaciones falsas mientras yo hacía de contadora en mi casa.

Los días eran monótonos, entre limpiar la casa y ligar con chicos y chicas para que me compren cosas; pero jamás le fui infiel a mi novia. Pensaba contantemente en ella, si cerraba los ojos podía imaginarme una vida con ella. Yo seria "El hombre de la casa", Adora seria mi hermosa esposa y criaríamos a nuestros bebes en una linda casita con jardín en la playa donde sonaría música de los 50's.

Oí sus tacones pasar la entrada una semana antes que terminara el mes. Seguía en mi habitación pero yo podía adivinar que era Adora y a la vez un extraño. Ella volvió y parecía trastornada en un brillante vestido gris junto con gafas de sol negras la acompañaba. Ella era distinta, se veía distinta de cierta forma; seguía siendo la misma rubia de ojos azules pero con ropa más elegante y costosa, pero con una mirada de profunda tristeza. A pesar de todo eso corrí a abrazarla después de tres semanas sin verla.

— ¡Hey Adora, volviste!

Ella no respondió a mi cariño, me miró frívola. Algo estaba pensando, era algo que su cabeza aún estaba procesando, planeando meticulosa cada detalle. Yo deseaba saber que sucedía, sin embargo mis dudas fueron calladas con un beso mórbido, grotesco pero con magia. Sus manos sujetaban rudamente mi cabeza para que no me alejará.

— No quiero perderte, nunca voy a querer a nadie más que a ti.

Sus palabras de amor fueron eclipsado por su voz a punto de quebrar en llanto.

— ¿Oye estás bien? — No respondió pero siguió devorando mi boca en sus labios. — Espera ¿Qué sucedió?

— ¿Te molestaría si no hicieras preguntas y me dejas hacerte el amor? — Susurro en mí oído

¿Qué clase de propuesta era esa? ¿Por qué acepte? ¿Por qué me quede callada? ¿Por qué me deje llevar a nuestra alcoba? Fueron preguntas que me hacía a mí misma dado a que otras respuestas no las obtendría de ella. Quedaba claro que Adora no estaba bien y por ende no podía negarme. No era como si yo no quisiera, lo deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo pero no de esta manera. De cierta manera esta tarde resumía perfectamente los dos años siguientes de mi vida, sexo y preguntas que jamás salían de mi boca en una eterna incertidumbre.

Mi cuerpo choco contra el colchón de su cama y luego ella estaba arriba de mí, besaba mi boca al ritmo que yo respondía con pequeños gemidos. Quería tocar sus mejillas pero no lo permitió, las sujeto violentamente a los lados.

—Sabes a alcohol. — Me dijo lamiéndose los labios. — No me gusta que hagas eso.

Parecía mas una orden que su simple opinión, en una situación diferente le hubiera dicho que se fuera al diablo pero no podía. Ella siguió besando sin delicadeza hasta que reaccione con una curva en mi espalda, sabía que estaba lista.

— ¿Quieres más atención? —Pregunto si rodeos poniendo sus dedos sobre mi blusa, pero se aleja de mí.

— ¿Eso es posible? — Bromeo cuando la veo quitarse su vestido y no llevaba sujetador.

—Este es el punto más crucial, Catra. — Otra vez esta sobre mí, con ojos de fuego mirándome con deseo. Pierdo el aire. — Eres la cosa más hermosa que tengo, no quiero perderte.

Ella me quito la camisa y levanto mi sujetador, toco con cierta timidez mi pezón. Yo tenía los ojos entrecerrados por la vergüenza, se sentía frio ante sus manos, su sensación era muy conocida pero no como antes cundo yo los tocaba, era mucho más intenso entre sus manos.

—Siguen siendo lindos, como los deje. — Adora se veía juguetona con mis pechos entre sus manos. — ¿Te gusta cuando los toco o te gusta que haga esto?

En ese instante lamio uno mis senos y lo metió en su boca, fue brusco e inesperado pero se sintió como el infierno pecho. Me estaba excitando demasiado, llegue a enredar mis piernas en ella cuando empezó a succionar. No ayudaba el hecho que sus pechos estaban en mi abdomen meciéndose descaradamente

— ¡Adora, basta! — Rogué al borde un orgasmo por ser mi primera vez. — Quiero tocarte.

—Hazlo, — Sus manos sujetaron las mías para tocar su cara. — Estoy aquí, no te dejare nunca.

Yo besaba sus boca miel, tal vez esa era la única vez que pude ver a mi Adora en lo que duro esto. Mis manos acariciaban sus sienes mientras seguía desgastando de mi piel. No era una experta en esto, estaba segura de eso; sus dedos eran sudorosos e inseguros cuando me quitaba los pantalones. Frotaba tan delicadamente mi clítoris para llenarme de frustración, mi cara era rojiza por la vergüenza que ameritaba el momento. Pensamientos con respecto a mi higiene, olor o textura vinieron a mi mente, ¿le desagradara mi cuerpo? ¿Soy repulsiva para ella? No lo sé, estaba agobiada y excitada al mismo tiempo. Ella quería hacerme sexo oral pero la detuve en el instante que llegue al clímax de solo pensarlo.

— ¿No quieres te folle con mi boca? — Pregunto ella, sin un ápice de decoro. Aun que es irónico hablar de decoro a estas alturas.

—Tu no lo estas disfrutando, no es justo. — Me sentía así, pero la verdad es que no estaba insegura por algo tan agitado.

—Que amable, supongo que tendré que follarte como un hombre. — Dijo completamente en trance.

Simplemente sentí su sexo contra el mío, era húmedo y extrañamente placentero. Me tomaba violentamente sin que pudiera hacer nada. Ambas nos obligamos al clímax.

—Ya está todo bien, nada malo te pasara. Yo te protegeré. — Me acuno en sus brazos, cantaba arrullos en mi oído. ¿Eso estaba bien?

Esa fue la historia de mi primera vez, la recuerdo bien porque nada volvió a ser igual después de eso, Adora nunca volvió a ser igual. Cuando teníamos problemas o yo hacía preguntas lo arreglaba con sexo, lo evitaba con palabras de amor. Era más obsesiva, celosa e incluso más manipuladora. Light Weaver no volvió a tocarme o a dirigirme la palabra, todo indicaba a que Adora hizo un trato con ella, ¿pero a cambio de qué? La mujer mayor parecía indiferente de agredirme o algo, por lo que demostraba que estaba satisfecha con lo que recibió.

Los días se convirtieron en años y en menos de lo que sospeche, mis exámenes finales y graduación pasaron. Adora compro un auto, o eso esperaba creer por lo viejo que era; conocí otras ciudades y aplique a una beca completa en diferentes universidades. Lo que más quería era salir, coger su mano y huir a otro estado, país, lo que sea con tal de estar juntas.

Adora frecuentaba viajes extensos, viajes de negocios lo cuales me daban mala espina. Ninguno era tan duradero como el primero, solían ser fines de semana enteros o un par de semanas. Nadie hablaba de lo que ocurría, mis amigos frecuentemente decían que era como una película de espías; donde Adora es un agente secreto de una malvada organización dirigida por la Sra. Weaver. Yo reía y fingía que olvidaba algo para regresar con Adora.

En el verano del 2010, nos sentíamos como una pareja cliché de los 80's. Desaparecíamos al amanecer y volvíamos con el anochecer, Ella no decía nada o a veces viajaba por días solo con una nota y un sobre con insuficiente efectivo. Los sueños se terminaron justo en este día, 4 de agosto del 2010; la tarde caía mientras nosotras hacíamos tiempo para la película de moda. Hacer tiempo significaba tenerla follandome con su boca en el asiento trasero del auto.

— ¡Basta me voy a venir! — Chille pero ella seguís sosteniendo mis piernas. Estaba prácticamente sentada en su cara.

Su lengua era experta en lo me gustaba y deseaba tenerme a sus merced. Adora disfruta retrasar mi orgasmo, tal vez ganaba más control sobre mí, deje de darle vuelta al asunto desde hace mucho. Su mano se apropiaba de mi clítoris y nunca lo dejaba ir hasta ver cómo me rendía para ella. Era sumamente injusto, yo casi nunca podía tocarla, solo se enfocaba en mi placer.

Un par de palabra vacías de amor se dirige a mí, a veces ya no noto cuales son sinceras. Era inusualmente callada, incluso si se la pasaba diciendo que me amaba.

Sin pensarlo estamos en el cine, pero realmente no estoy viendo la película me siento como la mierda porque cada día amo más que Adora no me lo diga todo. Este iba a ser nuestro último día sin Light Weaver, desperdiciado en sueños locos de independencia. Puede que Adora no diga ni una sola palabra pero podría guardarse su silencio en otro lugar lejos, donde nadie pudiera hacerle daño.

— ... ¡Esos si eran efectos espaciales!

— ¿Entonces el tipo seguía soñando? No lo sé, Leonardo DiCaprio es muy sexy.

— ¿Más que yo? — Pregunto curiosa y puede que celosa.

— No, no lo creo. Él no tiene tu linda cara.

— Tampoco tu exquisita piel morena. — Me dijo al oído, pero con su mano en mi trasero pellizcando. — Ni estás que aman mi boca.

— ¡Deja eso! — Grité alarmada al entrar, pero tropecé con alguien, un hombre bien vestido como un pingüino.

— Lo lamento, señorita Catra.

— ¿Usted quién es?

La vieja bruja nos esperaba de brazos cruzados en la entrada. Lucía un brillante vestido rojo vino, no se veía molesta, más bien expectante.

— No las encontré en casa, por lo que decidí hacer el trabajo de la cena yo misma. — Dijo relajando.

— Madame, la cena estará lista en 30 minutos, la mesa está servida y los interiores han sido adecuados. — Explicó uno de la servidumbre.

— Maravilloso. — Ella se dirigió de nuevo a nosotros — Ustedes vaya a cambiarse de ropa.

Ambas obedecimos sin chistar, la casa era distinta, ya no era lúgubre si no llena de una luz y calidez cómo lo había imaginado de niña. La iluminación era clara, los muebles de la sala y comedor fueron intercambiados por unos más modernos, olía exquisito desde la cocina e incluso había plantas decorativas y flores. Pero sólo el primer piso era de esa manera, el camino a nuestra habitación seguía siendo oscuro y sin gracia.

— Oh por cierto, Catra ven aquí.— Me llamó ya cuando estaba en la escalera. — Tengo un encargo muy especial para ti. — Ya sabía que todo esto era una trampa... — Tocaras el piano para los invitados esta noche después de la cena, ya están hechos los preparativos. Es una canción de la banda que tanto te gusta. —

Me entrego la partitura con un gesto amable.

Guns N' Roses — This I Love

O tal vez si era una trampa.

Finos vestidos estaban en cada una demuestras camas, acomodados junto con joyas y zapatos para la ocasión. Mi vestido era negro y rojo, con una falda que caía en campana; el de Adora era ajustado con una cola de sirena de color blanco y dorado. Conciliamos que esto era muy incómodo y que la mujer ya se había vuelto loca tratando ser una buena madre a estas alturas del partido. Por lo menos me tranquilizaba que ambas no teníamos ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pasamos por la habitación de Light Weaver, ella me llamo y me ordenó sentarme frente a su ostentosa cómoda. Adora recibiría a los invitados, en su mirada podía ver su temor por mi mientras me dejaba a solas con ella.

—Mi niña. — Me llamo con dulzura. — Debes estar correctamente maquillada para tu debut, hoy vamos a dar una cena importante para personas importantes.

Sus manos peinaron mi cabello castaño con cuidado, termine con un hermoso moño para mí. Luego colocó una base de piel en mi rostro moreno, así siguió maquillándome hasta terminar con mis ojos. Me miraba en el espejo irreconocible, hasta yo perdí el aliento. Era incómodo y raro, siempre pensé que estaba ebria o drogada pero sus ojos no estaban dilatados.

—Lo vez eres hermosa, siempre lo fuiste pero no podías mostrarlo correctamente. — Por ultimo aplico lápiz labial en mi boquete. — El maquillaje sirve para mostrarnos más fuertes y seguras de nosotras mismas y a la vez recordamos que detrás de todo esto seguimos siendo humanas y vulnerables. Por eso Catra, tú debes ser fuerte sin maquillaje porque nunca tendrás que disfrazarte de nada para tener el poder que ya tienes. Perdóname y de nada.

Quería llorar, en un par de minutos estaba en un cuento de hadas y podía perdonar todo lo que me había hecho y todo lo hizo sin que yo lo supiera. Esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en mi mente, al igual que la marca de maquillaje ''Grayskull'' en futuro. Prácticamente el momento más feliz de mi vida, pero como mi primer beso fue marcado por la amargura.

Descendí los escalones hasta el comedor de la mano de mi madrastra, me veía radiante y feliz. "Los invitados" lo cambiaron todo, no era los típicos socios que creí que serian. Solo reconocí a Lonnie y a sus padres de ese grupo de personas, dos hombres y un chico moreno, una mujer asiática esperaban ya acomodados en la mesa. Adora estaba a un costado con una cara de horror al igual que el chico moreno.

—Bueno, Catra ya debes conocer al Sr. Parker y la Sra. Parker, su hija estudia contigo, ¿no? — Dijo con elegancia.

—Sí, así es. — Lonnie hizo una reverencia.

—Somos muy buenas amigas. — Los señores asintieron, parecía que ellos también estaban incomodos.

—Me alegro. Ellos son George Sanders y Lance Williams, importantes senadores en el congreso. —Me presento a ambos hombres que parecían muy unidos. Me ofrecieron un cálido saludo. — Ella es la Castaspella Sanders y su hijo Bow Sanders.

La mujer asiática también me saludo cariñosamente y su hijo me dedico una sonrisa pero me miraba con cierta lastima. Casi como si ya me conociera, algo estaba muy mal. Yo estaba realmente confundida porque el muchacho no se parecía nada a su madre, aquí había gato encerrado.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Catra Weaver. — Salude ofreciendo mi mano, pero en ese momento me di cuenta que ese era un saludo de ''hombres'', por suerte solo se rieron de mí.

Otra cosa que me parecía muy extraña era comer algo que yo no lo había cocinado, era la primera vez que comía hecho por un chef. Por suerte seguí todo lo que Adora hacía para verme como si tuviera modales, porque la clase de etiqueta siempre la reprobaba. En la cena nadie hablo, solo hasta terminar y la Sra. Weaver hacer un brindis. Alzo su copa junto a la de los demás.

— ¡Hoy quiero dar un brindis por mis hijas, Adora y Catra! ¡Adora ha aprobado sus exámenes de ingreso en Harvard, Oxford y Cambridge! ¡Catra por otro lado ha reprobado en cada universidad a la que postulo!

No tengo palabras para expresar como me sentí en ese momento, solo deseé perder la memoria a partir de esto. Un mozo trajo en una bandeja las cartas de respuesta que obtuve para todas las universidades a la que pedí una beca.

—Chicago, Miami, Florida, New York, todas han sido rechazadas. Supongo que esto fue tu mayor fracaso, Adora. Te dije que tú eras responsable de tu pequeña mascota. — La mujer la miro directamente, la rubia estaba en shock al igual que yo. — Maravillosa inútil que creé, pero eso es lo que esperaba claramente porque es la carga de Adora; no la mía.

Entonces todas esas palabras fueron para torturarme, era lo único que quería de mí. Me ilusiono sólo para burlarse de mi después. 

— ¡Light Weaver que significa esto! — Gritó el padre de Lonnie — ¡Usted es su madre, esto es inaudito!

—Inaudito es que su hija se escape casi todas las noches a pedir caridad con Catra, ¿me cree tan imbécil para no darme cuenta? — Respondió mirando fijamente a al padre y a su hija. — O que tengo dos amantes, uno más inadecuado que el otro. Una libertina eso es lo que es.

— ¡Estas cayendo muy bajo! ¡Es una niña, no tienes derecho a decir esa barbaridad! — Grito George levantándose de la mesa.

— ¡¿Oh entonces ofrecer a tu propio hijo a cambio de mi favor no es caer bajo?!

— ¿De qué está hablando? — Lance estaba al borde del llanto mirando directamente a George.

— ¿No lo sabes? — Shadow Weaver disfrutaba el espectáculo que se avecinaba. — George ofreció a tu pequeño Bow para mi hija, solo con tal de avanzar en su carrera política. Lo dejo a solas con mi Adora, para seducirla y ganarme. Pero ustedes dos son tan imbéciles, hasta Catra y Adora pueden admitir que están juntas, mientras que tú y George se esconde bajo un matrimonio de humo. — Entonces La mujer de lengua venenosa miro a Castaspella. — ¡Sorpresa, yo me cojo a Casta de vez en cuando, solo espero que Catra sea mejor en la cama que...!

— ¡¿Ella lo hizo?! — Esta vez yo me levante de la mesa, y ella se reía de mí.

—Tienes razón me desvié del tema. En el 2008 yo traje a Adora a Seattle, la deje solo y luego ella volvió muy preocupada y aterrada. ¿Lo hicieron no? Adora no cae en esas trampas, porque también era la mía y Bow es un buen chico. Pero Adora y yo prometimos algo, ella seguía siendo mi pequeña marioneta y yo no tocaría ni un pelo de su querida Catra y en su pequeño paraíso bajo la guardia y henos aquí. — Volvió su mirada a todos los invitados para beber su copa. — Beban su vino mientras que nuestra diversión no termina.

Fui arrastrada al piano de cola en la sala, todos estaban en trance, incluida Adora.

—Toca para tu madre, inútil. — Dijo sin un ápice de compasión. — Oh y no olvides el canto.

Y entonces volví a ser sumisa, callada no podía decir nada. Solo lo que me ordenaba, es que había tanto poder. Dios hasta sabía que podía cantar, mis manos se deslizaron al teclado, La mujer desapareció hasta que una fusta negra y de cuero azotó mi pierna.

—Postura, ponte derecha. Una pianista debe sentarse recta.

Sabía que iba doler, la parte herida ardía aguadamente mientras empezaba a tocar.

And now I don't know why

 _Y ahora no se porque_  
She wouldn't say goodbye

 _Ella no diria adios_  
But then it seems that I

 _Pero entonces parece que yo_  
Had seen it in her eyes

_Lo había visto en sus ojos  
  
_

And it might not be wise  
 _Y puede que no sea sabio_

I'd still have to try

_Todavía tendría que intentarlo_

With all the love I have inside

_Con todo el amor que tengo adentro_

I can't deny _No puedo negar_

I just can't let it die

 _Simplemente no puedo dejarlo morir_  
Cause her heart's just like mine

 _Porque su corazón es como el mío_  
And she holds her pain inside

 _Y ella sostiene su dolor adentro_  
So if you ask me why 

_Entonces si me preguntas por qué_  
She wouldn't say goodbye _  
Ella no diria adiós._

I know somewhere inside

 _Se en algún lugar adentro_  
There is a special light

 _Hay una luz especial_  
Still shining bright

 _Todavía brillando brillante_  
And even on the darkest night

 _E incluso en la noche más oscura_  
She can't deny _  
Ella no puede negar_

So if she's somewhere near me

 _Entonces si ella está en algún lugar cerca de mí_  
I hope to God she hears me

 _Espero por Dios que ella me escuche_  
There's no one else

 _No hay nadie más_  
Could ever make me feel

 _Alguna vez podría hacerme sentir_  
I'm so alive

_Estoy tan vivo  
  
  
  
_

Recibí un latigazo en mi muñeca junto después de un error.

—¡Hazlo correctamente! — Ordeno, si ninguna expresión de arrepentimiento. Los invitados estaban tan asustados y perturbados que no decían nada, nadie de ellos de ayudaría. Continúe tocando.

  
I hoped she'd never leave me

 _Esperaba que ella nunca me dejara_  
Please, God, you must believe me

_Por favor, Dios, debes creerme_

  
I've searched the universo

 _He buscado el universo_  
And found myself

 _Y me encontré_  
Within' her eyes _  
Dentro de sus ojos_

Esta vez recibí el golpe en mi obro provocando reacción mi hombro, por ello otro mas en mi antebrazo. A este punto mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que temía soltar por recibir más castigo.

—Tu voz, la entonación debe ser perfecta; no bajes. _  
  
  
_

No matter how I try

 _No importa como lo intente_  
They say it's all a lie

 _Dicen que todo es mentira_  
So what's the use of my

 _Entonces, ¿de qué sirve mi_  
Confessions to a crime

 _Confesiones a un crimen_  
Of passions that won't die

 _De pasiones que no morirán_  
In my heart

_En mi corazón_

So if she's somewhere near me

 _Entonces si ella está en algún lugar cerca de mí_  
I hope to God she hears me

 _Espero por Dios que ella me escuche_  
There's no one else

 _No hay nadie mas  
_  
Could ever make me feel

 _Alguna vez podría hacerme sentir_  
I'm so alive _  
Estoy tan vivo_  
I hoped she'd never leave me  
Please God you must believe me...

_Por favor dios debes creerme..._

Ya había perdido las cuentas de los azotes que recibí en unos pocos minutos. No pude terminar la canción, el dolor pudo más que mi miedo; no sangraba porque ninguno de esos golpes fue en mi piel directamente, siempre apuntaba a la ropa.

—Pero mira el desastre que eres, ¿y así querías dedicarte esto? Cuando ni siguiera puedes cantar y tocar a mismo tiempo. Tus eres la única culpable de esto, no lo olvides. — Casi me derrumbo pero Adora me sostuvo; ella parecía tan adolorida como yo.

—Es suficiente. — Dijo ella sosteniendo mi cuerpo entre sus brazos.

—No, no lo es, yo no hice este espectáculo solo para molestar a tu mascota. — Ella se retiró del piano y se dirigió a todos en la sala. — ¡Escúchenme bien, todos ustedes, si están aquí es porque demando todos los favores que me deben! ¡George y Lance, pondrán a su hijo en el parlamento o toda su sucia vida política se sabrá en menos de lo que los noticieros del país lo sepan; eso incluye mis favores! — Después señalo a los padres de Lonnie. — ¡Mientras que ustedes, borren todo rastro de mi o de ellas! — Rediciéndose a Adora y a mí. — ¡Estoy harta de este pueblo de mierda!

Nadie dijo nada, solo asintió. Yo me estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco. El aire me faltaba, no podía seguir con los ojos abiertos, no podía simplemente seguir de este modo.

.

.

.

Me levante cerca delas doce de la tarde, mi cuerpo quemaba como hierro fundido y mis piernas no reaccionaban. Adora estaba mi lado, arrodillada enfrente de mi cama; sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.

—Sabes que hay que irnos. —Susurré y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus ojos brillaron completamente.

Me ayudo a vestirme, la ropa dolía con tan solo rozar mi piel pero logue juntar el valor para salir de la cama. Metimos lo que pudimos en nuestras maletas.

—No podemos usar el auto, está a su nombre.

—Compraremos billetes de tren, dejaremos el auto en la estación. Tengo cerca de 5 mil dólares, eso debe bastar hasta mientras.

Y así paso, sin pensar demasiado porque no había que hacer ¿no?

El tren llegaría cerca de las 4 de la tarde, no habíamos hablado nada desde que partimos del pueblo. Adora no estaba bien, su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte, mi mente estúpida creía que tenía miedo.

—Hey todo va a estar bien. — Asegure, me senté junto a ella, sostuve su mano y le di un beso en la mejilla. — Conseguí boletos para California, siempre quise conocer el mar.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? — Pregunto mirando al suelo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Incluso después de todo lo que ha pasado, no te has rendido. Ye falle, no pude protegerte. — Su voz rompía en llanto, estaba decepcionada de sí misma.

—Yo te dije que te amaba, desde que era una niña lo hice. No puedo dejar de hacerlo ahora, no puedo rendirme, solo trato de estar junto a ti. Eres todo lo que quiero y por eso no puedo verte ser una muñeca con la cual Ella pueda jugar.

—No lo hice... juro que no me acosté con nadie. — Adora lloraba desconsolada apretando su manos. — Bow fue muy amable, nunca hicimos nada pero me dijo que tenía que usar lo que sabía a mi favor.

—No me importa...

—Pero a mí sí, sí que importa. Quiero decirte todo lo que nunca te dije, todas esas preguntas que nunca hiciste, quiero sacarlas de mí antes de que dejemos este lugar.

No pude negarme, ella me contó todo. Los sobornos, el chantaje e inclusive que hizo en los viajes de negocios.

—... nunca me obligo a tener sexo, y no lo hice. Salía de esos embrollos como ella: con amenazas...

—El tren ya llego, es hora de irnos. — Tome su rostro entre mis manos después de dejar el equipaje dentro, ella no había querido levantarse de esa banca. — Nada de eso importara cuando lleguemos a California, todo estará bien.

—No nada estará bien, Catra. Tengo enemigos, enemigos que no me dejaran huir así como así y también tengo un trato que cumplir.

No quería oír nada de lo que decía, solo debía llevarla al interior del tren y tú se solucionaría. La jale hacia a él, pese a sus negativas.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces, Adora! ¡Seremos libres, te lo prometo! — Ya estaba cerca, solo unos cuantos pasos más.

— ¡No, tú lo harás! — La rubia se detuvo en seco y me dio su último beso. Me empujo dentro del tren antes que cerraran las puertas.

— ¡Adora! — Golpeé la ventana de la puerta mientras el tren se preparaba para partir. — ¡Adora!

—Tenemos que ser realistas, Catra... — Ella lloraba mientras me dedicaba un falsa sonrisa. — Es la única manera que estés a salvo, es la única manera en la que tengas un futuro. — El tren partía lentamente pero seguía avanzando lentamente. — Regresa cuando lo necesites, Ella te esperará y nunca la volverás a ver.

— ¡Basta, no me hagas esto! ¡Vuelve conmigo! — No me di cuenta cuando el encargado me sujetaba para evitar un escándalo. — ¡Por favor te necesito!

— ¡Te amo, esto es porque te amo tanto! ¡Catra, te amo!

— ¡No!

Temblando y con el fantasma de sus labios en los míos es como me mantuve ese mes de agosto. Fue tan rápido que no memorice su textura, fue tan fugaz que no pude tatuarme su esencia. Quería volver, debía volver pero el recuerdo de la fusta de cuero me mantenía a raya y evitaba que cruzara la línea a pesar que las heridas desaparecieron. Gaste todo el dinero en cosas mundanas y alcohol, en un mes ya conocía todo lo que debía de Los Ángeles y también sus bares.

Pero volví, la culpa, la vergüenza y el miedo, no por mi si no por mi Adora, me hicieron volver. Me importaba una mierda lo que me hicieran, porque yo también debía proteger a Adora. La vida era vacía sin ella, Adora me hizo necesitarla tanto.

En casa, todo estaba tan lúgubre y sucio, los muebles fueron cubiertos de sábanas blancas y otros retirados. Adora no estaba, en nuestra habitación nuestras camas ya no estaban. Pero sabía que Light Weaver estaba aquí, el olor a tabaco la delato desde la entrada. Entonces estaba ahí, archivando documentos en una carpeta en su escritorio. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¡¿Dónde está Adora?! — Pregunte alterada con los puños en la mesa. Aun le tenía miedo pero fingía que no.

—Lejos... tanto para ti como para mí.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste con ella?!

—Ella ahora estudia en Europa. Casi pierdo la paciencia esperando a que vinieras, creí que no volverías. — Se quitó sus lentes, inmutada por mi presencia.

— ¿Por qué me esperarías?

—Para enviarte lejos, al igual que con ella. — Deslizo la carpeta para mí.

Adentro estaban todos mis documentos, desde mi adopción hasta mis calificaciones de la escuela. Papeles para la Universidad de Columbia en la Escuela de Leyes y un boleto de avión para mí.

—No entiendo nada...

—Por su puesto nunca lo haces, pienso que tu carrera de pianista seria menos prolifera que como Abogada. Vete de esta casa, yo pagare por tus estudios y nada más; de aquí en adelante estas sola. Agradece a Adora por esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Fusta: Es el látigo que usan los jinetes con los caballos. 
> 
> -Lo siento por si esta muy triste.
> 
> -Están en el 2010 
> 
> -¿Cuanto lemon quieres en el cap? Yo: Yes 
> 
> -Quería escribir el cap el 4 de agosto porque era mi cumpleaños pero no pude.
> 
> -Perdón por si estaba aburrido o mi escritura, pronto daré mi examen de ingreso y no he tenido tiempo. 
> 
> -Gracia a todos por su apoyo.


	7. You should be honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capítulo hay una escena lemon que no me convence ponerla dado que la encuentro algo innecesaria, por lo tanto el cap el tiene un aviso de la escena(#).Es algo alternativo y no afecta a la continuidad.

Me gustaría decir que estaba totalmente ebria la noche anterior, decir que no recuerdo nada y que no estaba consciente de lo que hacia. Salir de esta ostentosa habitación y fingir que no acosté con ella, pero jamás en mi vida he sido hipócrita — cosa desafortunada para una mujer de mi profesión—. Mi boca esta seca y todo me parece molesto, estoy muy lejos del suelo de la calle pero puedo oír a los autos trinar sus bocinas, confieso que quiero quedarme en cama, esta no es mi cama, esta no es mi casa y debo irme. Parte de su labial o del mío se hallaba decorando la almohada y las sabanas junto con el resto de maquillaje. No me arrepiento de algo que ya sabía que iba a pasar, pero me sorprende que yo no le gritara todo lo que quería decirle, estas cosas nunca las había preparado; a decir la verdad me resigne a nunca volverla a ver o mejor nunca me acorde de dejarla ir y ha estado ahí siempre sin que pueda hacer nada. Me vuelvo a comportar como una adolescente: espero que las cosas se den naturalmente para adaptarme a los cambio y aceptar todo sin replicar sin un 'pero'; estoy harta. Quiero darme una ducha pero su cuarto tiene muchas puertas y no tengo la menor idea de cuál de ella conduce al baño, solo veo su candelabro en el techo negro que refleja la gran ventana en frente mío. Sigo desnuda pero qué más da, el próximo edificio está a kilómetros de este penhouse. Hace frió, es un día gris con gran probabilidad de lluvia.

—Cariño — Adora entra con un vaso de vidrio con agua y lo que espero sea una aspirina. Viste una bata negra de bordes blancos.

—Jamás usamos nombres de mascotas —. Es lo único que se me ocurre antes de tomar la pastilla. Puede que m este dando narcóticos que yo igualmente lo tomaría, mi confianza se renueva por la familiaridad con la que me mira. No han nadie más idiota que yo, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver ¿verdad?

—Es bonito, además quiero saber cómo se siente decirlo. —Adora se sienta mi lado. Puedo ver un deseo reprimido, sus puños cerrados soportando el peso de su torso y sus labios temblando como una hoja. — Me alegra que estés conmigo de nuevo.

—Me alegra ver que no sucumbiste a la drogadicción. — La resaca saca mi sarcasmo a flote. Vi mi ropa interior y el vestido doblado torpemente en un sillón cercano, al igual que mi bolso. — ¿Por qué me hiciste llevar un vestido? Sabes que odio utilizar falda.

—Aun así lo hiciste cuando me visitaste en mi empresa. — Dijo sin dejar esa engreída sonrisa.

—Fue diferente, era trabajo.

—Entonces puedes considérarlo trabajo. No puedes culparme por verte en un vestido bonito.

—Mi trabajo no incluye prostituirse por la firma en un papel. — Dije, salí de la cama sin importar mi estado de desnudez con el vaso de agua. Me vestí solo mirándola por el reflejo de la ventana, pero seguía con esa maldita expresión del rostro. — ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—Sigues siendo la misma de siempre, ya sabía que nadie podría cambiarte... — El vaso cae de mi mano y se rompe al caer al suelo.

—No, soy la misma Catra de antes. — Dije pensando en la universidad, ¿no soy la misma de antes?

—Mientes, sigues siendo la misma gatita salvaje de siempre que ni todo el abuso de Light Weaver pudo cambiar. – De repente, me abraza por detrás, sus manos en mi cintura me recuerdan la noche anterior. —No importa si eres distinta o la misma, lo que importa es que estamos juntas y nadie nos separará nunca más; lo prometo.

Sus palabras suenan dulces cuando es una promesa, ¿Por qué sigo amando que me prometa cosas a mí? Sus labios recorren mi cuello hasta que volteo y doy chance para que me bese, era menos doloroso con besos. Solo dejo que la cosas fluyan y me trago todo; supongo que habría otra oportunidad. Mi teléfono empieza a vibrar, el tono de llamada indica que era Mermista. A penas desbloqueo la pantalla y encuentro un gran mensaje de texto.

"Llámame de inmediato cuando salgas del departamento de Weaver"

"Tenemos que hablar"

Hoy, 11:15 AM

—Carajo —Maldecí

— ¿Trabajo en un domingo? — Dijo acariciando mis brazos.

— ¡Carajo, es tarde! — Termine de vestirme.

—Podrías quedarte y desayunar conmigo. — Pidió al verme como me vestía lo más rápido que podía.

—Puedes darte ese lujo porque eres la jefa, yo soy la novata.

No dijo dada después de eso, ella solo se retiró a la cocina.

—Te hare café, no me gusta cuando sales siempre alborotada de casa y no comes nada. Tuviste anemia durante mucho tiempo en la escuela por ello.

Termine de vestirme lo más rápido que pude, los tacones e hice un moño descuidado con mi cabello. El vestido rojo de nuevo caía en mis caderas en forma de campana, la tela cubría mis pechos en forma de "V", el escote se extendía hasta mi espalda desnuda. Era bonito, pero sigue siendo el mismo vestido que Adora uso en el baile de verano, solo que en rojo. Había algo maquiavélico en ponerme estas prendas, me hacía dudar en el estado psicológico de Adora. Quería revivir buenos recuerdos y borrar los malos, yo sé que ella no podía tapar el solo con un dedo y estaba muy consciente de lo que pasó. Yo la perdone hace años por dejarme, pero nunca perdí el resentimiento que tenía en el fondo tan profundo como dejar pasar lo de anoche, tal vez a eso se le llame amor.

No tenía tiempo para lavarme la cara o mucho menos mirar el desastre que era frente al espejo, solo me bastaba el reflejo de la ventana para saber que mi maquillaje estaba corrido sobre mí. Salí hasta encontrarme con la cocina, este lugar es gigantesco; tiene una biblioteca y un cuarto de cine. No me había dado cuenta que se divide tres pisos cuando me llevo a su cuarto, caminaba casi sin rumbo hasta llegar a la cocina; reconocí el pasillo que llevaba a la salida no sin antes ver a Adora preparando un sándwich. Todo ese lugar era de un estilo minimalista moderno, cosa de gente rica sin importancia.

—El contrato está firmado completamente. — Dijo mientras servía café en un vaso desechable, yo lo mire y revise que en efecto todo estuviera todo en orden. — Así ahorro estar en una aburrida reunión con Sea Hawk.

—Supongo que esto es todo por ahora.

—Espera, no puedes salir con labial en todo tu cuerpo. — Se acercó a mí limpiando con una servilleta las manchas de maquillaje de mi escote. Era algo excitantante volver a tener su manos tocándome descaradamente. — Por más que me guste esta versión salvajemente sexy de ti, no soy la clase de persona que le guste humillar a una persona para demostrar un punto.

— ¿No hiciste todo este teatro para probar un punto? — Dije sin rodeos, me estaba comenzando a impacientar su actitud.

— ¿Y cuál sería ese punto? — Me miraba curiosa y un tanto divertida. Esa maldita loca.

—Que todavía te quiero.

—Tienes razón, pero aun así no me gusta que vayas por la calle de esta manera. — Estaba harta, si pudiera simplemente marcharme.

—Gracias, tengo que irme. — Dije tomando el café y los papeles en mi bolso pero ella no lo soltaba.

—Te quiero ver esta noche ¿Puedes?

—Adora, no creo que debamos...

— ¿Vernos más? No te creo nada, Catra. Mucho menos después de lo de anoche.

—Estaba ebria, es diferente.

—No era diferente cuando estábamos justas, yo lo sentí. Sé que me sigues queriendo, tu misma lo dijiste, esto probando un punto.

— ¿Quieres hablar del pasado? Bien. ¿Weaver volvió a ofrecerte como un proxeneta? –Fui tomando los papeles a la fuerza. Terminaría explotando si ella sigue de esta manera.

—No fui más inteligente que ella. No puedo negar que tuve mis aventuras, pero esa era mi decisión. Ahora tú estás aquí, sigues siendo mi Catra.

— ¡Abre los ojos Adora! ¡Basta de vivir en ese ego creado de traumas de la niñez! ¡No soy tuya como antes, he cambiado!

Ella se acercó violentamente, juraba que podía golpearla en cualquier instante. Ese mecanismo de defensa reaccionaba sin importar quién fuera.

—No, no cambiaste para nada. — Dijo mirando mis puños entre cerrados. — Eres la misma gatita miedosa de siempre.

—No, ya no le tengo miedo a nada. No puedo enojarme contigo por dejarme pero si por joderme la vida en los últimos tres días.

Eso era todo, me marche sin dejar de mirarla con cierta repugnancia, tal vez hacia mí misma.

—Mi chófer te llevará a tu departamento. Dudo que quieras utilizar el metro con resaca.

Lo que daría por quitarle esa bella y encantadora sonrisa triunfante de su adorable rostro. La resaca me estaba matando y la actitud de Adora no ayudaba. Ella me tomaba esto como un berrinche mío, y seguramente lo es porque he estado aguantando berrinches durante toda mi vida. Soy infantil y patética.

Estaba en lo correcto volví a Tribeca en su auto lujoso. Esta vez no tenía el mismo chico rubio, pero no me inquietaban como antes. El clima estaba empeorando, los truenos aumentaba con más frecuencia mientras la ciudad se empapaba por la lluvia de otoño. El clima se estaba volviendo más frio. Recuerdo las historias y cuentos que Adora y yo nos contábamos antes de dormir en una tormenta cuando estábamos en el orfanato: Hay un hombre que se esconde en la sombra de los relámpagos. Viste un terno negro con sombrero de copa blanco, al mirarte te roba el alma al morir y la guarda en su sombrero de copa. Sus ojos son azules y brillantes como estrellas, ves el cielo a través de ellos y si cierras lo ojos ves tu muerte. Su piel es blanca porque es un hombre hecho de polvo lunar. Adora no se parece al hombre relámpago, pero siento que se llevó mi alma.

Entonces llego al edificio de ladrillos rojos y ventanales enmarcados de negro, en el primer piso hay un restaurante en donde puedo tocar el piano de la dueña, la Sra. Molly. Los vecinos son amables pero muy fisgones; lo bueno es que desde la universidad se lidiar con gente así. Recojo el correo de mi casilla. La señora Nohelle —la casera— me miraba con desaprobación al entrar al lobby del edificio, no la culpo tenía una cara horrible y un vestido de noche descotado.

—Un auto cada noche, ¿ahora en que te estás metiendo Catra? — Me pregunto leyendo el periódico. Me miraba de reojo a través de su cabello rojo.

—Soy mecánica Sra. Nohelle, por eso llegó cada noche en un auto diferente. — Dije sin ganas subiendo las escaleras.

Mi departamento es el más pequeño del quinto piso, un cuarto con baño, la cocina, una pequeña sala en la misma área. No era muy lujoso, pero era suficiente para alguien que estaba todo el día afuera de casa. Las paredes tenían papel tapiz blanco que se estaba cayendo por la humedad y tenía muy pocos muebles.

Me doy un baño rápido, trato de no pensar en todo lo que Adora toco anoche; es asqueroso. Trato de vestirme con lo primero que aparece en el armario, una blusa blanca con pantalones negros. Tome los primeros tacones que encontré y me ate el cabello en una cola de caballo. Trate de maquillar mi rostro lo mejor que pude para ocultar mi resaca. Solo me pongo la cadena dorada con una ''C'' que Scorpia me dio cuando nos separamos. Es raro tener algo de tu ex y que sea la letra de la inicial de tu nombre. ¿Cómo estará ella? la deje a penas me gradué de la universidad y no fue una separación bonita. Supongo que ya la debieron ascender a capitán de policía o algo así. No me dio una ''S'', me dio una ''C'' de Catra; no lamento haberla dejado, lamento no ser lo que ella siempre necesito.

No desperdicio el pequeño refrigerio que Adora preparo, la curiosidad me mata al ver los papeles en mi bolso. Le hecho una ojeada al contrato, era mucho pero solo leí las cosas que podían interesarle a Adora, no estaba al tanto de todo lo que decía las 20 hojas y es que no me importaba mucho. Después de todo este fue un truco sucio de Mermista para asociarse a Grayskull y el de Adora para atraparme, mataron dos pájaros de un tiro. Algo saltó a mis ojos de inmediato, había un contrato pre—definitivo por un viaje de muestra de cargamento de sólo una tonelada. Si eso era cierto, la pregunta era porque tanto embrollo en el definitivo. Estaba relacionada con derecho empresarial, es normal un acuerdo de este tipo ¿Pero no se suponía que el viaje de muestra ya estaba inherente en el contrato? Bueno es Adora, es muy cuidadosa en sus cosas.

Ya se me hacía tarde para el trabajo, llegaría en una hora con el tráfico. Salí del apartamento, no revise el correo pero no importaba, siempre eran agencias financieras tratando de vender una tarjeta de crédito. La señora Nohelle seguía en la entrada, solo me despedí cordialmente. Poco o nada me duro mi prisa por ir al trabajo, tenía que compartir un Uber si quería llegar a tiempo. El hombre que llego en la camioneta negra era sospechosamente aterrador y conocido para mí, al igual que la acompañante.

—Tengo que ir al distrito financiero, Calle 45. — Dije, el hombre solo asintió.

Poco a poco nos desviábamos mas de mi destino, al principio pensé que dejaría a la pasajera primero que a mí; pero todo eso cambio cuando llegamos hasta Brooklyn.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?! — Exaspere. — Si esto es un secuestro, dejen decirles que no traigo mucho dinero y mis cuentas bancarias están rojo.

Mi primera tesis fue que no andaban atrás de mi dinero, si no el de Mermista o Adora, como si ya no tuviera tantos problemas con esas mujeres.

—No es un secuestro, es la acotación de una orden por ti Wild Cat. — El pasajero se dio la vuelta y pude ver su rostro.

— ¿Lonnie? — Dije sin aliento.

—Oye aquí también esta Rogelio. — Señalo al hombre fornido que manejaba a su lado.

— ¿Esto es una broma?

—No, pero si tienes una orden bajo tu nombre del FBI.

— ¿Qué?

.

.

.

Llegue a un edificio gris, no tenía esposas pero aun así me llevaban como una presa. Había varias oficinas hasta llegar a una sala de interrogatorios.

— ¿No me dirán nada? ¿Enserio?

—Oye ni yo sé mucho al respecto, solo sé que la jefa te quiere.

— ¿Cómo terminaste así? Pensé que serias dueña de una mafia a estas alturas. — Dije sabiendo que no me respondería a ninguna pregunta.

—Bueno mi vida de mafiosa termino con el FBI y ya que mi padre perdió todo su dinero y se colgó de una viga, acepte el trabajo de agente y consultora.

—Won, lamento lo de tu padre.

—Suele suceder, pero al menos logramos que Kyle tuviera un empleo decente.

— ¿Él también está aquí? Pensé que terminaría en una tienda de verduras.

—Bueno, las cosas cambiaron desde que te fuiste de Illinois.

—Lamento irme sin despedirme de ninguno de ustedes. — Dije sincera.

—Está bien, te entendemos después de lo que sucedió en aquella cena horrible.

—La jefa la interrogara ahora. Quiere que todos salgamos de la sala. — Aseguro Rogelio.

—Bien.

Tardo unos minutos, el cuarto estaba oscuro después que Lonnie se fue. Solo la luz de una lámpara iluminaba mi cara causándome un dolor de cabeza. Enserio que demandaría al FBI por hacerme esto.

—Bien Srta. Lioness, tenemos unas preguntas que hacerle. — Una silueta alta y fornida aprecio, pero no podía verla bien, sin embargo su voz era muy familiar.

—En primera, no pueden tener una orden de captura a mi nombre sin mostrarme un documento escrito. Tampoco responderé nada sin mi abogada, Mermista Kher. Soy abogada y se mis derechos.

—La orden fue dada por escrito en su correo hace tres días. — Malta sea, malditos bancos. — Su abogada estaba notificada esta mañana pero en vista que esta aquí ese derecho será revocado hasta su llegada.

—Bueno, tengo derecho a guardar silencio. — Esto de seguro era algo sobre Mermista y sus trapos sucios, como su ex secretaria debía estará al tanto de algo.

—Lamento informarle que ese derecho no pude ser ejercido debido a su deuda con el Estado.

— ¿Qué deuda? ¿De qué demonios habla?

—Usted es Catra Weaver, adoptada por Light Weaver el 12 de Noviembre de 1998 en el orfanato estatal de Dallas. En el 2016 ayudo a la investigación de un cartel Coreano y se le permitió acceder al programa de protección de testigo y cambiar su identidad. ¿Correcto?

—La Srta. Kher hizo todo, yo no tuve nada que ver.

—Sí pero usted ayudo como chivo expiatorio, además de que pago sus deudas con la universidad de Columbia. Una suma de 50 mil dólares.

—Correcto.

—Entonces como protegida del FBI está en la obligación de responder a este interrogatorio, de contrario se le retirara su protección y su identidad verdadera será revelada. — A este punto me importaba una mierda esto hasta que... — Y también se le juzgara como cómplice y por obstrucción de la justicia.

—Este día no puede ir peor, ¿Qué mierda quieres saber?

—Es sobre Adora Weaver

La mujer se acercó a la luz y al verla no pude evitar tocar la cadena dorada. La mujer de chompa de cuero y botas negras, su cabello rubio blanco y su característica voz. Todo con una placa del FBI en su cuello.

— ¿Scorpia?

—Hola, gatita salvaje.

Es que todos lo que me he relacionado en el pasado viene a ajusta cuentas conmigo. Durante diez años viví sin esta mierda y ahora se junta todo. Todo esto estaba mal.

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda Scorpia?! — Solté sin detenerme a pensar.

—Seamos profesionales Catra. — Rio suavemente mientras se sentaba enfrente de mí. Su cabello creció un poco pero sigue teniendo su cara amable. — Soy la Capitana del departamento del FBI de Brooklyn, queremos saber sobre tu hermana Adora.

—No sé nada, pierdes tu tiempo. A penas la encontré de nuevo hace tres días. — Confesé.

—Si con un contrato con Oceánica SA. — Señalo el contrato, seguramente lo cogió de mi bolso. — Este si estoy en lo correcto.

—Así es, soy la represéntate legal de la empresa. —Después de esa afirmación sabía que estaba trabajando como abogada de esa compañía y no solo por mí — Solo le lleve el contrato a ella, ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿En qué problema se metió Adora? — Dije con miedo.

— ¿Adora sigue significando algo para ti? ¿No es verdad? — Dije mirando fijamente a la cadena que me regalo cuando éramos novias.

—Dijiste que seriamos profesionales. —Recobre la compostura.

—El cartel coreano de éxtasis fue desmantelado pero no completamente, jamás encontramos a su líder. Un barco de Oceánica con cargamento de industrias Grayskull de una tonelada zarpo hace unos días hasta Italia, el contenedor fue incautado con media tonelada de materia prima después, pero en los registros decía que era media tonelada a pesar que salió de Corea con la tonelada completa. ¿Qué paso con la media tonelada restante?

—Yo no estaba en Italia, no puedo saberlo. Puede ser un error o un robo de contrabandistas, el cual está asegurado por la empresa.

Scorpia me miró fijamente y suspiro. En realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedió, pero

—Si puede ser un error, pero eso no quita el hecho que un Senador está involucrado y tú también. — Esa mirada sobre mí, era algo que odio. Lástima, como si yo fuera una tonta niña inocente. Trata de ayudarme como si yo tuviera algo bueno en mi interior.

—Ayer en la noche fue acompañante de Adora hasta el día de hoy, aproximadamente a las 11:44 dejé el edificio donde se aloja. Sé que no fue un encuentro en completo profesional.

—Scorpia sin ofender pero mis relaciones personales no son del interés del FBI o de mi ex novia. — Dije completamente enfadada. — Ve directamente al punto dado a que desconozco todo lo que me dices.

— Esto te lo diré como una vieja amiga pero si llega a ser difundido puedes cometer un delito. — Dijo sin muchas ganas, supongo que había apostado al caballo equivocado. — Adora está lavando dinero de alguna manera, solo tenemos una informante y un contenedor en camino a Manhattan. Supuse que sabias algo...

—Entonces pierdes tu tiempo. No soy la abogada de Adora pero si lo que me dices es correcto entonces tienes un caso basado en tonterías. — Estaba a punto de arrebatarle los papeles del contrato de Sea Hawk que al fin de al cabo no puede retener eso como evidencia dado a que ni siquiera estaba notariado, además Mermista me mataría si no regreso sin ellos. Pero de nuevo en este día, Scorpia los retuvo.

—Ya que no tienes información útil aun tienes un papel que cumplir, algo que de lo que no quiero que se entere tu jefa.

— ¿Qué? — Su mirada cruzo al collar que medio hace ya tanto tiempo.

—Quiero que seas nuestra infiltrada.

Rei irónicamente, no creo que un encuentro de 20 minutos y una noche de sexo me convierta en esa clase de persona.

— Si Adora estuviera haciendo algo ilegal no me lo diría a mí, se ha convertido en alguien muy inteligente para cometer errores.

—Eres allegada a ella, podrías descubrir algo.

—Sobrestimas mi relación con Adora. Llegas después un par de días de reencontrarnos, no tengo su confianza y con el tiempo que hemos pasado separadas no la reconozco, no el misma Adora con la que crecí. No puedo solo traicionarla...

— ¿Por qué sigues protegiéndola? Es muy atípico de ti, hace unos años atrás dijiste que eras completamente independiente de ella, que la habías superado. Demuéstrame que no la necesitas, tú mismo lo dijiste no es tu Adora...

No pude responder a eso. ¿Si ella ya no es mi Adora que caso tenia serle devota y fiel como la gatita asustadiza? Pero...

— ¡Esto es completamente inaceptable! — La voz de Mermista resonó al abrir la puerta de interrogatorios. — ¡La Srta. Lioness debe salir en este momento de aquí!

—Piénsalo. — Dijo antes de atender a Mermista.

— ¡Catra Lioness es parte del programa de protección a testigos, en lo que respecta a la ley no les debe nada! ¡Y es ilegal tener una confesión sin la presencia de su abogada!

—Por favor cálmate. Catra es una testigo y...

No quería escuchar más tecnicismo y palabrería legal, estaba completamente aturdida por la idea que me estaban presentando. Mi cabeza daba vueltas aumentando la jaqueca que me agobiaba. Mermista peleaba hasta que me saco a una oficina aparte, la mirada de Scorpia lucia ¿amor? ¿Fe? Me molestaba, la odiaba porque era una tonta por creer que podía ser más que la rata cobarde.

¿Traicionar a la persona que ame? No importaba si ya no era la misma. No quiero hacerlo, se la que presiona el gatillo. No quiero hacerlo, no quiero lastimarla. ¿Y eso que me hace? Soy su amante, solo su amante por años. ¿Dónde quedo yo? En el segundo lugar, siempre detrás de ella. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Eso es lo que me pregunto? Después de tantos años ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Por qué tengo que volver a probar quién soy? ¿Qué es lo que valgo? ¿Por qué soy tan débil?

Quiero salir lo más rápido de ese lugar, ya tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. Al fin Mermista llega con mi salida firmada y justificada del cubículo donde me metieron. No volví a ver a Lonnie o a Rogelio, supongo que los enviaron a llevarme porque eran cercanos a mí.

—Mermista, yo...

—No hagas nada imprudente. — Dijo fríamente mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. —Me quedare haciendo un escándalo mas, no quiero que se vuelvan a acercar a ti. Tú debes volver a la oficina, te he asignado algunos divorcios para que no se te ocurra una tontería.

— ¿Divorcios?

—Te dije que me llames apenas salieras del edificio, ahora adivina lo problemas en los que te has metido. ¿Tengo que regañarte como una madre?

—Ni siquiera conocí a mi madre biológica y Weaver no era una madre conmigo.

A veces tengo la fijación de verme los brazos recordando los latigazos en mi carne, no hay ni una cicatriz pero el dolor sigue ahí y puedo sentirlo.

—Como sea me largo.

—Lo que tú quieras. El contrato está firmado por Adora, pues seguir siendo su perra de tu hermana por un poco más. Sería beneficioso para ambas. — Me miro de reojo con una sonrisa, seguro le divertía ese tema.

—Me das asco.

A Mermista no le convenía que Adora saliera del juego, era más fácil ganar dinero con ella que sin ella; la rubia era un barco muy grande y seguro para navegar agua turbias. Como sea, este asunto de ser o no ser meseta jodiendo el día más de lo que ya estaba. Al bajar por el ascensor los pensamientos remataban una y otra vez. Lo último que quería saber era algo sobre Adora y entonces Scorpia aparece entre la lluvia justo después de salir del edificio. Vuelvo a pisar la piedra, ella me toma contra la columna, me sostiene como antes con sus manos en mi cintura. Era ruda con mis costillas pero eso nunca me importaba.

—Te extrañe. — Me besa, sabía que iba a hacerlo pero sigue siendo una sorpresa. — No te creo que huyas regresado con ella. Es bueno, otra vez estamos juntas.

— ¿Por qué? Basta. — Dije tratando de soltarme pero sigue besándome.

Scorpia se comportaba como la misma de siempre, pese a que trataba de ser profesional ya no estaba en su trabajo. Podía sentir que me seguía amando buscando algo que ya no tenía. Me odio tanto por seguirle el juego, me odio por buscar y desear esa sensación de infidelidad. Esa sensación de traición inherente en sus labios color oscuro, quería que alguien se enojara conmigo. Quería un castigo, yo no la amo pero sigo su juego porque soy débil y patética.

— ¿Catra? — Scorpia pregunta mientras me destrozo por dentro.

— ¿Catra? — Entonces Adora está ahí, me miro besarme con otra mujer.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Me separo lentamente de Scorpia para mirar a la rubia a la cara indignada, pero no por mí. Ella me jala del brazo hasta alejarme a su lado. Ella estaba en un vestido blanco y azul ajustado pero con escote, su cabello está atado en un moño alto. Menudo cliché, como de telenovela, perfecto momento importuno. ¿Pero entonces por qué no se ve molesta y a punto de golpear a Scorpia? No ella es más inteligente que eso, solo la mira con una ceja levantada, sus ojos se mostraban divertidos. La lluvia nos mojaba a todas por igual pero yo no tenía frio, mi cara rojiza me hacía olvidarlo.

— ¡Esto no es ético, Agente Maxwell! — Dijo sin soltar mi muñeca.

—Mis disculpas. — Scorpia volvió a su versión seria, yo no podía volver a mirarla a la cara, mi cabeza solo se enfocaba al suelo y a no pensar en lo que sucedía. — Supongo que ya está suficiente informada de lo que pasa aquí.

— ¿No le parece patético acosar a mi hermana para llegar a mí?

—No me parece nada lo que usted hace, sobre todo cuando involucra a Catra: su propia hermana o lo que sea que sean ahora

— ¿Quién es la que está involucrando a quién? Y eso no es asunto suyo.

— ¡Basta! — Alce la voz haciendo que la gente no mirara. —Adora vámonos de aquí.

—Catra... — Llamo mi nombre pero no quería verla, pero me tomo de hombro acercándose rápidamente, no tuve otra elección que mirar a sus oscuros ojos. — No hay nada que temer, hazlo por ti.

Se veía sincera a pesar de las circunstancias, su cabello había crecido y ahora se encontraba cubriendo sus mejillas en la lluvia. Ese se vuelve la última imagen que veo después de subir al vehículo de Adora.

.

.

.

— ¡Esto es indignante! — Dice sin ganas mientras me extiende una toalla. Su acento hace que suene profunda y ronca. — Una agente del FBI tratando de seducirte para llegar a mí y sobre todo una ex novia tuya. Que golpe tan bajo.

Ya conocía mi pasado con Scorpia y eso era bueno, no tenía que dar más explicaciones por este día. Pude huir de ese lugar con el menor de mis problemas o con el más grande.

—Solo déjame en mi trabajo, ya tengo suficiente problemas para un fin se semana.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que te ofrecieron en el FBI? — Pregunto volviendo a asuntos más serios.

— ¡¿En qué mierda estas metida Adora?! — Dije sin dudarlo. — ¡¿Por qué te buscan esas personas?!

—Yo no sé de lo que hablan. Solo soy una...

—No te creo absolutamente nada. Puede que no haya oído de ti en mucho tiempo pero Light Weaver era una persona demasiado poderosa para solo dejarte una empresa de cosméticos.

— ¡Yo arregle las porquerías que hizo esa señora, no es mi culpa que haya llamado tanta la atención! Si hay algo de lo que debería investigar en la misma corrupción que tienen en sus manos.

— ¡Claro porque es coincidencia que me encontraras en Brooklyn, justo es una oficina del FBI! — Exaspere mientras mas enfurecía a Adora.

—Estoy tratando de protegerte.

— ¡Y yo a ti! Por el amor de Dios, ¿Qué diablos has hecho? —Pregunte con el corazón en la boca, no podía negarlo yo me preocupaba por ella.

—Solo arreglar porquerías. — Ya sin ánimos de pelear, respiro profundo y me miró fijamente. — Yo solo hice lo que era necesario, lo hice para estar a salvo para que ambas lo estemos. ¿Puedes dejar de hacer tantas preguntas? Estamos juntas eso es todo lo que importa.

—No esta vez no, Adora. — Le sostuve la mirada seria. — No, yo estoy involucrada esta vez y tengo el derecho de preguntar. —

Suspire y acaricie su mejilla. Puede que sea un monstruo delante de los demás pero sigue siendo la misma niña que le jure un amor del tamaño de un universo. — Está bien Adora, tú dices que lo que fuera que hiciste fue por nosotras. Entonces déjame ayudarte, puedo ayudarte si tan solo me dices como...

Pero eso no funciono, porque tomo mis muñeca en seco; sus ojos azules jamás e habían visto tan vacíos y llenos de una maquiavélica energía. Es un segundo estaba sobre mi regazo inmovilizando todo mi cuerpo. Su vestido se rasgó pero no le importo, al igual que su cabello rubio y mojado caía alrededor de mi rostro fijo en el suyo. . Algo en mis palabras le hizo perder la compostura, el repentino cambio de humor me asustaba ¿esta era de verdad mi Adora?

—Ya veo que tan fácil te vendes Catra. — Su voz rasposa y grave resonaba en el auto. — ¿Acaso eso era lo que deseabas? Tal vez desde que supiste de mi de nuevo, tal vez desde hacen meses y todo esto sea una trampa.

—No, yo no... —Mi cuerpo se sentía caliente, quería tocarla, sentirla. Soy una

—Maldita perra, lo más gracioso es que te creo. — Su insulto me hacía ponerme más excitada y me daba asco.

Estaba tan cerca, podía sentir sus pechos contra el mío, el agua había hecho a mi camisa trasparente y su escote no ayudaba. Podía estar más loca al pensar que eso era lo que yo quería.

—Traición, Catra. — Explico al verme confundida y probablemente notando como mis glúteos se contraían. — Esto no es por ti, no deberías jugar con cosas que no entiendes ya te lo dije. Yo no soy la mala en esta historia y no hice nada malo. Puedes tenerme a mí, solo a mí; así como yo te tengo a ti.

Deje que me besara, correspondí ese beso. Es tan infantil que seguramente piensa en limpiar el rastro de Scorpia de mi cuerpo. No importa, la lluvia limpia todo y purifica todo.

#

Es más severa que la última vez, toca con firmeza mi trasero para acercarme a ella. Suelta mis muñecas pero yo las dejo detrás de su cuello. Abrió mi camisa mientras me besaba, di un gemido sin recelo. Solo esperaba que el vidrio que nos separaba de su chofer sea a prueba de ruido.

Habilidosamente tire del cierre de su vestido, sus senos se veían bonitos con mis manos en ellos y lo míos con su manos subiendo mi sujetador. Me gustaba como un algo tan simple como presionarlos a mi gusto hacia que se moviera contra mi entrepierna. La sensación electrificaba mi cuerpo y hacían mis músculos tensarse en busca de atención. Es algo que no se necesitan de palabras porque ambas sabemos lo que deseamos. Su mano se meten dentro mi pantalón y ropa interior, sus dedos me acarician lo suficiente para mojarme pero no lo suficiente.

—Eres tan bonita cuando lo haces tan fácil. — Mete esos mismos dedos en mi boca y yo los chupo. — Te vez como una perra necesitada.

Muerde y lame mi oído para volver a su faena. Mis pechos están en su boca, mi sensibilidad vuelve por la noche anterior y no puedo respirar. La cálida legua los cubre ásperamente para succionarlos. Sus dedos paran mis pliegues y juega conmigo. Mis manos se sujetan del asiento mientras tengo mi orgasmo. Cada movimiento se vuelve más frenético.

—Más... — Pido porque la vergüenza me impide decir otra cosa.

—Vamos sé que puedes hacerlo mejor que esto. Si l Ambas deben sincerarse después de un mes

—Si lo quieres, follate a ti misma.

Con velocidad me sentó en su regazo sin dejar de penetrarme. Estaba expuesta ante ella, con mi vagina tratando de buscar su orgasmo entre sus manos y mis pechos saltando. Tuve que sostenerme de sus hombros para no caer.

— ¿Tan desesperada estás por mí? No puedes mentirme Catra, deseas mi mano firme hurgando dentro de ti.

—Más rápido. —Supliqué cuando se movía lento y desesperante.

—No me sorprende de ti. Pero recuerda que soy la única que sabe cómo tratarte.

Finalmente me corrí pero ella me soltó. El líquido viscoso que recorría su dedo fue a parar en su boca y luego en la mía.

— Sabes delicioso...

Me beso con su boca aún con mi sabor en su lengua. Otra vez me encontraba acostada en el suelo de auto recuperando mi cordura y la perdía al ver como se masturbo delante de mí, eso me volvía impotente. Como moscas a la miel, me atrajo su sexo a mi boca. La respiración se hacía más pesada al ritmo que comencé a lamerla. Sus labios estaban mojados y suaves, olía deliciosa. Su clítoris rojo se escondía en mi lengua, luego en su vagina. Mi barbilla se mojaba conforme exploraba su cavidad carnosa y húmeda. No tuve más libertad cuando Adora tomó mi cabello para guiarme a su gusto.

—No has hecho esto antes ¿verdad? —Se río de mí.

—No — Era la verdad, no era buena siendo la dominante.

—No porque yo siempre te complacía y te mimaba porque eras lo más bonito que tenía. Tal vez debí se más severa.

— ¿Por qué? Siempre me portaba mal.

—Oh ¿Querías que te castigará? Bueno ya lo que estoy haciendo, tienes gustos raros Catra.

Ella guio mi cabeza jalando mi cabello con fuerza hasta liberarse en mi boca. Adora sonrió cuando finalmente me dejó y volvía a colocarse su ropa. Había cosas raras no solían decirse pero yo me sentí frustrada sexualmente.

#

Todo fue tan repentino y antes que me dé cuenta estaba en mi trabajo. Simplemente no era suficiente para mí. Me sentía avergonzada cuando volvía sentarme con compostura y a arreglar mi ropa desalineada.

—Por favor no me rompas mi corazón. — Dijo acomodando mi cabello y mirando el desastre que soy —No lo hagas o nunca me volverás a ver en tu vida. Tú no quieres eso ¿verdad?

—No

— ¿Me amas?

—Si

—Entonces para mi es suficiente.

Como si toda la ira que sintió anteriormente la hubiera reemplazado por un ruego desesperado.

¿Sería suficiente para mí también? Esto de mi pequeña dependencia hacia mi Adora es cada día más doloroso desde que tengo de nuevo. Me siento sin rumbo ni dirección, puedo intentarlo una vez más pero qué es lo que me gane la última vez. Esto no es para nada fácil, no soy libre, no soy feliz de esta manera y sobre todo no puedo vivir conmigo misma de esta manera porque la amo. Incluso si me miente, si jode mi vida la amo, jamás ame a nadie como la amo a ella. Adora es egoísta y yo también, queremos el final feliz que creemos que merecemos y terminamos arruinándolo todo por el bien de la otra. Quería decirle todo lo contrario pero no tenía las suficientes agallas.

—Ha, olvide que tenía resaca. — Dije al recibir a mi primer cliente del día.

Intenté disimular mi aspecto desaliñado ante Perfuma cuando subí a la recepción. Esa mujer era algo metiche desde que se recuperó de su adicción. Si ella lo sabía todo el bufete lo sabía.

—Catra, tienes lápiz labial en la camisa. —Dijo casi sin verme, juraba que le estaba prestando atención más a la computadora.

—Es mío, es... que... el suavizante olía bien.

—Si claro, cuando el color de tus labios es diferente.

Regresé a ver a la solapa de la camisa. Nada, ni una mancha de nada. Por supuesto, Adora y yo nos limpiamos el maquillaje por la lluvia.

—Maldita bastarda, no le digas a nadie.

— No le diré nada a nadie, me gusta verte con otra expresión que no sea tu cara de "Tengo un palo muy duro en el trasero" de cada mañana.

— Bien, soportare tus bromas. ¿Qué hay para mí?

—Tres casos de divorcio.

—Ahora si tengo un palo muy duro en mi trasero.

—Felicidades, Abogada Catra.

—Noté el sarcasmo.

.

.

.

—Señora Cooper podemos pedir la custodia de sus dos hijos... Okey pero será mucho más difícil conservar su casa... Claro que puede demandarla por eso... De acuerdo la veré el miércoles a la misma hora.

Mis ojos estaban irritados de tanto leer, mis oídos estaban cansados de oír gritos de mujeres y hombre molesto al teléfono o en la oficina. Era una abogada de bufete pero eso no significaba que deje de ser una secretaria hasta que encuentren un reemplazo.

—Es muy tarde, Catra. — Son las 10:37 pm — Espero que no estés haciendo algo malo.

— ¿Enserio? El tiempo vuela cuando eres joven, cosa que usted ya no lo es. — Dije irritada la casera. De verdad estaba muy cansada para ser amable, simplemente camine hacia las escaleras.

—Que muchacha tan grosera. Ni pude decirle que tiene visitas.

Hice el esfuerzo descomunal de llegar a mi departamento, no podía esperar para tocar mi cama y no pensar que mañana era lunes. La lluvia no ceso al igual que los malos pensamientos que me rodearan. Cada vez escucho más truenos cercanos, la luz se va por un momento y más problemas aparecen, sentada frente a la puerta blanca de mi departamento.

Con sus flamantes botas de caucho y chompa de cuero; nada de ella ha cambiado, solo tiene la placa del FBI colgando de su cuello.

— ¡Lárgate de mi casa! — Ordene de inmediato. Ella se paró enfrente de mí, sigue siendo tan alta.

—Solo escúchame un momento.

— ¿No son suficientes los problemas que me has causado? Fui una tonta, me usaste desde siempre.

—No desde el principio, solo era mi trabajo.

— ¡Claro acuéstate con uno de tus soplones, menos mal que yo te deje! ¡Lo peor es que me sentí culpable por ello! — Grite tratando de quitarla de mi puerta.

—Podemos hablar de eso adentro, esto es mucho más grave que nuestra relación, yo te sigo queriendo a pesar que la persona que siempre estuvo en tu cabeza fue Adora. Tú sabes que yo acepte eso, no me acerque porque fueras una persona clave. ¡De verdad te quiero!

— ¡No, no digas eso!

—Sé que tu amas a Adora a pesar de todo, me di cuenta de ello hoy y por eso mismo te pido que me ayudes a capturarla. Ella puede estar en...

—Quítate la placa. — Dije en cuanto metió a Adora en esto. Abrí la puerta del departamento, no confiaba en ella y mucho menos en Adora. Pero Scorpia era la única que me ofrecía respuestas a mis preguntas.

—Esto es una no es una reunión oficial, por lo tanto en ilegal usar cualquier cosa dicha en este lugar como evidencia para el caso. No es un acuerdo de confidencialidad pero confió que los que vas a decir ya es confidencial.

—Has cambiado mucho Catra. — Dijo cuando entro.

Ambas nos quitamos nuestros abrigos en la entrada. La miro fijamente antes de llevarla a la mesa a un lado de la cocina. Scorpia llevaba una cartera de la cual saco un carpeta amarilla, ella lo deslizo sobre la mesa.

—Esta es toda la evidencia que tengo sobre el caso. Mis jefes se arriesgaron conmigo y yo lo hago contigo. — Revisé esa carpeta de mala gana.

—Estos solo son los fraudes de Weaver... — Dije al ver su nombre en ellos.

—Adora limpio todo ese dinero, pero no del todo... Había un negocio que no podía limpiar y ahora creo que esta mas involucrada de lo que pensé. El anterior presidente de Grayskull tenía nexos con un cartel coreano, no sabemos a qué grado porque incluso él no lo supo cuando Light Weaver se quedó con su empresa lentamente. Adora tomo el control de esta empresa después de resolver los otros fraudes del distrito financiero, tenía poder, dinero e influencia ; pudo quedarse con una gran empresa, pudo irse de vacaciones de por vida pero decido quedarse con solo Grayskull.

—Bueno ella siempre fue criada para ser la mejor en todo, no es fácil dejar esa vida. Pudo simplemente elegir algo pequeño para comenzar y ahora es de las mejores en su campo. — Dije sonando lógica y pensando como Adora.

—Bueno entonces llegamos al 2016 y había el cartel "Bright Moon" de Corea, ya sabes lo demás.

—Si toda la familia Lee se fue al demonio.

—Pero dejo a su hija Frosta Lee como heredera de todo y la adoptaron una familia muy allegada a Adora. Micah Kim era un socio de tu madrastra, pero también la adopto y prácticamente se quedó con todo lo que tenía la niña. Glimmer Kim, su hija ahora lidera y tiene a un senador muy importante en el bolsillo. Adora y Glimmer son socias desde la universidad.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices, más despacio. — Pedí al abrumarme de todo eso.

—Adora y Glimmer trafican drogas, en resumen. No tengo ninguna evidencia sólida contra ellas o contra el senador Bow Sanders. Él siempre limita nuestras investigaciones e impide que hagamos algo más por este caso. La Interpol se negó a ayudarnos al igual que el gobierno de Corea, no tengo muchos recursos, solo un informante. Eres nuestra última esperanza.

A medida que explica nexos relaciones, cosas debajo de la mesa, empezaba a creer que las cosas que hace Mermista son fáciles y menos enredados. Recordaba a Bow Sanders como el chico moreno de la noche anterior a mi huida, pero eso incriminaría a Adora por influir o sobornar a una autoridad.

—Bueno no hay nada en que te pueda ayudar, yo no sé nada. Adora nunca en su vida me ha dicho algo acerca de lo que hace y ahora mucho menos quiero saber. — Respondí levantándome de la mesa.

— ¿Por qué sigues protegiéndola? Sé que la amas, pero no deberías ser su perra fiel. — Ella lo dijo tan directo que incluso sentí escalofríos.

—No soy su perra fiel. Solo trato de no involucrarme en cosas que no me importan.

—Claro que te importan, es Adora. Cuando estábamos juntas, me besabas pensando en ella, me hacías el amor pensando que era ella.

— ¡Por eso no funciono! Ya sabes la verdad: La amo tanto que no puedo traicionarla, incluso no por ti.

— ¡Entiendo soy la segunda en todo lo que Adora hace! — Gritó saliendo de su personaje serio.

— ¡Bien, ya somos dos! — Grite más fuerte. — ¡Todo tiene que ser Adora, la mejor siempre es Adora, la que siempre gana es Adora, ella siempre tiene todo! ... Incluso a mí.

El silencio reino la habitación, pero yo no lo oía por los truenos y el constante ruido en mis orejas. Esto es mi culpa por dejar que las cosas me arrastre hacia ella sin que quiera hacer algo. Simplemente quiero volver a tener el control de mi vida, ¿Qué soy además de esto? ¿Qué hice además de ser un segundo lugar?

—No tiene que ser así. — Dijo calmándose.

—Lárgate de mi casa. — Ordene con mi voz ronca.

—Tú eres mejor que esto, eres diferente de todo esto. Prueba que eres mejor que esto, debemos pararla antes que algo peor suceda. Adora tiene enemigos, poderosos enemigos pero no le harán daño mientras ente en el ojo del huracán. Se su heroína por esta vez.

—Bien lo hare.

A primeras yo también creí que era por protegerla, que lo hacía por ella pero en este punto sin retorno yo lo hacía por mí misma. Quería probarme que podía darle una apuñalada por la espalda sin que mis sentimientos me traicionen. Tengo que recordar mi vida sin ella después de tanto tiempo, era un perro lastimado en la acera que podía morder a cualquiera que se acerque. Yo era mucho más cruel de lo que imaginaba, tanto para odiar a mi único amor. Soy la mascota de Adora, eso me quedaba claro desde que era una niña y lo odiaba. Ese odio que me carcomía por dentro porque era envenenado por mi amor. Ahora lo recuerdo, yo la odiaba por abandonarme y dejarme solo, en mi odio el sentimiento de inferioridad nació y todas esas barreras fueron destruidas. Ya no quiero ser su mascota, nunca más.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Light Hope? — Llamo la rubia desde la mesa.

—Si Srta. Adora. — Respondió la abogada morena recogiendo los documentos.

— ¿Puedo casarme sin que aparezca en los registros del Estado?

—No lo creo, una boda oficial debe ser atestiguada por un juez y puesta en la base de datos, podría si fuera oficializada por la iglesia, sería similar a un secreto de confesión.

—Yo no creo en eso, Dios me abandono hace años.

Adora se retiró de la mesa hacia la gran ventana dando una mirada a la ciudad.

—Solo es cuestión de tiempo antes que Catra me traicione, quiero saber que tan lejos está dispuesta a ir con esa farsa.

—Le preocupa la agente Maxwell.

—No, fue bonito tenerla una noche antes que todo se vuelva falso. Sé que me odia, pero ese odio puedo cambiarlo lentamente. —Dijo Adora regresando la mirada.

—Los sentimientos de las personas no son lo mismo que los negocios. Es mucho más difícil ganarse el afecto de una persona por doble ocasión, sobre todo si ya tiene un pasado con esa persona. — Respondió nostálgica la mujer.

—Mara me quiere muerta. Solo espero que no sea muy tarde, hay cosas que desearía que fueran tan fácil como un trato. Me a culpan todas estas mentiras.

Adora suspiro lo más profundo que pudo, el pecho le pesaba mucho más que cualquier crimen cometido. 

.

.

.

.

.

*Aprovecho para presumirles los dibujos que dos seguidoras hicieron para este fanfic. Me emociona mucho y me llenan de felicidad; también me inspiran a seguir trabajando. Las amo mucho a las dos, su trabajo es hermoso y delen mucho amor a las artistas.

Pagina en Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/Savaini-paint-103832467903131/

Twitter: https://twitter.com/Savaini2?s=20

Twitter: https://twitter.com/GloriaZM1?s=20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hola a todos, fue difícil escribir este capitulo porque no tenia un borrador en este y por lo tanto me tarde mas en escribir, por lo que lo hice sobre la marcha. 
> 
> Cuando lo publique me dice cuál les parece mejor (con o sin lemon).No la voy a cambiar, es sólo algo alternativo que no afecta a la continuidad del fic y xl lectxr puede hacer como si pasó o no. No la cambio porque me demore dos días en escribir esa escena y no quiero borrarla, con lo difícil que es escribir lemon...
> 
> #También hice unas cuantas portadas en los capítulos, me encanta editar. 
> 
> #Doy mi examen el 18 o 19 de este mes decenme suerte. 
> 
> *Por ultimo, como saben voy intercalando el presente con el pasado así que el próximo capitulo es el pasado pero solo una de las protagonistas. Dado a que ambas historias ocurren casi al mismo tiempo y ya tengo los borradores listos de ambas pueden elegir si el siguiente capitulo es de Catra o Adora.


	8. You shouldn't kill me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora se encuentras con su pasado, presente y futuro

ADORA

2008

Seguro los camareros están pensando “Pobre niña rica, nunca ha trabajado en su vida y tiene todo lo que quiere pero aun así tiene esta cara de una alma condenada”, no me importa. No me importa esta vida elegante, no me importa esta lujosa recepción. No me importa que todos aquí estén celebrando una falsa presentación ante la sociedad. Mi vestido verde y pomposo se recorría el salón saludando a personas que en realidad me importaban muy poco. Lucia bella y agraciada como si nunca hubiese peleado hasta el cansancio en el fango junto Catra, como si esa niña con un diente de leche roto y una cola de cabello jamás existió.

Ellos creían que era una niña huérfana alemana que la gran Light Weaver adopto con mucho amor para volverse su hija. Bueno fue algo parecido pero no del todo, las demás niñas se veían igual o más odiosas que yo en este momento. Gente venía y me saludaba, hombres tratando de arrinconarme y amenazarme, muchas caras con doble intención; ya me lo había dicho Weaver que mucha de estas personas me querían muerta. Es asqueroso, es asqueroso, despreciable, repulsivo y sofocante.

Desaparecí un minuto antes de vomitar en frente de toda esta gente, incluso en el baño el olor sintético de naranja me producía nauseas. El cubículo eran tan pequeño para este vestido pomposo y de mal gusto; quien pensaría que al salir de ahí me encontraría con otro inconveniente pero este seria de por vida. Había un chica regordeta en un vestido muy parecido al mío pero en color violeta, su cabello era rosa, corto. Me impresiono lo llamativa de su apariencia, pero no lo suficiente para quedarme a verla con la boca abierta. Ella estaba frente al espejo de lavabo untando brillo en sus labios, yo solo trataba de lavarme las manos.

— ¿Qué se siente tener a Light Weaver como madre? — Pregunto sin dejar de ver su reflejo buscando alguna imperfección en su maquillaje.

—Disculpa, no te conozco. — Respondí tan amable como lo hice con todos los maniáticos en esta fiesta. Al ver su rostro en el espejo sus ojos oscuros y determinados me impresionaron. No me veía con desdén o curiosidad maliciosa si no con una compasión, tal vez verdadera modestia. 

—Soy Glimmer Kim Gyeon, no nos han presentado. — Me estrecho la mano.

—Adora Weaver.

— ¿Entonces que se siente ser hija de la mayor perra de este medio? — Ahí se acabó mi pequeña sensación de tener una amiga verdadera, mis instintos saltaron a mi ataque y nunca más volví a confiar en Glimmer.

—Supongo que bien porque no tendré problemas en un futuro.

— ¿Pero será duro cuando no haya nadie que cuide tus espaldas cuando se retire?

— ¿No has oído que hierva mala nunca muere?

Ella se rio, mientras trataba de descifrarme.

—Supongo que esa historia del orfanato en Alemania en falso.

—Creí que todos aquí ya lo sabían, señorita Kim. No me diga que usted también peco de crédula.

—No trates de ser la niña educada que le estas pintando a todos estos estúpidos estirados y pederastas.

—Me descubrió, felicidades. Pero supongo que esto no es el punto de este intento de presentación informal.

—Amabas somos iguales, ‘Adora’, si me dejar decirte así. . — Asentó mi nombre con una vibra seductora, fuera de lugar por supuesto.

—Pero solo yo soy la hija de Light Weaver. — Me lave mis manos y las seque con una toalla para salir de ese sitio.

—Espero volverte a ver Adora. ’Los herederos de los pecados de sus padres’ sería un bonito nombre para los tres.

— ¿Tres? — Dije confundida.

—Creo que hoy veras a un amigo mío, Bow Sanders. Es un buen chico, demasiado para su propio bien. Haces bien en no confiar ni en Light Weaver, recuerda que a pesar de todo; no eres su hija ni su familia. Si crees que todos allá son una bola de hipócritas entonces no sabes nada de este mundo, es un consejo de alguien más experimentada que tú.

Glimmer estaba preparada para todo y eso se veía en su carácter la primera vez que la vi, pero me subestimo al creerme una novata que sabía la teoría más no la práctica. Yo había estado practicando, pero para mí desgracia yo lo hacía con mi propia novia: Catra. 

—Supongo que este consejo no es gratis.

—Seamos amigas, en algún momento todos querrán matarnos por crímenes que no hicimos pero nos enseñaron a aceptarlos y a empeorarlos.

La Sra. Weaver me ha enseñado también a detectar este tipo de personas. Soy una persona sumamente cuidadosa gracias a esto. Todos quieren un pedazo de mí, es por eso que estoy sola. Me sentía muy sola, increíblemente no había pensado en Catra desde que me fui hasta encontrarme con Glimmer. Esa horrible fiesta termino con la errónea idea que eso sería todo lo que iba a soportar, claramente mi maestra me tendía una trampa.

Yo no hice caso hasta estar completamente sola y tener el último pensamiento de inocencia, pensar en mi propia novia. Era una tarde fría y lluviosa en el hotel, tenía añoro de los días de sol; quería reír con ella en alguna colina bajo el calor del verano. Quería acariciar su cabello marrón y que mi mirara con su ojos bicolor una vez más. No había nada de malo con ello, no había nada que amentarse. Esa era todo lo que quería, la maldad de este mundo estaba muy lejos de nosotras.

En menos de lo que pude imaginar estaba de nuevo en este lugar, un restaurante elegante, comiendo en la mesa de dos cenadores George Sanders y Lance Williams. Ambos eran muy respetuosos y carismáticos me parecía cruel que quisieran ocultar su relación. Su hijo Bow era el vivo ejemplo de la amabilidad y el buen comportamiento, las palabras de Glimmer se cumplieron. Era claro que se amaban y criaron a Bow juntos.

Al final yo me quede sola en cuarto de hotel y mi tutora estaba en el lobby del hotel hablando con George, hasta ese muchacho Bow apareció simplemente. En su mano estaba la tarjeta llave de cuarto. Yo retrocedí hasta la ventana, mi cuerpo asustado se tabaleaba buscando un escondite donde resguardarme. Probablemente no estaría tan aterrorizada si no hubiera estado en un fiesta de sociópatas que buscaban matarme, incluso violarme.

— ¡¿Qué carajos crees que haces?! — Grite pero sabía que nadie me oiría, las paredes de la suit eran gruesas para evitar molestias a otros huéspedes y también porque nadie estaba hospedado en todo el piso.

—No quiero hacerte daño, tú no sabes lo que hago aquí pero no lo hare. Te lo juro. — Dijo levantando sus manos en señal de paz. — Me enviaron mis padres y tu madre acepto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Dije pensando seriamente

—No tienes idea. — Suspiro y se sentó en mi cama. —Bueno es una clase de intercambio, pero no lo quiero hacer. Querían yo te sedujera y todo lo demás. — Su rostro se cubría de su sonrojo.

—Glimmer dijo que te conocería, no pensé que fuera de este modo.

—Oh si, a ella le gusta causar una buena impresión y arruinar sorpresas. — Dijo sorprendido. — ¿Qué te dijo de mí?

—Creo que dijo eras un buen chico.

—Bueno eso es difícil en el entorno en el que nos rodeamos ¿verdad?

—Verdad

— ¿Tienes a alguien especial que quieras proteger de esta locura?

—Tal vez. — Dije seca aun sin confiar en él.

—Te daré un consejo que me dieron en cuanto comprendí este mundo: ‘’No dudes en tomar lo que quieras, tómalo antes que otros te tomen a ti y te alejen de esa persona”

Bow si era un buen chico, que rompía las paredes que ya estaban tan dañadas después de estos días de completa locura.

—…Adora, la vida de gente como nosotros es muy difícil, sacrificamos todo y no por un poder egoísta; nosotros protegemos lo que más queremos y debemos lidiar con lo que conlleva eso… Light Weaver no dudaría a venderte o echarte a los perros si eso significa que seguirá ganando. Al igual que tu yo también estoy obligado a tener una vida que no es mía.

— ¡¿Qué más puedo hacer?! ¡Ya le entregue todo lo que tengo a esa mujer, mi vida, mi alma… incluso a Catra! — Me quede calla ante el nombre que acaba de pronunciar. — Yo la he dejado sola, sin protección a merced de lo que le podría pasar si alguien se entera quien es.

— ¿Eres virgen? — Pregunto desviando la mirada. Esa pregunta salió de la nada.

— ¡¿Y eso que importa ahora?! — Le grite en la cara, apenada.

—Tu madre, puede venderte por favores o como un pago; tal como quisieron hacer conmigo.

Mi sangre se enfrió de golpe, pierdo el aliento de golpe sin percatarme de mi silencio.

—Hazle el amor a tu Catra a penas la veas, nunca la pierdas de vista y amala porque no sabes que más puede hacerte o incluso a ella.

— ¡NO LIGHT WEAVER NO HARIA ESO MIENTRAS YO ESTE VIVA! — Negué alarmada con tan solo pensarlo.

— ¡¿Qué pasa si la desobedeces?! ¡¿Qué pasa si te envía lejos de ella, fuera de tu protección?! ¡Adora no seas tan ingenua por el amor de Dios! ¡No hay nada en este mundo que pueda proteger a Catra además de ti y no hay nada que te pueda dar paz por ahora!

— ¡¿Qué he hecho?! Yo la metí en esto, yo…

—Catra, estará bien en cuanto tu hagas todo bien…

Para este punto ya me había resinado como Bow dijo, y o lloraba con lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tenía tanta importancia en mis manos, no puedo huir con Catra después de todo. No puedo más que poner un muro entre nosotras, invisible y lleno de secretos. Ese fue mi punto quiebre como lo diría Bow, el día que tuve más miedo hasta mis 18 años.

.

.

.

2010 — 5 de Agosto

Caminaba sin vida dentro de mí, las lágrimas ya estaban secas en mis pestañas, al final si abandone el auto. Recordare este momento como la vez en la que me gane el odio de quien antes de llamaba Adora. Yo soy la heredera de Light Weaver, yo soy la que siempre deje que Catra sufra y ahora pienso dejarla sola; así estará segura de todo esto, estará segura de mí. Finalmente paso, yo he perdido.

Cuando estoy en esa sala, donde horas antes todo estaba iluminado y el olor a flores reinaba, ahora todo estaba en silencio y la maldita perra estaba en el sillón con una copa de vino en la mesa y fumando un cigarrillo. A penas me puse de enfrente de ella, escondía el sudor de mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. No podía mirar el piano de cola sin pensar en los latigazos y las suplicas.

—Supongo que este es el momento de hacer un trato, ¿verdad?

—En efecto, mi querida Adora. — Ella no parecía alegre por lograr su cometido. — Has tu mayor propuesta y yo también.

—Un sueldo vitalicio para ella de más de 4 cifras y la universidad; sé que tienes tus contactos. 

—La cuenta de los Park y el cartel de ‘la reina de Bright Moon’.

— ¡El dinero y la universidad y soy toda tuya! — Le grite sin tutear.

—Solo la universidad, no quieres que haga una locura con todo ese dinero. Porque si estoy segura de que ahora estará gastando sus pocos ahorros en alcohol y tonterías. Jamás le enseñaste lo que yo te enseñe, no sabe sobrevivir sin ti, Adora.

— ¿Qué más quieres?

—Lo que estás haciendo es comprar la libertad de Catra y yo decido el precio, no tú.

— ¡JÚRAME QUE NO LE PONDRÁS UN DEDO ENCIMA, NUNCA MÁS! ¡JÚRAME QUE NADIE JAMÁS LE HARÁ DAÑO Y YO HARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS! ¡ASÍ MISMO QUE NECESITO UNA PRUEBA DE SU BIENESTAR!

— ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que cumpliré este absurdo?

— ¡PORQUE YO HARE DE TU VIDA UN INFIERNO, EN CUALQUIER LUGAR AL QUE VAYA CON LA MISMA MIERDA QUE ME ENSEÑASTE! — Su mirada brillo, era misma mirada que me dio cuando la convencía de adoptar a Catra.

—Ya veo, por fin eres perfecta para mí. — Light Weaver me miraba orgullosa, pero yo no me sentía orgullosa de lo que hice.

.

.

.

Glimmer seguía tocándome buscando un inexistente placer en mí, cualquier cosa que me haga sentir viva que pero yo ya estaba muerta por dentro. ¿Por qué se enamoró de mí en primer lugar? Claro, mi dinero, mi incapacidad para olvidar a Catra, esta impotencia al ver mis manos sucias. También yo lo permití por lo familiar que me resulta tenerla cerca. No soy una buena persona, porque reemplace a mi más grande amor con una copia de ella. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza que solo lo hago para sentirme bien conmigo misma, que la busco a ella en cada caricia y mirada, pero de nuevo me encuentro muy lejos de lo que quise. Tengo que quitarme estos pensamientos de la cabeza, todo está por terminar de todas formas.

—Adora... —Ese tono meloso británico me irrita tanto. — este verano mi madre no irá a la casa del lago en Escocia. Podríamos ir y jugar un poco.

Sus dedos se deslizan en mis pechos descubiertos, debo dar un último suspiro. Es la última vez que la veo como un amante, ahora debo aclarar que sólo somos socias.

— Hope, llamó. — Ella ya sabía que esas eran malas noticias y cambió su cara. — Me iré a New York.

— ¿Cuándo? -Pregunto con su tonta mirada de niña regañada.

—Hoy, en la tarde. A partir de ahora seremos sólo aliadas o socias. Eso era lo que querías, el amor y los negocios no se mezclan.

— ¿Y quién lo decidió? ¡Tengo planes para ambas, Adora! ¡Pensé que te estaba convenciendo, hemos cambiado tanto en estos años...!

—Yo jamás prometí nada. Tú sabes que...

—Sólo amas a Catra. ¡Carajo, ya ha pasado 6 años; probablemente ya tenga a otra y tú sigues pensando en ella!

—Sí, así es. -Dije sínicamente.

—! Pero...!

—Mi madre va a morir, debo heredar todo. Tú madre sigue viva y tú le robas miles de dólares en micro tráfico. Tenemos metas diferentes, Glimmer.

—Tks, ¿Al menos puedo decirte que me gusto estar contigo? - Sus frustraciones sinceras mojaban el colchón pero era su dolor y yo debía respetarlo.

—Adiós, Glimmer

—Tú y yo estamos cubiertas del mismo lodo.

—Claro que si querida.

Berlín, quería que fuera un lugar menos deprimente pero termine en Alemania. La universidad era fría y gris, cuando salía de paseo trataba de imaginar Paris, pero seguía aquí. Recibía trabajo de Light Weaver cada mes, espía esto, chantajea aquello, estafa a estos; un trabajo sucio. Pero también recibía unas cuantas calificaciones de Catra y chequeos médicos, pero sin la universidad u hospital remitente. Soy un ser despreciable.

.

.

.

.

Otra vez las pesadillas, yo la dejaba en el tren a un rumbo lejano. No, yo la dejaba en las garras de lo desconocido, mi pobre Catra; era tan débil e indefensa. De nuevo me aterrorizaban los fantasmas de la culpa y todo aquello que me quería muerta. 

—Señorita Adora estamos aterrizando en Connecticut. — Light Hope estaba sentada delante de mí. — ¿Desea hablar de nuevo del itinerario?

—De acuerdo. — Dije media dormida.

Light Hope, era la abogada personal y corporativa de Light Weaver. — Me pareció curioso que tengan el mismo nombre — Yo no sabía nada de ella porque jamás fue a la casa de Illinois, pero ella había tramitado mi adopción, mi colegiatura incluso mis tarjetas de crédito; era el mago tras la cortina. Una mujer de tés negra, muy alta y de cabello rapado; tenía una presencia intimidante.

—Tengo una mejor idea, ya que mi madre eta agonizando quiero verla inmediatamente. — Dije pensando en esa horrible mujer.

—Como desee, nos pasaremos la lectura del testamento y las cuentas de lo demás.

—Es un poco maquiavélico saber eso antes que muera, de todos modos ¿en cuántos problemas se pudo meter una mujer como ella?

.

.

.

.

Light Hope condujo hasta una mansión apartado de todos y todo, era gigante. Tenía varias hectáreas de bosque y ríos cruzando, la casa tenia arquitectura europea, nada a comparación en la pocilga en la cual viví.

— ¿Hace cuánto se construyó esta propiedad?

—Esta es el ansión Weaver, el Sr. Norwyn Weaver mando a construir después de su compromiso con la Sra. Weaver. — Dijo Light Hope.

— Norwyn la amaba tanto, a pesar que sus días estaban contados.

— ¿Entonces ya sabe sobre el Sr. Weaver? — Pregunto Light Hope estacionándose en frente de la puerta principal.

—Su nombre aparecía mucho en los títulos de propiedad y acciones de varias empresas. Comparten el mismo apellido y el resto es fácil. Un vejestorio se casó con su secretaria y en un par de años muere por un ataque al corazón. — Me sobraba tiempo para hablar antes de ver a la enferma.

— ¿Sospechas de ella?

—No dudo que haya matado a alguien, pero no mato a Norwyn. Le servía muerto o vivo, sería una molestia innecesaria asesinarlo.

—Ya veo. Si desea puede ver el testamento en el escritorio de la habitación. Está subiendo las escaleras, habitación de al fondo a la…

— ¿Derecha? Era el mismo que en nuestra casa en Illinois.

Deje a la abogada en la sala de la entrada y ella se marchó, me doy cuenta que esta casa tenía el mismo sentimiento lúgubre que en la otra casa, puede que tenga un decorado exquisito, que la luz del sol caiga agraciadamente sobre las paredes verdes y cuadros hermosos; se podía sentir la muerte rondando en cada pasillo. La escalera de acabados de mármol eran frías, la casa seguía siendo igual de lujosa por donde veía, en este lugar solo podía haberse atestiguado desgracias. El pitido de una maquina me conducía a la habitación de tapices rojos, la luz parecía querer desaparecer de ese lugar, un rehén de su naturaleza. Tal como yo me sentía, como un rehén.

Light Weaver estaba en un gran cama de madera negra, no podía ver su rostro debido al respirador y electrocardiogramas a su alrededor; no había nadie más. Todo lo que una vez temí parecía desvanecerse en esta imagen, ella estaba acabada, tenía el cabello decaído, claramente no hizo todas las quimioterapias. Sus parpados estaban arrugados y la piel manchada se contraía tratando de respirar. Ya no era una mujer hermosa, simplemente ya no era Light Weaver.

—Adora… — Me llamo tenuemente, sus ojos verdes seguían siendo los mismos.

—Mírate lo vieja y patética que te has vuelto, me das lástima. — Lancé veneno.

—Lo último que quiero es darte lástima, Adora. — Ella me miró y yo me senté cerca de ella. — Dame la oportunidad de morir con dignidad y del mismo modo en que viví.

—Arrogante y sin corazón, perra.

— ¿Quieres oír mi historia? Puede que sea divertido.

—Claro, no soy yo la que se está quedando sin tiempo en este mundo.

—En primera, felicidades por tu graduación incluso si fuera un año antes. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

—Soy igual que tú, es normal.

—No, no lo eres ni por un pelo. Veras yo crecí en el mismo pueblo donde tú y Catra crecieron cuando estábamos juntas. Yo solo era una simple contadora de un hombre que no tenía ninguna ambición o visión, me enamore de uno que sin tenia. El me dejo sin nada y yo me case con mi jefe.

—Sí, ya deja ese drama de telenovela. — Dije harta, no esperaba que me contara toda su vida — Eres rica que más te daba los hombres o las mujeres. Micah no te quiso, Norwyn si y le sacaste jugo hasta llegar aquí. Yo te di todo, su mujer pronto estará en la cárcel al igual que su hija y él se quedara sin nada. Tu venganza está hecha, muérete en paz.

—No, me moriré en paz cuando me arregle contigo. Yo no era así, yo era una niña prometedora que quería amor y eso fue todo.

— ¿Acaso no era yo igual? — Pregunte indignada.

—Si, por eso yo la mate, te mate de niña; al igual que lo hice con Catra.

— ¡Oh no me vengas con arrepentimientos, tu yo sabemos que nunca me amaste, a ninguna de las dos!

—Eso no es verdad, si ame a una de mis hijas. — En ese momento pensé que se refirió a un hijo muerto o algo, ella nunca tuvo hijos. — Yo ame de verdad a Catra, tu solo fuiste mi venganza y cumpliste diligentemente todos estos años.

En ese momento no tenía ni idea de lo que haría, de lo decía, pero solo comencé a gritarle.

— ¡Tú nos manipulaste a ambas! ¡Tú me querías para ser tu sucesora!

—Sí, pero no eres como yo. No hice nada para que ambas se separan y aun así lo hicieron, esa fue tu idea. Yo la torture y tú asumiste que no podía valerse por sí misma, que se quedaría lamiendo sus heridas como un perro pero a la hora de la verdad decidiste su destino. Yo no hice nada para que se fuera.

— ¿QUÉ ES LO HAS HECHO? ¡DIME! — Yo me abalancé sobre ella sosteniéndola de su pijama de seda.

—Veras necesitaba a alguien lo suficientemente decidido para quedarse con toda mi mierda cuando muriera. Catra no estaba en mis planes, pero ella seguía siendo ella misma incluso frente a mí. Catra no es como tú crees, ella si es igual a mí; será fuerte y tenaz. Ella ya no te necesita, podrá vivir feliz sin depender de ti o de mi dinero. Ahora mírate a ti Adora, te has formado un nombre gracias a mí y a mi dinero, no eres especial solo cumplías ordenes como un juguete.

Adora eres una inútil, todo ese trabajo en cuidarla fue en vano, porque ella será feliz incluso sin ti. Fracasaste, perdiste; yo gano.

—Esta pelea nunca fue contra Catra o Micah ¿verdad? Me odias porque la amo. — Zarandee su cuerpo a pesar del constante pitido de las máquinas.

—No te confundas Adora, si me preocupara que te la cogieras yo no sería millonaria. Me importa muy poco lo que tú deseas; a menos que sea útil para mí. Has cumplido con todo lo que te encargue. Ahora si puedo morir en paz, porque cumpliste mi venganza y nunca tendrás el amor de Catra de nuevo y ella jamás necesitara de ti.

— ¡Cállate y muere! ¡Yo soy mejor que tú!

—Claro que no, eres mucho peor. Eres un fracaso para ti misma, eres débil…

— ¡Dije que mueras! — Yo no sabía en qué momento arranque una almohada de su lado.

—Eres un estúpida, yo misma me encargue que jamás puedas encontrarla. Catra no te debe nada y te traicionará…

Juro que no me di cuenta cuando la estaba asfixiando solo quería que se callara, no procesaba nada lo que me decía, no estaba entendiendo todo

—De nada…

Fue lo último que la escuche decir con su inmunda sonrisa cuando un sonido agudo cruzó por la habitación y entonces supe que estaba muerta. Grite y vocifere por todo el lugar, lágrimas de ira caían de mi mejilla, tarde más 10 minutos en dejar de aplicar precio en su rostro y me di cuenta que ni el tiempo, ni la enfermedad podían evitar que siguiera siendo la misma bruja de mi niñez. Yo la mate, tal como me había matado hace ya tantos años; decidí que sería mi fantasma personal hasta que encuentre el modo de deshacerme de este sentimiento de humillación indescriptible.

Me quede todo el día y noche llorando golpeando la pared, incluso a ella a pesar de los problemas en lo que me pudiera meter por desquitarme con un cadáver. Me desesperaba pensar en lo estúpida que fui, en como caí en su engaño y con mi eterno arrepentimiento de no haber sido capaz de dejar mi cariño a un lado cuando lleve a Catra conmigo. Yo de verdad creía que era la dictaba las reglas yo pensé que era una jugadora y no solo una ficha en el tablero.

—Es tal como dijiste Catra… soy una idiota. — Así cayo la última lagrima de mis ojos hacia mi mejilla, no lloraría en mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

—La lectura de del testamento de Sra. Light Spinner Weaver da a comienzo. — Proclamó Light Hope a los demás asociados de mi madre. 

Toda esta gente era extraña en apariencia para mí, pero no para el trabajo que había hecho durante años. Ahora estamos en New York, en el edificio de ‘’Grayskull’’, mi traje a rayas rojo y el cabello sujeto me hacían parecer intimidante por esto sería una guerra. El hombre de mas treinta, pálido y de cabello azabache azul era el dueño actual de la empresa Hordak Stoker junto con su sobrina Mara Palmer; una mujer de tés oscura con el cabello recogido en un trenza y de traje verde agua con top negro; una gargantilla de oro adornaba su cuello y hacían juego con sus tacones dorados. Los demás eran oportunistas que buscaban recuperar sus empresas después de haberlas perdido ante mi madre.

‘’Yo Light Spinner Weaver, debo estar muerta en el momento que se lea esto. Realmente me encuentro muy cansada después de una vida llena de hacer varias vidas miserables en varios sentidos pero no me arrepiento de nada. Debo decir que después de la visita que me hará mi hija Adora no viviré mucho.

Empezaré con los cretinos (palabras de la Sra. Weaver) que esperaban ansiosos esto, sepan que no recibirán ni un centavo o pedazo de tierra de mi parte, no son herederos forzosos ni mi corazón se ablandará solo porque tengo cáncer terminal. Siguiendo con la cadena de mando sigue Mara Palmer. Ella será acreedora de una suma de 40 millones de dólares, como remuneración a sus años de servicio y deberá ser despedida de todas sus funciones indiscriminadamente lo más pronto posible. 

Con el resto de mi bienes y dado a que son mi únicas herederas legitimas: Adora Weaver recibirá todas mis cuentas bancarias que suman alrededor de 70 billones de dólares, todas las acciones a mi nombre siendo la presidenta de las empresas susodichas eso incluye la empresa cosmética ‘’Grayskull’’ y mis inversiones en la bolsa de valores y el resto. Además de ser la garante de las deudas acarreadas durante mi vida.

Por último, Catra Weaver cuya ubicación se encuentras desconocida en el momento de la redacción de este documento es acreedora de una cláusula que será entregada al momento que mi hija sea encontrada. Catra deberá confirmar su identidad con la abogada Light Hope, misma que portara ese documento hasta ese momento.

Termino expresando a mi hija Adora Weaver que será la persona que ocupe mi puesto y esperando que ella sepa qué hacer con el resto de presentes en la sala. ’’

Atte. Light Spinner Weaver

Entonces la habitación se calló por completo y luego todos los hombres desesperados comenzaron a gritar enloquecidamente por un error o algo pero Light Hope fue certera en cuanto lo que el testamento se refería acerca de ellos. Hasta yo me sentía anonadada por lo que decía acerca de mí y lo de Catra. Creo que ese era su último acto de maldad porque Catra oficialmente estaba desaparecida pero la realidad era que no y por lo mismo podría ser algo malo para ella. 

—Se tomara un descanso de 15 minutos antes de reanudar la reunión. Ahora soy representante de Adora Weaver según dicta mi contrato y debo reunirme con mi cliente. — Explico fríamente.

Light Hope y yo salimos de la sala de reuniones, trate de no lucir impresionada pero había algo muerto y lo vi en cuanto Mara me veía con superioridad, algo sumamente ultrajante saliendo de ella. Yo sería la que soportaría a los demás después de discutir.

— ¿En que figura Mara Palmer en esto? — Pregunte directamente.

—Cuando su madre enfermo, usted se hizo cargo de sus negocios mientras estaba en la universidad pero “Grayskull” estuvo a cargo de Mara y Hordak creyendo que seguían siendo los presidentes de la compañía a pesar que Light Weaver era la accionista mayoritaria. Mara era una gran socia para su madre y colega.

—Era la hija que nunca tuvo, excelente. — Exclamé irónica, tome un minuto para pensar qué demonios iba a hacer después de esto. — Supongo que ya sabes que las demás empresas bajo mi mano en realidad son empresas fantasmas en este punto.

— ¿Qué planea hacer?

—Light Weaver tiene deudas hasta el cuello, por lo tanto yo también las tengo. No hay tiempo para volver a lavar dinero a esos niveles. Comenzaré con esto.

— ¿Qué hay sobre su hermana Catra? — Preguntó

—No me dirás de que se trata su cláusula de todos modos, conociéndola puede que quiera impugnarle deudas o prestamos en busca de tenerla hasta el cuello de mierda. El testamento dice que ella tiene que comprobar su identidad, aun si la encontrara; no permitiría que pase esto. Simplemente diré una mentira.

—Supongo que no tengo permitido hacer nada si lo hace. Nunca me dijo su paradero, los fondos para su universidad era algo que ni yo sabía.

—Tú y yo somos inútiles con respecto a Catra.

Entre de nuevo a la sala de reuniones con todos los hombres esperando impacientes lo que tuviera que decir y para este punto ni yo tenía idea de lo que debería hacer. Hace mucho que empecé a discernir mucho mi comportamiento, cada vez me sentía como si mi alma se estuviera marchando muy lejos de mi cuerpo, me volvía intolerante a todo lo que salía de mis manos. Tampoco podía recordar mucho de los recuerdos de mi niñez, puedo recordar el efímero sentimiento de amor en mi corazón pero no puedo decir que lo sienta de nuevo, solo me queda ese recuerdo. Creo que soy una orgullosa, arrogante y que probablemente no tenga corazón.

—Empiezo diciendo que abandono y mis acciones de todas las empresas y compañías pero como lo descubrirán estas están quebradas y no hay mucho que recuperar. Al mismo tiempo que si quieren recuperarlas tendrán que abstenerse a los daños económicos y las remuneraciones de ellas. En otras palabras será su problema todo lo que acarrean.

Con eso muchos de ellos tomaron desesperadamente los documentos, Light Hope salió a arreglar sus asuntos con ellos. Lo muy imbéciles creían que podían solucionar esto. Mara y Hordak se acercaron a mí.

— ¡Gran discurso, Srta. Adora! Pero supongo que puedo decir que esta empresa ahora es mía, gracias por su generosidad.

—No cante victoria, Srta. Mara. — Dije sin ánimos, la mire a los ojos mientras me levantaba de mi asiento. — Dije que abandonaría a esas empresas sin futuro no a Grayskull.

—Escuche, creo que no tiene experiencia en esto y no está capacitada para este trabajo. Yo era la mejor opción para este trabajo. — Dijo altivamente.

—No, no lo creo; porque yo también se cómo funciona un cartel de drogas.

—Así que lo sabe. — Ella se puse seria en ese momento.

—Yo tengo experiencia al igual que usted y puede que lo haga mejor incluso.

— ¡No puede hacer esto, no es más que una niña jugando un juego de adultos! ¡Yo soy la que de verdad merezco esto, he trabajado más que usted para ganármelo! — Mara perdió la compostura de inmediato golpeando la mesa.

—Mara cálmate, este no es el lugar… — Suplico Hordak.

— ¡Como dije Srta. Mara, yo me quedare con esta empresa! — Ella me agarro del cuello de mi chaqueta. — Debieron saber en lo que se metían cuando confiaron con Light Weaver.

— ¡Yo era la verdadera sucesora de Light Weaver!

— ¡¿Entonces qué hago con lo que es tuyo?! — Dije son una ligera sonrisa apartando sus manos de mi ropa, ajuste de nuevo mi corbata negra y el chaleco de mi traje.

— ¡Esto no se va a quedar así, juro que te mataré!

— ¡Light Hope lleva a estas personas a la salida, ya no son bienvenidos aquí! — Llamé y ella acudió a pesar de la multitud atrás de ella.

— ¡No te creas tan importante Adora Weaver, en cuanto tengas un solo descuido yo me encargare de acabar contigo!

—Ya veremos, Mara querida… — Susurre para mí misma.

.

.

.

Tuve que hacer cosas por allá y cosas por aquí, con el propósito de tratar de mantenerme a flote, acepte aliarme con Glimmer y enviar a Angella a la cárcel, ella ya había conseguido todo lo que se propuso. El querido Bow coopero al convertirse en senador y hacer de la vista gorda ante nuestro negocio. De todos modos Glimmer terminaría con Bow según las cosas iban caminando, solo esperaba que no le tocara la misma suerte que su tía Casta: en un matrimonio falso. Bueno de todos modos yo me había olvidado del amor.

Pasaron varios años antes que entendiera que lo que hice con Mara simplemente fue por mi orgullo dañado. Acepto que lo hice porque no puedo simplemente abandonar todo lo que se me prometió así de la nada y admitir que estaba celosa de ella. Puedo admitir que ya no me importa el modo en el que vivo mientras yo gane. Sé que soy una mala persona, no merezco ningún tipo de amor y prácticamente no sirve de nada. No me he podido enamorar de nuevo, no he podido ser feliz durante tanto tiempo y me da igual, me da igual que me pudra, me da igual con tal que siga teniendo el control. Catra estaría decepcionada de mi pero no puedo evitar ser en lo que me convertí o puede que no, porque nunca estuve segura del origen de su agresividad.

Jamás la encontré, al parecer cambio de nombre y su residencia no era precisa. Estaba desesperada los primeros años en buscarla en vano, todo eso fue en vano; parecía como si nunca hubiese existido.

Hasta que llego ese día, hablando con Sea Hawk sin prestarle mucha atención. Ya tenía un contrato preventivo con él y su compañía de barcos; ahora solo faltaban odiosos detalles en uno permanente. Mientras tanto me mostraba fotos de su novia Mermista Kher, una abogada cuyo bufete estaba en acenso.

—Esta es Mermista con su traje de abogada, se ve tan elegante.

—Si como tú digas. — Dije rodando los ojos.

—Y este es su equipo, su recepcionista Perfuma y su secretaria **Catra** …

Y fue como si mi corazón comenzara a palpitar de nuevo, mis ojos se abrieron con solo escuchar su nombre. El sentimiento indescriptible volvió a mí y me impacto en la cara sin que pudiera reaccionar, el aliento salió de mi cuerpo y casi no podía respirar. Puse mis ojos en su teléfono, su cabello ahora era lacio pero abundante, su piel tenía muy pocas pecas de las que recuerdo, pero sus peculiares ojos bicolores. Era ella sin duda, era Catra, era la felicidad que recordaba, la única que conocía. Mi mente comenzó a funcionar en como obligarla a verme, porque estaba segura que me odiaba, estaba segura que me haría daño recordar mi propia estupidez pero si el cielo me concedía esta oportunidad quería volverla a ver. Quiero que vuelva, quiero que me hable con sarcasmo, quiero tomar su mano y decirle que me tiene de nuevo. De nuevo, una y otra vez besar sus labios, tocar sus manos.

—Sea Hawk, esto es aburrido y yo no tengo tiempo de esto.

—Pero yo quería mostrarte a mi adorada Mermista. — Dijo como un reproche de niño pequeño.

— ¿Sabes qué? Tráela aquí, yo hablare con ella sobre nuestros negocios. Ella debe ser tu abogada. — Dije manipuladoramente. — Tú y yo somos gente muy ocupada.

—De acuerdo, pero promete halar bien de mí.

—Como tú quieras, Sea Hawk es un hombre de negocios muy importante…

.

.

.

Así fue como la tenía enfrente de mí, Mermista Kher. Admito que era una mujer dura y seria, pero esa ambición la corrompía como un cristal a punto de tocar el suelo. Esto fue tan fácil que parecía un juego de niños. 

— ¡… tráeme a Catra, no me importa que mentira utilices esto tiene que ser tu idea! ¡¿Entendiste?!

— ¡¿Qué gano yo de todo esto?!

—Lo que tú más deseas: prestigio.

—De acuerdo, te daré a Catra.

Cuando ella se fue no puede más que reírme de lo caprichoso que era el destino, de las palabras de Weaver al decirme que jamás la volvería a ver y sobre todo por mí. Yo siendo tan poderosa, tan intocable, tan orgullosa estaba jugando como una niña al escondite todo este tiempo. Han pasado 10 años.

—Hey, Catra.

Sonreí ante las fotos de mi investigador, ella se veía adorable en su traje de secretaria bien portada.


	9. You should be tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era gracioso como las acciones podían desembocar en otras y que la misma Catra las reunió cuando aplasto el corazón de Scorpia como si nada. Y de cierta manera Scorpia había revelado el papel de Catra en esta historia.

Catra

15 de Diciembre

9:30 am

— ¿Hola? — El teléfono sonó temprano, no sé a qué hora exacta. Scorpia y yo nos habíamos desvelado encontrando una mínima información del caso de Adora, pero era inútil.

—Catra te he estado llamando desde hace dos horas. — Dijo con su tierno tono de voz que no me molestaba, gracias al cielo; porque hubiéramos terminado muy mal en la universidad.

—Estaba trabajando en un caso, Mermista en una maldita perra. — Dije acariciando mis ojeras.

—Bueno es la jefa y tenemos suerte de tener trabajo. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Bien, pero sabes que tengo trabajo y no sé si Adora tenga planes.

—No te preocupes ella también puede participar, ¿puedes cuidar a Flora mientras voy a re habitación? Sé que es repentino pero es mi última reunión y sabes que estoy tratando de ser una mejor madre para ella y no creo que un lugar lleno de ex adictos sea bueno para una niña. —Dijo realmente preocupada.

—De acuerdo, solo porque es flora y también tengo miedo por ella. — Acepte, su hija siempre fue como lo contrario de lo que éramos Adora y yo, ella no era retorcida.

—Te lo agradezco, puedes recogerla en el centro comunitario; no puedo dejarla en mi departamento sola y también saldremos a pasear antes de la reunión, Mermista me dio el día libre.

—Okay, te veo después del trabajo. — Me despedí y comencé a prepararme para el trabajo.

Pronto serían las vacaciones de navidad y tenía frio, pero esto era muy diferente a otros años. Los meses pasaron, pero hasta ahora no puedo acostumbro a tener a Adora a mi lado. Se siente como una extraña y cada vez quiero hacerle más daño, la veo con si estuviera cubierta de cemento y tuviera que romperlo hasta llegar a ella. Tenía que romper esas paredes que tenía, volverla vulnerable y llegar hasta donde sea que este Adora. Esa es la mentira que me he estado diciendo durante todo este tiempo, espiándola, engañándola, mintiéndole en la cara.

De verdad siento que la odio por todo lo que me está haciendo pasar, pero ella sigue siendo mejor que yo en todo; a vece pienso que ella también me odia. ¿Qué caso tiene tratarme como si fuera el amor de su vida si me trata como una prostituta fina? Eso siempre me torturaba cuando estábamos juntas: ‘’Este amor no debe ser verdad porque nos lastimamos mutuamente yo con un cuchillo por la espalda y ella con un cuchillo invisible de doble filo que nos atraviesa tanto a Adora como a mí” Entonces esto debería ser justo para ambas, yo también me estoy muriendo por dentro.

— ¡Scorpia! —Patee ligeramente mi sofá en el cual estaba durmiendo, la acobije con varias colchas para que no sintiera frio la noche anterior. De verdad nos desvelamos casi todas las noches, dejamos mi sala llena de papeles y fotografías que no nos decían nada.

— ¡Oye! No tienes que ser tan ruda Catra. — Dijo saliendo de mi sofá.

—Voy tarde al trabajo, no tengo tiempo para esto. Hay café en la cocina si gustas y cierra la puesta del departamento cuando salgas. — Explique recogiendo mi bolso y algunos papeles. — Y por el amor de Dios limpia un poco, hasta cuando era tu novia tenías tu departamento algo decente.

— ¡Ja, hubieras visto el cuartel en esos días! ¡Papeles y fotos por doquier, hilos de lana rojos que no llevaban a ningún lado, incluso evidencia de autopsias regodeando en el suelo cubiertas de sangre seca! — Explico moviendo sus gruesas manos de un lugar a otro.

—No quiero saber nada de eso. Ya me voy. ..

— ¡Espera! —Me detuvo, sujetando mi brazo. — ¿Has sabido algo de Adora?

Yo retire su mano lentamente mientras me hallaba perdida entre mis pensamiento.

—A decir verdad no. Tú ya sabes cómo es esto, yo no la busco; ella me encuentra. Todo es así, solo me manda los típicos “Buenos días” y “Descansa”

—Entiendo, solo quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien. — Dijo desanimada, a veces soy tan grosera que olvido que ella sigue sintiendo algo por mí. — Puede que te estés involucrando más de lo que pienses y eso no es bueno para este caso.

— ¡¿Involucrarme?! ¡Tenemos sexo más veces a la semana de las que habían tenido en meses hace un año, me compra cosas costosas y me lleva a cenar a restaurante elegantes! — Alce la voz a pesar que no debería decir nada porque yo o acepte este infierno, pero Scorpia sigue aquí con ese deseo de atrapar a un criminal que suena como un fantasma que no deja rastro. — ¡Si crees que estoy involucrada déjame decirte que tú fuiste la misma que me dejo en esta situación de mierda!

—Esto es poco profesional Catra, eres la única que puede ayudar con esto. Adora nunca dejaría que otra persona se acerque tanto; ni siquiera su abogada. — Dijo tratando de ser lo más sería posible en su voz indecisa. — Hay que actuar de acorde, para llegar a ella tienes que…

— ¡Cierra la puta boca Scorpia! ¿Profesionalismo? Eso es algo de lo que tú no tienes ni idea, no tienes ética o moral al hacerme hacer esto. No puedes decirme lo que hacer o no, no soy una de tus malditas subordinadas.

—Catra…

— ¡No, estoy harta de esta porquería y de participar en esta tetra tuya; que por cierto no tiene ningún fruto! ¡Eres una inútil! — Grité

—Sé que no es como lo planeamos, pero de todos modos no creo que sea bueno que sigas tan apegada a Adora. Pensé que la querías destruir.- Dijo más tranquila que yo, todo esto me estaba dando una jaqueca.

—Ese es tu trabajo, yo hare el mío. — De nuevo huía de ese lugar, tratando de escapar de una disculpa de la cual quería decir, mas no la sentía.

—Aguarda… — Llamo con un tono quebradizo. — Es que yo siento que te enamoraste de ella de nuevo, cada día un poco más.

—Mediocre detective…

Y luego me fui, azotando la puerta y con un nudo en la garganta.

Scorpia

15 de diciembre

12:37 am

— ¿Qué hizo esta noche, Lonnie? — Pregunte ante los registros de las últimas notas de Kyle y Rogelio detrás de Adora Weaver. Ellos estaban un edificio cercano a su departamento espiándola, sentía pena de que tengan que estar todo el día y noche vigilándola.

—Ella estuvo dormida de las 200 horas de mañana a las 600 de este día. Para dormir tan poco, tiene una muy buena piel. — Dijo mirando las imágenes del monitor en la estación oscura.

— ¿Habló con alguien? — Su teléfono estaba interceptado

—Habló con Glimmer Kim sobre su compromiso con Bow Sanders. Nada que pueda parecerse a una conversación en clave. ¿Qué te dijo Catra sobre ellos?

—Lo que ya sabíamos, nada importante en sí. — Dije sin ánimos tomando el sexto café del día. — Cada día está más estresada, no falta mucho para que pierda el control y nos delate.

—Bueno eso es parte del plan, jefa. Me sorprende que no lo haya hecho todavía, tiene muy buena resistencia psicológica. — Confeso Lonnie mirando grabaciones pasadas del departamento de Adora.

—Supongo que son años de traumas sobrellevados en un ambiente violento. A pesar de eso, esa dependencia emocional se está apareciendo de nuevo, poco a poco.

—No puedo decirte que hacer, —De inmediato Lonnie dejo la computadora y me miró por encima de la computadora — pero tú tampoco deberías involucrarte, no eres su psiquiatra o algo así.

—Tks, ella es una vieja amiga. — Dije siendo algo áspero y sin soportar ver su cara, Lonnie sabía exactamente lo que pensaba.

—Yo las conozco desde los once años y créeme si es necesario arrestar a alguna de ellas, lo haré. — Dije aún más seria. — Mi trabajo no se trata de sentimentalismos, ¿acaso has perdido tu frialdad?

Yo me quede pensando un momento, afuera de la estación estaba nevando. Estaba nevando como aquel día de enero. Yo no era así, era más torpe e ingenua, no me sentía muerta por dentro y llena de nostalgia.

—Soy tu jefa, si no supiera lo que conlleva este trabajo no lo fuera. — Esta vez yo regrese su mirada seria, tal vez este molesta y Lonnie también lo estaba. — Y si no te molesta, no es asunto tuyo. Mientras Rogelio y Kyle espían a Adora, yo espió a Catra; de eso se trata todo.

—Lo que tú digas “Jefa”. — No me gusto el sarcasmo en su tono pero siguió revisando datos inútiles. — Eso me recuerda que necesitas darle las ultimas indicaciones a Entrapta, ser una agente de incognito no es fácil para ella.

Eso me calmo un poco y mi expresión se relajó un poco y Salí de la pequeña habitación blanca y llena de papeles.

—Era un forense, si no mal recuerdo; tenemos muy poco personal.

—Es un caso que roza lo ilegal, ¿Qué esperabas? Maldición seguramente no tendremos un bono navideño o regalos. — Lonnie suspiro pensando en las canastas navideñas que se perderá.

Yo eché una carcajada al aire y le sonreí.

— ¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa? Digo, hay cosas peores como acabar en una bolsa de cadáveres en los muelles por enojar a una mujer de la mafia o…

— ¡Ya vete!

—De acuerdo…

— ¡Espera Scorpia!

— ¿Si Lonnie?

—Ya no te hagas esto, nunca más. Deja tranquila a Catra, esto ya no es bueno para ninguna de las dos.

—Tranquila estoy bien.

—Catra no es para ti, solo te puedo decir eso.

Lonnie dejo pensamiento en mi mente, crecieron en mi mente con el pasar del día y no ayudaba que estaba analizando los pequeños datos que Catra me enviaba. ¿Qué lugar ocupo en esta historia? Pequeños sentimientos se convertían en gigantes y ya no quería quedarme con las dudas de lo que estaba sintiendo. Yo estaba manipulando a Catra para ponerla en contra de Adora pero estaba enredándome en mi propia telaraña. Soy tan tonta.

Adora

15 de Diciembre

8:40 PM

—… querida Adora, déjame decirte que aún hay gente espiando tu departamento. ¿No piensas hacer algo al respecto?

—Y declararme culpable así, parece que no me conoces Delphie. Mara está a punto de acabar un señuelo, si puedo culparla de todo esto. Pero hasta mientras tengo que lidiar con muchos problemas a la vez. Catra no ha dicho nada sustancial pero se delata así misma cada vez más, no tiene nada de control sobre ella. Light Weaver apunto demasiado alto cuando confió en Catra, no es más que una bomba de tiempo.

— ¡Que cruel viniendo de ti, pensé que la amabas! —Dijo la persona al otro lado del teléfono con un tono dramático.

—La amo, pero tengo que hacer que esa explosión sea a mi beneficio; mío y el de ella. — Explique volviendo a mirar la ventana y la nieve que caía lejana del pavimento; esta sala era demasiado alta para ver el suelo. — ¿Sabes algo sobre la cláusula que dejo Light Weaver a Catra?

—No tengo absolutamente nada, dado a que no me dejas ni acercarme a tu abogada y ella tampoco sabe de mí; no puedo acceder a su computadora o al bendito documento. Me parece que solo tiene el testamento en físico pero no es el lugar en donde lo escondió.

—Yo no confió en Light Hope, es la única persona que trabajó para mí y mi madre. Si la lealtad de mi madre no estaba conmigo, mucho peor en una desconocida. — Dije pensando el raciocinio que hice al tenerla a mi lado. — Es mucho mejor tenerla cerca e ignorante.

—Lo que tú digas Adora… Por cierto, una sorpresita esa subiendo en este mismo instante. — Dijo con aun más drama.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Scorpia Maxwell estaba discutiendo con la secretaria para entrar. El cabello rosa envuelto en un moño se eriza de solo verla. Esa niña no podría con el corpulento cuerpo de la agente, aun así desvivía en sus pantalones rosa y blusa blanca para sacarla.

—Llámame después de que hable contigo, descubrí algo sumamente bueno en este mismo momento. 

Delphie me colgó antes que pudiera hacer algo, yo deje el teléfono a un lado. Ella me miraba con sus ojos oscuros desde la puerta de cristal, todo el cuarto lo era. Un cubo de cristal anti-balas, donde no había señal ni cámaras de seguridad, ningún elemento hackeable se encontraba en este piso, un piso para trabajar mis otros negocios; era el punto ciego de mi compañía. Ahora podía sospechar de mí, si ya había llegado tan lejos en entrar justo en este lugar. Tiene todas mis comunicaciones sitiadas y vigiladas, no puedo llamar a Glimmer, Bow, ni pensar en Light Hope y Delphie. 

—Disculpe, no puede pasar. La señorita Adora se encuentra en una reunión telefónica. — Dijo mi secretaria tratando de impedir su entrada a mi sala.

—Será unos minutos. — Dijo con amabilidad.

—No se supone que este aquí, debió pasar por seguridad al entrar…

—Déjala pasar Flutterina, seguramente está aquí por algo grave. — Dije en el marco de la puerta de cristal. — Es una agente del FBI después de todo.

Yo la mire con mi típica arrogancia, no se le ocurriría algo tan estúpido como para verme justamente en este cuarto, cuando ni siquiera podría tener un teléfono oculto o grabadora; inclusive los aparatos electrónicos funcionaban pesimamente dentro del cubo. Pero aun así se veía molesta y no de la moderada con la que me vio cuando beso a Catra, estaba furiosa y eso me estaba divirtiendo demasiado.

—Lo lamento señorita Weaver. Las dejare solas. — Ella se despide y toma sus cosas.

—Si quieres puedes retirarte, después de esto iré a casa. — Le dije. — Agente Scorpia puede acompañarme en la sala de reuniones o si prefiere en mi propia oficina.

—Aquí me parece correcto.

Sin duda Scorpia era una molestia interesante en mi mundo. No la odio ni desprecio por su relación con Catra, al contrario; seguramente en este punto yo sé que ella es la mejor opción para ella. No tengo ningún celo irracional a Scorpia, no los siento en mi corazón. Es una mujer muy diferente a lo que circulan en mi vida, es sentimental al punto de no pensar y solo actuar, no es una elocuente voz con falda y pinta labios. Sé que no sería tan fácil de derrotar como a otros policías, Scorpia no me permitiría ganar porque ella ya está actuando antes que yo pueda hacer algo. Es una amenaza no para mi relación, es una amenaza a mi felicidad y todo lo que he construido.

—Tengo que disculparme Srta. Weaver, he engañado a su personal debido a que hoy no vengo como una Agente. Quiero hablarle como una mujer civil.

Moví mi cabeza en señal de sorpresa, al parecer esta vez no iba a irse por las ramas.

—Entonces supongo que viene a hablar de la persona que tenemos en común. Me parece injusto que yo sepa todo sobre tu relación con Catra y tú no conozcas la mía.

Estaba mintiendo, simplemente quería arrojarle la verdad a la cara.

—Tienes razón, solo me dijo que eres su hermana. Y no logro comprender los lazos que las unen, es por eso que he venido aquí.

—Usted sabe que no somos hermanos biológicos y Light Weaver no nos crío de alguna manera que se le parezca. Catra y yo fuimos amantes, pareja, yo estuve con ella prácticamente dos tercios de si vida. Y esa huella no la pudiste borrar ¿verdad? No te engañes Scorpia, la conozco mucho mejor. Catra sería la que recibe y nunca da nada a cambio porque todo lo que tuvo ya me lo dio a mí. Se marcha después de que llegará al orgasmo, sin importarle los demás. Es una perra egoísta, tal y como la hice. Es mía y nunca fue tuya de ningún modo.

-¡No me interesa ridículos celos! ¡Yo fui quién le ayudó cuando estaba en problemas y no estabas! ¡Estaba sola y jamás te preocuparte de ella!

-¡Tú piensas eso, pero en realidad eras una ficha en el tablero de mi madre! ¿De verdad crees que Mermista ayudó a Catra de buena voluntad? La ayudaste a desaparecer con otro apellido solo porque Light Weaver quería ocultarla de mí.

—Esa era una investigación aparte, no pude ser verdad. Catra fue una buena topo y Mermista se llevó el crédito, no hay ningún secreto en eso.

—Ten contare algo, porque al parecer estas agotando mi paciencia y también porque te ayudar a descifrar el la pregunta que ronda en tu cabeza. Light Weaver tenía una forma muy rara de planear las cosas, dejo a Catra desnuda al mundo para volverse fuerte porque la amaba y aun que tarde en descifrar algo tan ridículo como eso, ahora la entiendo. A mí me odiaba y por eso me separo de lo que más quería en el mundo y a ella la separo de la cosa que impedía su felicidad. ¿Por qué ella después de todo me ama? Porque me necesita tanto como yo a ella. Light Weaver quería que Catra sea mejor que yo y lo es, pero ella no necesita ser feliz; Catra me necesita a mí. Por mucho que me odie o aborrezca, me necesita para no volver a sentirse vulnerable. — Scorpia tenía una expresión de confusión y asombro, simplemente no podía decir nada y yo no podía hacer más regocijarme en mis propias palabras.

— Ahora si Light Weaver no pudo separarme de Catra ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu si puedes?

— ¡Sé que cometerás un error y cuando eso ocurra Catra ya no te querrá!

—Yo no cometo errores, por eso tengo todo lo que quiero: incluida Catra. No puedes ocupar mi lugar, ni tampoco vencerme. Ríndete de una buena vez…

—Catra no te ama, ella no te ama. — Y cuando pensaba que había ganado, ella me había impactado con aquello. Aquello que no podía presumir o decir con seguridad.

—El amor es una definición muy extensa. — Dije más calmada, creo que me ha destruido en cuatro palabras.

Ella salió mirando la pequeña muestra de incertidumbre, creo que es un empate y también en una duda. No volví a llamar a Delphie, estaba demasiada abrumada. Quiero quitarme este sentimiento y volver al estatus quo.

.

.

.

Catra

7:23 PM

15 de Diciembre

—Hasta mañana señorita Lioness. — Se despidió amistosamente el Señor Sea Hawk. Había estado hablando con Mermista desde hace horas y no sabía exactamente qué.

—Buenas noches. — Salude casi taciturna.

Había estado en los juzgados desde muy temprano y haciendo otros trabajos. Estaba cansada y harta, con la ausencia de Perfuma yo tome todo su trabajo además del mío, no pude buscar un reemplazo de secretaria para Mermista y había suplantado esas actividades yo también. De repente entro una llamada desde la oficina de Mermista. Lo cual es molesto porque mi pequeño puesto está a unos pasos de ella, no sé cómo piensan las personas importantes.

— ¿Sucede algo, Mermista?

—Necesito que vengas, es algo importante.

Ella colgó y suspire, todos se habían marchado de la oficina a esta hora. Mi cubículo era el único encendido. Mermista me había dado este pequeño espacio tres metros cuadrados, un escritorio, un sillón y mucho trabajo en varias repisas, tenía una ventana a la los demás edificios del distrito financiero. Mientras caminaba, me di cuenta que exactamente de esta misma forma empezaron mis problemas: con una llamada de Mermista a su oficina en privado. Si me hubiera negado, si Adora no me hubiera involucrado de una manera tan ridícula, es muy tarde para pensar en él hubiera.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Dije de mala gana el marco de su puerta. Este debería ser el lugar más acaudalado de bufete.

Tiene una maldita cascada a un lado de la pared y el piso es de cerámica negra con las paredes pintadas de otra cerámica verde azulado, pero de cierto motivo tiene un ambiente serio y casi estático. Su escritorio es de un tono azul con blanco, pero estaba lleno de papeles por todos lados. Ella estaba con un conjunto verde, su lápiz labial se quedaba en el cigarrillo que sostenía en su mano. Odiaba cuando fumaba en mi presencia me recordaba a Shadow Weaver, por eso nunca tuve ese hábito; lo encontraba desagradable.

—Esto es muy serio y como involucrada deberías saberlo. — Dijo presentándome toda la atención posible. Yo no entendía nada como de costumbre. — Al parecer estas tan ocupada en tus nuevos asuntos que olvidaste buscar un reemplazo para mi secretaria.

De mala gana me senté enfrente de su escritorio a esperar un regaño.

—De acuerdo, lo siento. —Dije irritada.

—No está bien, porque no has considerado algo desde que estás conmigo.

— ¿Y eso es?

—Que eres la única testigo de lo que ha estado pasando aquí. Mis citas a escondidas, mi itinerario secreto y todas las cosas sucias por las que me llaman con tanta regularidad. —Con ese tono tan serio ya sabía a lo que se refería. — Esa es la razón del porque nunca te ascendí a abogada asociada, sabes demasiado y era mejor tener tu correa bien sujeta. Lo que quiero decir es que yo misma he contratado a alguien para suplantarte, alguien que no dirá nada al respecto.

Ella deslizo una carpeta, que resultó ser un curriculum. Entrapta Padilla, graduada de Nortwest, con calificaciones altas y recomendaciones por doquier. Tenía le cabello ligeramente violeta, su piel era bronceada con un ligero sonrojo. Tenía 33 años pero se vea mucho más joven, tal vez de 18 años. Todo parecía ir de maravilla, pero Mermista no la hubiera llamado si no tuviera algo de especial: Autismo.

— ¿Es autista? — Pregunte con una ceja levantada.

—No soy una desalmada para discriminar solo por eso, seguramente llegue a ser mejor secretaria de lo que fuiste. Es perfecta porque no hará preguntas si le explicas todo como si fuera algo sumamente normal.

—Bien ya tienes todo controlado, yo tendré menos trabajo y tú una mejor secretaria. — Dije devolviendo la carpeta a su lugar y preparándome para irme.

—No tan rápido, Catra. — Volví a sentarme. — No puedo dejar que te vayas sin saber una advertencia y una orden. ¿Crees que porque ahora eres una abogada puedes traicionarme?

—Jamás he dicho eso, de todos modos amanecería muerta antes de traicionarte.

—Eso sí que tu querida Adora no llega a salvarte a tiempo, entonces ambas amaneceríamos muertas.

—Estoy muy cansada para hablar sobre ello. Además pensaba que ustedes dos estaban en buenos términos, la firma ha crecido más de lo usual.

—Claro porque te vendí a ella, no eres más que su puta. — Me había llamado tantas veces de esa manera en estos días que ya estaba acostumbrada, pero había cierta ira que crecía dentro de mío y se callaba. — Gracias a eso contamos con una buena benefactora y algo que se bien para esta firma. Pero todo eso puede acabare con un solo error.

Ella se levantó de la mesa en cuanto termino su cigarrillo y dejo en el cenicero, yo preferiría no mantenerme tan distante de esto porque yo ya envía lo que estaba sucediendo. Mermista dejo una pequeña montaña de papeles en los cuales se podía ver la censura en varias partes, era algo que se suponía yo no debería ver.

— En lo que a mí respecta eres un capricho de una niña rica. ¿Lo entiendes? — Dijo con su presencia ensombrecida y arrogante que no le llegaba a ser intimidante y respetable como la de Adora.

—Lo que entiendo es que me llamaste para decirme que tendrás una nueva secretaria e insultarme de paso. — Dije tan altanera como pude.

—Tengo un último trabajo para ti como mi secretaria. Si en algún punto Adora se jode, yo estoy jodida; si Sea Hawk se jode, yo también estoy jodida. Menudo montón de mierda en el que estoy metida. Este será el primer trabajo sucio que tendrás en tu vida como abogada, Catra. Destruye todo esto antes que venga Entrapta y haga preguntas que si entiende, no soy una tonta para dejar todo esto en manos de alguien que no confió.

Estaba sorprendida y a la vez confundida, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con esto?

— ¿Y porque yo? ¿Deberías hacerlo tú si no confías en nadie? — Dije cruzando los brazos, volviendo más ansiosa conforme el humo del cigarrillo entraba a mis pulmones; odio el tabaco.

—Si alguien de aquí se jode, Adora te llevaría consigo. Conozco a personas como Adora, huyen en cuanto pueden y no se quedan parados ante el menor viento de cambio. Y también te conozco a ti, Catra.

—Una mierda Mermista. —Insulte tratando de fingir calma y seguida.

—Claro que sí, eres una persona curiosa y estas harta del circo de Adora. Cenas caras y regalos costosos, no son lo que llama la atención. Nunca hubieras aceptado ir a aquella reunión si no fuera porque querías. Tienes demasiadas emociones y sé que jamás traicionarías a Adora y la protegerías a pesar de cómo te sientas. Si yo destruyo esto, me estoy inculpado por destruir evidencia y tú lo harás por amor sin importar lo demás. — Dijo volviendo por su segundo cigarrillo, no pensaba con coherencia y me estaba mareando.

—Deberías dejar de fumar, podrías tener cáncer.

—Viviré más de lo que creen o tal vez no. Yo también hago locuras por amor, pero yo estoy más centrada que ustedes dos.

—Odio el humo de cigarrillo. — Dije sin aguantar pensar en Light Weaver.

Entonces ella exhaló todo ese humo en mi cara, mi frente sudaba frío.

—Arregla todo este papeleo, destruye lo demás. Que todo parezca en orden, por tu bien y el de Adora.

Y ella tomo su bolso y me dejo en esta oficina, me dejo con todo aquello que no puedo explicar en mi cabeza mientras caminaba campante como si no me hubiera matado desde dentro. Yo la odio.

Catra

7:52 PM

15 de Diciembre

—Bufete de Abogados “Las Salinas” — Conteste le teléfono mientras tecleaba cualquier estupidez creíble para la policía.

—Hola, Catra. Yo… me preguntaba si podíamos salir a relajarnos, Adora seguramente sigue en el trabajo y pasarla como antes. — Scorpia era la misma entusiasta de antes de nuevo para mi sorpresa.

—Estoy muy ocupada, trabajare hasta tarde. — Dije seca. 

—No veo problema si bajas un momento, estoy en la entrada del edificio. — Yo solo mire como dejo de nevar por un momento y no lo pensé.

—Bien, pero no me quedare mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué hay de nuevo? — Ella estaba recostada sobre la puerta de su auto. Usaba una gran chaqueta negra y botas para el invierno. Son tenías dos cafés en sus manos enguantadas.

—Scorpia no es un buen momento, te llamare el sábado o alguna otra cosa. — Dije sin ganas mientras tomaba el café. — Tengo que regresar a la oficina.

— ¿Tienes un momento para una vieja amiga? Creo que es momento para hablar de nuestros sentimientos o dejar en claro lo que está sucediendo entre nosotras….

—Eso suena muy cliché, ahora de verdad no es buen momento. — Trate de tranquilizarme para no volver a gritarle a Scorpia, mi cara no mostraba la frustración que sentía en ese momento. — Si quieres ser de ayuda, hazme un favor; eso te lo agradecería.

—De acuerdo pero…

—Gracias, ve en dos horas al centro comunitario de Halls Kitchen, busca a mi amiga Perfuma. Supongo que ya la conoces me quedaba con ella cuando estaba el universidad.

—Sí, la rubia algo hippie. Pero necesito hablar contigo.

—Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo, ni tampoco ánimo para hablar contigo, por favor. — Dije con una última gota de paciencia.

— ¡¿Por qué me estas evitando?! — Pregunto apretando la taza de café.

— ¿Cómo podría evitarte? Hemos estado trabajando como locas estos meses.

—Me refiero a distante.

—Ya te dije, yo soy así. Me tienes en una situación complicada y tú sabes que no es justo para mí. — El dolor de cabeza se estaba haciendo más latente, puede que algo más siniestro estaba saliendo de mí.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? Sinceramente me tiene cansada, no solo a ti.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? Yo estoy arriesgando mi cuello en primera línea, tu solo eres un espectador.

— ¡Te amo! Eso es lo que quiero decir, te sigo amando. — Su café se derramo en sus guantes de invierno, yo no pude mirarla a los ojos. — ¡Catra esto es imperativo para ambas! ¡La relación que tenemos en este punto es confusa para mí y para mi trabajo!

— ¡Cállate!

Jurón que no pude mirarla a los ojos, solo pude poner mis manos en las cines y tratar de pensar en algo que no pueda arrepentirme, porque solo porquería salía de mí en este momento.

— ¡No lo entiendo! Quiero decir, a pesar de todo te amo y quiero decir aquel beso en la estación fue una sucia jugarreta o no. Cuando estoy contigo no puedo más que actuar y cuando pienso en lo que tú quieres es repulsivo. Tu no amas a Adora por su dinero o su poder y eso es lo que no entiendo ¿Por qué la amas? Ella te trata como si fueras una mujerzuela, Catra no eres tonta puedes separarte de ella.

“Eres su puta, después de todo” Mermista resonó en mi cabeza. 

— Yo no quiero pero debo compararme, jamás te hice llorar, jamás te abandone y nunca…

Estaba tan jodida en este punto de la historia que simplemente la bese para que se callara, era tan hipócrita como para simplemente pensar en Adora cuando lo hice y de hecho pensaba en ella desde que empezó a hablar sobre que me amara. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía decir para acabar todo esto? Simplemente repetir las misma palabras que siempre le dije. Ella correspondió, tan dulce e inocente pero yo le deje para susurrar este veneno que me dañaba a mí misma.

—Si quieres resolver algo entre nosotras ve y díselo a Adora, aclara eso con ella después de todo al parecer en todo lo respecta a mi vida ella está ahí. Dices que me amas pero, quién me aventó a los perros a penas miro una chispa de debilidad. — Susurre sin impedir querer hacerle daño, mucho más de lo que ya había hecho. — Puedes decirle que trate de apuñalarla y lo único que hará es ponerme en tu contra o ya lo hizo. No pudiste ver que soy una bomba de tiempo, no puedes confiar en mí. Puede que no lo veas, pero tal vez yo quiera ser su maldita perra y me gusta. No puedes hacer nada más, estoy atada a Adora.

Yo me separe de ella, sin ninguna expresión en mi cara. A este punto el café estaba derramado en la acera de la calle sobre la nieve. Realmente soy un ser asqueroso y que no merece ninguna compasión. Necesito que alguien me odie, necesito odiarme a mí misma para remediar todo el daño que hago, necesito que me castiguen por esto. Necesito probar que soy mejor que esto y remediar esto, pero no lo hago.

—Esta es la última cosa que pediré, ve con Perfuma. No tengo muchos amigos, pero supongo que me debes esto por el ridículo trabajo que hice como soplona.

—Perdóname, no debí haberte dicho todo eso.

—No, yo no debí decirte todo eso. Yo la odio tanto como tú, pero estoy cansada; estoy muy cansada.

.

.

.

.

Catra

10:11 PM

15 de Diciembre

Mi cubículo era el único con la luz prendida en la brillante y solitaria noche de Manhattan. Ya estaba terminando casi todos los documentos y cosas que tuvieran que ver con la compañía de Sea Hawk, solo me quedaba eliminar cualquier cosa que ver con Adora y era una carpeta roja pequeña y pero a la vez con jugosa información que no me atreví a revelar a Scorpia. La fecha del 24 de Diciembre se repitió mucho, sobre todo en un galpón de un puerto de Long Island, era normal almacenar los contenedores en galpones juntos. El contenedor 1985 no significaba nada pero estaba muy alejado del resto y muy cerca del mar, estaba preparado para solo estar en almacenamiento un par de horas. Pero el cargamento estaba a nombre de Adora y Mara Palmer.

Tampoco me atrevía a llamar a Perfuma, de hecho no tenía el valor. Seguramente tuvo que estar en la reunión con Flora en brazos y también…

—Debes estar cansada, ya es muy tarde.

¿Acaso no tendré paz en esta vida? Los tacones negros con medias hasta el muslo, la falda roja y apretada, la blusa negra de cuello, el cabello rubio suelto con sus ondulaciones que parecía brillar como un campo de trigo. Adora estaba aquí, pero no alcanzo a ver la capeta porque la guarde en uno de los cajones.

— ¿No sabía que también tuvieras conexiones con seguridad? — Dije en son de broma, al parecer Adora no conocía lo que era una puerta cerrada.

—No, subí por las escaleras de emergencia como los viejos tiempos ¿recuerdas? — Dijo más amistosa mientras se sentaba en mi escritorio juguetonamente. — La sala de estar y el salón de clases estaban justo uno encima del otro, pasabas la mayor parte del tiempo castigada.

—Entonces mi caballero Adora venía a rescatarme de mi castigo y hacerme compañía. — Dijo soltado una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia.

—Me parecía un trato justo, tú me hacías feliz y yo no tejaba sola.

—Tienes razón, suena justo. — Pero deje ese momento por lo que quiero. — ¿Por qué no me dejaste en el orfanato?

Ella dudo por un instante en responder mientras se acercaba cada vez más cerca, hasta sentarse sobre mi escritorio como una niña.

—No me habrías perdonado de ser así, te conozco.

—No — Negué pero ella continúo.

—Me hubieras odiado, por haber sido la hija de una mujer adinerada mientras tú te estancabas en un orfanato. — Ella se detuvo en seco sin mirarme a los ojos, podía ver que estaba luchando con las palabras en su boca.

—Si hubiera sabido con qué clase de mujer…

—Pero tienes razón, también es mi culpa. Simplemente no quería separarme de ti, yo te amo desde antes que tuviera uso de razón.

Sus ojos llorosos me hacían dudar que sea real todo lo que me dice, todo lo que siempre se me ha dicho. Si no fuera real, entonces no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí. Cuando empezaron a caer lágrimas de sus bonitos ojos azules yo tendí mi mano en su mejilla, ella me devolvió la mirada para besar mi mano. Nunca me había dado cuenta que a pesar de su carácter, Adora sigue siendo mujer muy joven, es hermosa y tierna. Una mujer que reboza de belleza femenina, mientras yo era una total machorra. Pero sobre todo era una mujer que siempre me había amado, siempre procuro lo mejor para mí.

— ¿Tú me amas?

Ella sujeto mi mano mientras algo ya visto a lo largos de los años se ponderaba de nosotras, al igual que algo que yo desconocía: poder sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Adora se acercaba peligrosamente sensual a mi asiento hasta sentarse con las piernas abiertas sobre mi regazo. Cuando estábamos cara a cara, todo termino para nosotras.

Mi dedos recorrieron sus labios apetecibles cubiertos de brillo labial, ella llego a chuparlos ligeramente mientras me veía con sus ojos azules, muy atenta a todo lo que hacía. No pude evitar poner otra mano en su trasero y comenzar a rozarnos sobre la ropa. La falda de Adora tuvo que ser alzada ligeramente para obtener fricción, yo quería romperla. Su pelvis chocaba contra la mía, sus muslos se apretaban en mi cintura, ella conseguía equilibrio las sujetarse de mi cuello. Sin darnos un solo beso, desabotoné e su blusa revelando el sujetador negro, sin notarlo lo levante para revelar sus pechos.

—Mann Catra. — Adora gimió suavemente cuando toque sus senos.

—Déjame tener esto, solo para mí.

Acaricie sus pezones, lo que le provocó una cara rojiza llena de excitación. No podía estar más perdida, al tocar sus punto de precio todas sus máscaras de desmoronaba. Deje que mis manos vagaras sobre sus pechos hasta tomar la suficiente hambre para tomarlos en mi boca. Teniendo una especial manía por rasguñar de vez en cuando se movía sobre mi regazo de forma más violenta. La abrazaba para conseguir más de aquella sensación de poder, estaba borracha de aquello.

Cuando ella se apartó de mí, tal vez era el fin de mi tiranía pero en vez de eso Adora se desvistió de sus prendas superiores y descubrí sus muslos al levantar su falda totalmente. Tenía una bonita lencería negra de encajes y medias. ¿Cómo no imagine que tenía ropa así? Por supuesto siempre le han gustado las cosas extravagantes. Ella tomo mis manos sin previo a viso volviendo mi atención a donde estábamos.

—Me tienes en tus manos. — Dijo suavemente para lamer mis dedos y bajarlos a su entre pierna.

Me beso mi cuello, dirigiendo mis manos a sus labios menores y ella me guiaba para acariciarla. Estaba húmeda y caliente, sus paredes eran suaves para mi tacto y ella apretaba mis dedos conforme iban entrando. Gemía de vez en cuando conforme la follaba en mi mano y todo esto no pudo más que desembocar lo peor en mí.

Esto era jodidamente injusto, otra vez yo era un mero objeto de placer. Estaba cansada de recibir nada a cambio. Yo la deseaba tanto y nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, no podía permitir que me arrebate esto también. Quité mis manos de su vagina para tomar su culo y acostarla de golpe contra el escritorio, de todos modos ya no había ningún papel encima. La sujete de sus muñecas con violencia. 

—La gente dice que soy tu puta, cuando tú eres la mía. — Aun retenía sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza.

Me despoje de mi falda y ropa interior y luego le quite las suyas también.

— ¿Por qué no te quedaste como la frágil niña cerebrito de aquel entonces? — Dije mientras empecé a chocar mi vagina contra la suya, embarrándome de todos sus fluidos. — Dime, si tanto me querías a tu lado debiste quedarte. 

Adora estaba muy ocupada gimiendo para responder, pero preferiría que fuese así. Tenía ideas muy sucias de lo que pudimos hacer si hubiéramos crecido normalmente juntas. Si yo hubiese estado arriba desde el principio.

—Eras una niña con muy poco carácter y amable. — Deje sus manos para tomar su cara y besarle.

Sabía que era un engañó y que algo se tenía entre manos, pero yo ya había elegido beber de su veneno. Una maldita mentirosa, un puta mentira; solo este momento era verdadero.

Al bajar a sus piernas, descubrí un bonito y brillante coño rosado que goteaba por mí. Lamí sus pliegues lentamente, dejando que se desmorone por su propio placer; el sabor era evolvente al ser la primera vez que hago esto.

— ¡No hagas esto, Catra!

—No me digas que…

No pude bromear acerca de aquello por la descarga de su orgasmo quedo impregnado en la boca, pudo ser el final pero yo quería más. Choque mi pelvis contra la suya mientras ella me gritaba que siguiera, tenía una expresión sumamente cautivadora. Levanté su cadera solo para tener una mejor fricción mientras disfrutaba el espectáculo. Tenía al infierno en mis manos y no iba a dejarlo ir, yo podía hacer lo que quisiera y lo hice.

— ¿Me amas? — Repitió la pregunta, pero no respondí.

No iba a dejarle la mínima oportunidad de darle ese gusto. Ella acariciaba mis cabellos con fuerza mientras me la estaba follando, era tan dulce. No quería ser dulce esta noche, esta noche era mi venganza. La deje boca abajo contra el escritorio mientras apretaba mi pecho contra la espalda, no quería que se moviera. Seguí tocándola, en coño y en sus senos; todo su ser ahora era mío. 

—Son estupideces, Adora ¿Alguna vez me has amado? — Pregunte, subconscientemente formulaba una tesis que me callaría la boca y sería peor que una patada en el culo.

—Te amo.

— ¿Por qué? — Dije empujando mis dedos hacia adentro.

—Porque tú eres la única persona que me ama.

No sé qué pasó después de aquello exactamente, en lo que mi respectaba esa mañana Adora era la mayor hija de perra del mundo y en este mismo instante me doy cuenta que estaba muy sola. Yo no era la que dependía de ella, Adora dependía de mí. Estamos tan solas en esta vida.

—Te amo.

No puede ver su cara ni cuando lo dijo, ni cuando lo dije yo. Simplemente escuche un sollozo a penas al audible, las lágrimas cayendo al escritorio mientras nos vestíamos. 

—Lo siento, no debí haberte molestado en tu trabajo. — Se disculpó.

—Estaba bien, estoy lo suficientemente loca y lo necesitaba.

—Puedes…

Ya sabía a lo que se refería.

—Claro, me hará bien dormir en una cama de verdad.

El camino era un acto silencioso entre la nieve y las luces brillantes, a pesar de aquello yo sentía su mano sujetada a mía. Incluso cuando pasamos por la gran puerta negra, el silencio no era tan asfixiante pero necesario. Recordé que yo era muy buena rompiendo el hielo pero esto me superaba.

—Hay una fiesta… — Dijo Adora tímidamente desde la puerta, apretaba su bolso entre sus dedos nerviosos. — será en noche buena. Es de una amiga, Glimmer y…

—Está bien, me encantaría ir contigo. — Dije sin pensar.

— Gracias…

Adora me dejo caer de nuevo en su sabanas suaves y yo me volví a perder entre sus besos, estaba tan necesitados. Estaba enamorada de la persona que más odiaba, aquella que me abandono con toda su mierda rodeándome en mi cuello, aquella que me metió en un infierno, aquella con la que me siento el paraíso. ¿Sera que comprendo hasta ahora el por qué? Porque me trae tranquilidad que estoy en sus brazos, sinónimo de paz y amor. ¿Qué es el precio de llegar hacer de este modo? No quiero entregar lo último que tengo en esta vida porque yo también soy lo último que tiene, simplemente quiero protegerla. Así tenga que hacerle daño. Ya lo entiendo, todo este odio es la fuerza que me dan para seguir con esto. La amo tanto como para hacerle daño y por fin ser ambas libres, no quiero que se aleje de nuevo; no quiero estar sola, quiero que regrese mi Adora.

Me levante mucho antes que Adora, regrese a la oficina con la misma ropa que el día pasado. Era tan temprano que ni siquiera había gente en las calles, tome deliberadamente la carpeta de Adora y la coloque en un sobre, solo puedo decir que esta vez no me odio por esto; Scorpia sabrá qué hacer con esto.

Si todo iba de acuerdo a mi plan, podría liberar a Adora.

.

.

.

Extra

Scorpia

15 de Diciembre

9:10 AM

—… Perfuma, ¿no tuviste a nadie con quien dejar a Flora? — Dijo la terapeuta.

—Lo siento — Dijo la mujer con la pequeña en brazos. — Se suponía que vendría una amiga y…

—Bueno, puedes tenerla en brazos pero será difícil como tú última sesión en grupo.

—Lo sé, solo que…

Llegué tarde, había estado muy frustrada por el tiempo que olvide el único favor que me pidió Catra. Solo era un favor y en vez de eso solo fui a poner celosa a su pareja, ¿en que estaba pensando? La terapia grupal estaba en el gimnasio del centro comunitario, tarde más de diez minutos en localizarlo.

— ¿Scorpia? — Me llamo la mujer rubia a lo que yo reconocí como Perfuma. Ella se acercó a mí dejando el círculo de sillas. — Discúlpenme un segundo, juro que daré mi mejor esfuerzo. De verdad lo siento por esto.

Ella caminaba incomoda con una niña en sus brazos.

—Lo siento por llegar tarde, hubo demasiado tráfico. Tu sabes la navidad vuelve locas a la personas. — Trate de excusarme lo mejor que pude mientras ella me miraba extrañada.

— ¿Eres la ex-novia de Catra? — Me pregunto abrazando a su hija con incomodidad.

—Sí, eso soy yo su ex. Porque ya no somos novias, somos amigas; si eso… Somos amigas. — Ahora yo estaba nerviosa explicando mi relación con Catra. — Una vez me viste, yo la recogía de tu hermandad a su trabajo.

—Si lo recuerdo, no hablaba mucho de ti. ¿Dónde está Catra? — Dijo directa.

—Ella no pudo venir, Mermista la puso a trabajar toda la noche. — Dije rápidamente, aguantando la vergüenza.

—Oh esto es mi culpa. Debía saber que esto ocurriría si me daba todo el día libre. Lamento que te haya arrastrado a esto. — Se disculpó. — Supongo que cuidare yo misma a Flora.

—No, está bien yo puedo cuidarla. — Perfuma se vio dudosa y no me di cuenta que yo era como extraña; pero siempre había una carta para eso. Le mostré mi placa de policía (era una falsa de encubierto pero eso no importaba. — Escucha, puedo esperarte en los escalones cercanos y juro no moverme. 

— ¡¿Perfuma?! — Llamo la terapeuta.

—En un segundo, Sra. Netossa — Ella dudo pero finalmente me dio a la niña en mis brazos. — Flora tú te vas a quedar con la señora, será solo por un momento pero después podremos tomar un helado que tanto te gustan.

—Pelo es invierno… — Dijo la pequeña de tres años.

—Siempre es buen momento para tomar un helado. Tienes que portarte bien. — Ella la beso en la mejilla mientras se despedía.

Flora era una niña muy dulce y cortes, me preguntaba cosas como por que era tan alta. Sus mejillas llenas de pecas y una mirada muy carismática.

.

.

.

.

—Bien, mi nombre es perfuma. He estado limpia por 4 años, fui adicta gran parte de mi juventud y adolescencia hasta que supe que estaba embarazada y yo no quería deshacerme de él. Busque ayuda y pase prácticamente todo el embarazo esperando que no se lleven a mí bebé. Bueno después de eso necesitaba dinero rápido y me volví dealer de drogas para mis compañeros de universidad. Lo deje en cuanto tuve un gran susto con la policía y también conseguí un empleo estable. Supongo que ahora estoy bien. Quiero mucho a mi hija, solo he conseguido verme al espejo y esperar ver algo mejor de lo que soy. No estoy orgullosa de lo que hice pero estoy orgullosa de lo que soy ahora. Estoy feliz de la vida que llevo.

Dijo prácticamente sin reservas, como si fuera algo normal. Se veía feliz y centrada.

—Y esta vez no te echaste llorar, si estás bien Perfuma.

Yo la muere un instante sin que diera cuenta, en verdad se necesitaba valor para decir todas esas cosas sin reservas, no era un discurso ensayado, pero se veía que estaba segura de lo que hablaba. Era una mujer muy segura de sí misma y con una mirada cálida.

.

.

.

— ¿Cómo se portó? — Pregunto en cuanto la reunión terminó.

—Bien, ella es muy buena.

— ¡Tía Scorpia, me enseño…como se tan alta… como ella! — Dijo con entusiasta mientras saltaba de un lugar a otro. — Su cabello… es igual. — Dijo tomando sus pequeñas mechas de cabello.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Qué tal si la invitamos a un helado también? — Me pregunto mientras me miraba con sus ojos avellanas.

—Yo…

— ¿Vienes? — Entonces me dedico una mirada que jamás me la había dado, se sentía cálido.

—Por supuesto.

Esa sensación se extendía por todo mi ser mientras me divertía junto a amabas, tal vez he estado trabajado decimado.

.

.

.

Scorpia estaba tan encantada de jugar con Flora que no vio a Perfuma mirarla con infinita ternura. La rubia se preguntó ¿Cómo es que Catra y Scorpia llegaron a ser pareja? ¿Por qué dejar a una chica tan amable y bondadosa como ella? Sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas junto con las pecas al solo pensar aquella mujer. Era gracioso como las acciones podían desembocar en otras y que la misma Catra las reunió cuando aplasto el corazón de Scorpia como si nada. Y de cierta manera Scorpia había revelado el papel de Catra en esta historia.

-También me place presentar esta hermosísima portada hecha por Melissa Carmen Rodríguez 

(ESTÁ BIEN CHULA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Es de mi agrado informales que si han leido completamente esta historia, entonces han leido 97 paginas y 42 mil palabras, junto con este capitulo de 20 paginas. El mas largo escrito por mi persona. 
> 
> -Alv eso me pasa por escribir tanto si pensaba que solo serian 5 hojas a lo mucho. 
> 
> -Esto esta escrito bajo la influencia de Pvris, My Chiminal Romance, Los Tigres del norte, Romeo Santos ,El taquero mam*n y Shakira y el estreñimiento.
> 
> -Tambien deseo informar que el próximo capítulo será el último de reencuentros del pasado, contando la historia de Catra. Dado al hecho que solo faltan 5 capítulo para terminar el fanfic.   
> Sin más le deseo buenas noches porque siempre subo esta wea de noche.


	10. You should work with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra se enfrenta a decisiones que afectaran toda su vida.

31 de Diciembre 2016

Quisiera que la música se detuviera al igual que el tiempo, que me muriera por un par de segundos y poder pensar. Estoy demasiada ebria, soy demasiado imbécil para despertar del entumecimiento que acoge mi cuerpo y evita que tenga el valor suficiente para salir de esta casa de mierda. Todos tenían a alguien con quién pasar este día, pero yo había gastado mi sueldo en bebida para olvidar que estoy sola. Creo que he estado aquí desde que nací y los recuerdos de sus bellos labios son lejanos. Si esto es una fiesta es la peor en la que he estado.

— ¡Hola, gatita! — "Gatita" solo una persona me había dicho de ese modo y no era este tipo que me ha estado molestando desde un par de noches, no sé su nombre. Viste una estúpida camisa de palmeras en pleno invierno y pantalones del color de sus cabellos marrón.

—Vete a la mierda. —Respondo evitando su mirada acusadora. Si no me vistiera como una dominatriz en cuero barato no sucedería nada de esto. Al diablo, yo no tengo culpa de esto.

Mi maquillaje de todos modos está arruinado y mi cabello es grasoso por el sudor del lugar, está tan corto que nadie lo nota. Tengo que ahorrar en todo lo que pueda, por ello no tengo el lujo del cabello largo y ondulado como antes. Una canción violenta suena en la pista y aumenta mi jaqueca. La estúpida hermandad, es solo un montón de chicas en una casa.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Un ratón te comió la lengua? —El tipo sigue con eso, deja su mano en mi hombro y eso me hace estar más asqueada.

Disparo vomito en su fea camisa, mi único alimento era varias botellas de whisky durante varios días.

—Eso fue asqueroso, pero supongo que me debes un favor, gatita.

Toma mis mejillas entre sus manos limpiando mi boca con una servilleta y trata de besarme. En este momento pienso que estoy jodida si dejo que algo así pase, me rehusó a estar tan jodida. Lo único que se me ocurre es apartarme y besar a la primera chica que veo. Ella tenía el cabello corto y rasurado en los lados, sus brazos fuertes y grandes. Ella me corresponde mientras uso todos mis trucos sucios para hacerlo intenso, latiendo sus mejillas y labios. Ella me abraza con delicadeza hasta terminar con un clásico chupón en su cuello, lo lamento si ella tiene novio o novia.

—Sí, lo lamento pero soy lesbiana desde que nací. ¡Ahora lárgate antes que vomité el resto en tu fea camisa!

Pateo la silla en la se sentó haciendo tambalear sus pies. Él no sé miraba satisfecho, me iba a meter en problemas de nuevo. Estaba de acuerdo, en ese instante me parecía sensato luchar con él en mi propia casa a horas antes de año nuevo. Pero no recibí ni un golpe de su parte, logre atinar un puñetazo en la cara pero después deseé no haberlo hecho pero jamás arrepentirme de aquello.

— ¡Basta, policía de New York; dejen de pelear! —Gritó la mujer que besé.

Yo leí en sus placas "Scorpia Maxwell"

Dos Años Después

— ¡Maldita sea! — Exclame mientras despertaba en la cama de aquella policía. — ¡Scorpia tengo clase en media hora!

Tuve que ponerme la ropa interior y pantalones a velocidad luz pero estaba aun mareada. Acordamos tener sexo cuando nuestros horarios coincidieran pero jamás pensamos en las consecuencias para el día siguiente. Scorpia seguía en la cama desnuda y somnolienta, últimamente está más agotada de lo normal, una cara larga con ojeras aparecían en su cara con mucha más frecuencia en estos días.

— ¡Levántate de la cama! — Tiré de las sabanas y también de su cuerpo. Ella no reacciono muy bien pues agarro un brazo mío para besarme desprevenida.

— ¿Por qué la prisa? Siempre faltas las primeras horas. — Dijo intentando sostenerme mucho mas fuerte hacia la cama hasta que pude separarme.

—Porque tengo una reunión con el director de la junta académica para presentar mi examen oral. No tengo tiempo para esto y supongo que tú tampoco. — Respondía saliendo de sus prominentes brazos.

—Está bien te llevare. Pero me debes esto.

Apenas peine mi corto cabello para lucir como si no hubiera salido de una calle en estado de ebriedad. Scorpia se puso su típico conjunto de camisa, corbata y pantalones negros con una chaqueta de cuero; juraría que creía que ese era el único estilo de los detectives de New York.

El departamento de Scorpia era increíble, a pesar que era grande pero simplón. Siempre me pareció gris y aburrido, no la culpo; casi nunca está aquí. Una vez me lleva a la universidad, se despide de mi con un beso en los labios y me dice: "Te llamo en la noche". Scorpia me dio estabilidad a mi vida, pude vivir en una casa decente (si ignoro lo hipócritas y elitistas que son las residentes)

Camino por el campus repletos de estudiantes sudorosos y estresados, solo esperaba ser como uno de ellos y que mi única preocupación sea pasar la universidad y no saber cuál es la verdadera razón del por qué me quería ver el director de la junta académica cuando tendría que ser el decano de mi facultad el que debería verme. Ya estaba en su oficina con el corazón y la ansiedad latiendo tan fuerte como si fueran un mal presentimiento; lo fue.

— ¿Quería verme Sr. Wind?- Dije tratando de sonar formal, a este punto ya me daba igual.

— ¿Usted es Catra Weaver? — Pregunto reajustándose la corbata. Su oficina estaba llena de librerías de un modo elegante y académico, conjunto con la alfombra roja que se extendía en el piso hasta su escritorio de madera.

—Sí, soy yo. Teníamos una cita para hoy, supongo que es por mi solicitud para el examen final antes de la graduación. Me temo que no cuento con tiempo para otros requisitos. — Quería argumentar más sobre aquello pero no pude.

—No es acerca de su graduación, me temo que es algo

—Si señorita Weaver, lamentablemente tengo muy malas noticias para usted.

— ¿Se puede saber qué clase de problemas? — Dije, este no era el momento de ir completamente al grano como muchas veces antes.

—Es mi sentido pésame comunicarle que la Sra. Weaver ha fallecido. Ninguno de sus agentes se ha comunicado con nosotros pero ha salido la noticia que de su muerte.

— ¿Murió? — Pregunte atónita. En ese momento mi cuerpo se volvió frio y una sensación vacía recorrió mi estómago hasta la punta de mis pies.

—Lamento su perdida. — Dijo incómodo, no me miraba y reacomodándose su cabello pelirrojo.

—Yo no, de hecho creo que estoy mejor sin ella.- Dije con una voy perdida, absorta en recuerdos del ayer. — Bien si eso es todo tengo que retirarme

—Lamentablemente esa no es la última noticia mala Srta. Catra — Volvió a mirarme fijamente mientras me miraba de reojo. — Usted sabe que no fue admitida por medios convencionales a esta institución y me temo que la muerte de Light Weaver la ha vuelto vulnerable.

— ¿Eso significa?- Dije incluso aun con una sensación de entumecimiento.

—Light Weaver pagaba su colegiatura cada semestre, una suma considerable y también una amenaza bastante palpable.

—Sí, supuse que yo no estaba aquí gratuitamente.

—El problema fue que Light Weaver dejo de pagar este último semestre, pensamos que alguien se comunicaría al respecto pero su cuenta está dirigida a otra persona de la cual no podemos comunicarnos. El punto es que no podemos bridarle más su apoyo y mucho menos un diploma.

— ¡¿Cuánto dinero es?! — Dije aún más centrada — ¡Eh estudiado durante 6 años, he hecho mis pasantías con calificaciones más que aceptables y mejores que otros! ¡No pueden echarme como un perro callejero!

—Entonces debe saber que son 60 mil, es una suma que no se consigue fácilmente; sobretodo alguien en su situación tan delicada...— Luego puse una cara, la misma cara que Ella ponía cuando yo hacía algo mal, esa cara lo puso nervioso como yo solía estarlo. — ¡Entiendo sus sentimientos, Srta. Weaver; pero...! —El hombre de mediana edad temblaba, tal vez recordando las amenazas que hizo Shadow Weaver. Yo lo sujete de su corbata mientras lo miraba fijamente, sin fijarme el mis sentimiento anteriores.

— ¡Supongo que entiende que Light Weaver se encargó personalmente de mi crianza y que me instruyo en el arte de otro tipo persuasión! ¡Puede que usted no tenga ninguno de sus contactos pero yo sí! ¡Ahora solo absténganse a las consecuencias! ¡Tendrá los 60 mil se lo aseguro!

Después lo solté mientras relajaba mi timbre de voz. El Sr. Wind me miro como si viera un fantasma, lleno de asombro y miedo. Solo me levanto y me retiro.

—Yo no soy Light Weaver, yo no soy así.

.

.

.

— ¡Espera ¿qué le dijiste que?! ¡Ese hombre tiene cara de caballo y un palo en el trasero y tú lo hiciste mojar sus pantalones! —Perfuma sostenía su smoothie mientras se reía en mi cara contra la cama donde podía esconder mi vergüenza.

—No sé de dónde voy a sacar 60 mil dólares. — Flora siendo un bebé tocaba mi cara tratando de hacer una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara. — Eso no va a ser suficiente, bebé. ¿Oye Perfuma puedo vender a tu hija por 60 mil dólares en el mercado negro?

—Te estarían estafando, yo pediría almenas 60 billones por una niña tan linda. — La rubia se acercó para besar la pequeña y también un beso para mí. — Podrías acompañarme esta noche, ya pague tu alquiler antes que Octavia descubra que eres pobre.

—Con todo el dinero que ganas debiste mudarte de este basurero.

—Sí, pero entonces volverías a vagar por la calles; además te necesito para cuidar a Flora.

—Eres un ángel, ¿Cómo terminaste vendiendo drogas?

—Yo era una niña rica, pero me embaracé en una noche muy loca en el desierto. Me gusta esto de ser madre, me mantiene limpia.

—Ya lo se limpia tus chacras y purifica tu alma. Ojala tu fueras mi madre. — Dije mientras reviso mi teléfono en busca de la hora. — Maldición tengo que trabajar, préstame un vestido bonito.

—Usa el amarillo. — Dijo mientras la miraba de reojo como cargaba a su hija con dulzura mientras la ponía en su pequeña cuña. De verdad siento envidio a de Flora. — ¿Catra de verdad no sientes nada? —Yo levante la ceja mientras me preparaba para salir. — Tu madre murió, sé que tienes problemas más graves ahora.

—No sé de dónde sacar 60 mil dólares, tu sabes que Shadow Weaver ha sido muchas cosas menos mi madre. Seguramente murió odiándome y hablando maldiciones de mi nombre.

—Bueno según tu punto de vista pero olvidas que es la mujer que te adopto, pago tus estudios y quieras o no te dejo ser libre. Contradictorio de la jaula mental en que te puso a ti y a tu hermana, te dejo solo a tu cuenta e independizarte.

— ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡No le debo nada esa maldita vieja, tendría que estar enferma si sintiera alguna tristeza por su muerte! — Dije sin pensar mientras mis manos sudaban en frio mientras me apuraba a alistar mi maleta.

—Solo digo que no sería anti-natural si te sintieras triste por su muerte.

— ¡Olvídalo! Seguramente

De repente alguien toco la puerta.

—Nombra al diablo y se te aparecerá. — Dijo Perfuma cuando abrió la puerta. — Octavia mi bebe no ha hecho ningún ruido que arruine tu sueño de belleza.

—Tú sabes lo que quiero, hippie. — Dijo la joven mientras le extendía unos billetes de 50 dólares. — Que sea rápido, lo necesito para una cita.

—Veo que esta vez no me lo vas a descontar de la renta. — Perfuma le sonrió y luego cerró la puerta con seguro y yo cerré las ventanas de la habitación. Teníamos que ser cuidadosas cuando se trataba de su pequeño negocio o nos robarían todo.

Perfuma abrió el mini refrigerador que utilizábamos como mesita de noche, adentro tenía un compartimiento secreto oculto por una pared falsa. Ahí se encontraban pastillas de diversas formas y colores en perfecto estado, también había algo de marihuana para nuestro uso personal. Abrió la puerta cuando todo estuvo en su sitio para entregar una bolsita con LSD.

—Como sea tengo que trabajar, te veo en la noche.

— ¡Catra espera! — Me detuvo Perfuma con algo en mente. — Tengo que cubrir a mi proveedor esta noche en el club de Plumeria, son 2 mil dólares por noche más la mercancía que viene con ello.

—Nunca entenderé cómo funciona el narco tráfico, eso es mucho dinero.

—Yo ya tengo más de lo que quisiera, sería una pena si no te gradúas. Creo que con 10 mil dólares esta semana puedes conseguir un préstamo para los 50 mil restantes.

—Bueno mi expediente está limpio por ahora, pero no lo sé. Es muy arriesgado, mi novia es policía.

—Piénsalo, no tengo 60 mil dólares pero si esta oportunidad. — Ella de verdad se veía preocupada y sincera. — Te conozco y sé que lo pedirás ayuda a Scorpia, de verdad quiero ayudarte.

—Está bien lo pensare, pero tengo que trabajar ahora.

.

.

.

Todos en la casa piensan que debería mudarme con Scorpia, después de todo llevamos un par de años juntas, ellas no saben que esto seguramente no es duradero. ¿Qué pasa cuando el amor se va? Me quedo en la calle, así de simple; no puedo esperar a que Scorpia me mantenga hasta conseguir un trabajo y vivir juntas felices por siempre, ya entendí que las cosas no funcionan de este modo, Adora siempre me lo dijo. Adora, sigo buscando a Adora en todas partes; tal vez por eso no puedo dar el mismo amor a Scorpia. Pero al mismo tiempo no quiero volver a verla, ¿Por qué no me ha buscado? La vieja está muerta, ella es libre y puede tenerme ¿Dónde está?

Yo seducía a chicas para tener un lugar donde dormir, aprovechándome de ellas para recordar a mi rubia; no sentía pena por ellas, sus padres eran magnates personas de alta sociedad cuyas hijas podían costear mantener a una amante. Estaba cansada de tener tres trabajos, Columbia era demasiado cara para mí. Ahora tengo dos, uno da poco dinero pero me da paz mental, el otro me llevara a la cárcel.

Tal vez por eso me aceptaron en "La Horda", la hermandad en la que pertenecía me daba cierta ventaja; como acceder a contactos importantes y no hacer fila para el almuerzo. La universidad era fácil si lo pongo en comparación con el colegio religioso. Según oí, aquel colegio era el sueño mojado de las chicas que buscaban ser lo mitad de lo que era Light Weaver. Otra cosa que me preocupaba, aquel nombre "Weaver", preferí no decir nada sobre mi parentesco con ella; Octavia se refería a ella como —Lo peor que le había pasado a América— Ese nombre era muy mal aceptado pero a la vez temido. Tenía miedo decir mi apellido, pero no podía cambiarlo hasta que me graduara.

Yo tocaba el piano en un restaurante muy elegante en el último piso de un edificio, recibía 200 dólares a la semana si todo iba bien y también propinas muy generosas. Estaba claro que no tenía ningún talento para el piano pero la gente se aseguraba más de comer y conversar cosas aburridas que a escuchar mi atrasos u errores en mi piano. Confieso que a veces escuchaba a la gente hablar de Adora y yo tocaba más fuerte para no entender lo que decían.

—Srta. Lioness, veo que si vino vestida para la ocasión

—En efector Sr. Grizzlor, tuve que gastar todas mis ganancias en un vestido que vaya acorde a este lugar de "Alta Categoría" — Dijo intentando no perder el tempo en mis manos.

— ¿Me recuerda cuánto le pagamos? — Pregunto con una cara de asco a lo que yo respondí de igual manera.

—Doscientos dólares por semana. — Dije a punto de terminar la pieza.

— ¿Y solo encontró esos harapos? — Una risita de las camareras fue todo para que me despidieran de ese restaurante.

Creo que aquel viejo fue la estaca para hacer la locura que estaba a punto de hacer, no me arrepiento; pude dejarle un par de cosas clara en su cuerpo. Tal vez le dolería el pene durante un par de días o tal ya no sirva, pero sería como liberar uno de los tantos males en este mundo.

.

.

.

— ¿Nombre?

—Aimee Carrero

—Bienvenida a Plumeria.

Puse el sello fosforescente de entrada en su mano al mismo momento que deslizaba el LSD en su mano. Esto era sencillo, el precio del boleto incluía las drogas y se aseguraban que nada este fuera de lo común. Se separaban listas las personas "especiales" y lo que no tenían ni puta idea que el club de moda también era dealer, así que no había infiltrados de la policía. A veces me asustaba lo bien que funcionaba hasta el final de la noche. Cuando un tipo alto y fuerte nos trajo una bolsa llena de dinero pero sin contarlo. Por lo que el otro sujeto que me acompañaba en la boletería tuvimos que hacerlo.

— ¿Catra, verdad? — Dijo mi compañero. Un chico algo bajito y con el cabello verde.

—Sí, esa soy yo.

—Soy Roy Mulligan — Estreche su mano cuando me la ofreció. — Eres impresionante, la chica perfecta para esto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cuando Perfuma hacia esto, se sentía como si fuéramos unos estafadores. Me refiero a que los clientes no confiaban en ella; es muy dulce y blanda. Y tú pareces luchadora profesional de artes mixtas, creo que te iría bien en este negocio.

—Wow — Dije tratando de detenerlo ahí. — Yo solo tengo que estar aquí 5 días más y luego me largo.

—Bien, solo digo que eres todo los que necesitamos.

Una y otra vez, pastillas de LSD y otras pasaban de mis manos a las de otros. Creo que estaban bien por ahora, tenía alrededor de 40 mil dólares y en un par de días completaría este asunto y me lavaría las manos como Light Weaver siempre dijo. Podía recordar algunas lecciones que se podían escuchar hasta nuestro cuarto: Si algo no era seguro, lávate las manos y sigue adelante. Esa vieja era una maldita escoria, pero supongo que ahora fue de utilidad.

Hasta ese día, solo unas semanas y aun que no tenía propuestas de trabajo pero todo parecía ir bien; Wind dejo de molestarme por un rato y me dejo dar el examen. Este es el día en que me encontré con Mermista Kher, y no es uno muy bonito.

—... Recuerden que los estudiantes que la fecha límite de sus tesis será el lunes antes de las diez de la mañana... y Catra...

— ¿Si?

—Tienes una oferta de trabajo en el Bufete "Las Salinas", te reunirás con la presidenta hoy a las 3:30.

—Disculpe ¿Quién?

.

.

.

—Mermista Kher — Estrecho mi mano mientras me sentaba aun consternada.

—Catra — Dije a secas mientras tenía otro maldito problema con mi vestuario.

Fue la primera vez que entre en esa oficina, ostentosa y donde los abogados tenían una propia oficina para cada quien. Cuando Mermista trataba de dejar los cigarrillos y yo pensaba que era una buena persona por aceptar a una niña que no estaba en el cuadro de honor en sus filas. Cuando esa mirada de fría amabilidad aun no me causaba repugnancia y respeto.

— ¿Solo Catra? — Dijo ojeando mi curriculum.

Claro que esa inocencia pasajera no duro más que esa entrevista.

—Supongo que lo demás debe estar en el curriculum, no le veo necesidad a contar cosas innecesarias.

—Ya veo, me gusta que siempre quieras ir al grano. Aquí dice que no hiciste prácticas pre profesionales con una firma privada.

—A estas alturas ya debe sabes que yo no levante la atención de ninguna seguramente.

—Pero hiciste prácticas como funcionaria pública. Respeto eso, aunque también dice tenías un 80% de éxito en tus casos.

Yo trague el nudo en mi garganta y me propuse en salir victoriosa de aquella oficina. Si no conseguía el trabajo al menos dejaría una mala impresión.

—Como una persona que aún no pierde su ética laboral y también sin gente que impresionar creo que estuvo bien perder casos donde mi cliente si era culpable.

—Eres una buena persona Catra, pero no ganas nada siendo una buena persona, sobretodo en este mundo. — Dijo soltando el expediente mirándome expectante de lo que respondería.

—Tampoco ganaba nada siendo una mala persona, creo que mi satisfacción personal fue más importante que esos créditos extra.

— ¿No le importa su futuro?

—Creo que en definitiva no, — No me importa una mierda por ahora. — si soy exitosa o no dependerá de lo que viva.

—Me disculpo no formule bien la pregunta. ¿Quiere ser exitosa?

—Todos quieren llegar a tener ese poder y he visto lo que la gente hace para llegar a ese punto. Un sacrificio que no lo vale, llegas a sacrificar más de lo que ganas y todo para ser la persona más odiada del mundo.

—Pero es grandioso cuando lo tienes y toda la realización que sientes lo vale. Una persona que jamás ha sentido eso en la vida diría que es un agujero sin fondo y tiene razón. Pero a la vez te protege de todo el mal que te pueden hacer.

— ¿Entonces ya sabe si seré parte de aquello?

—No lo sé, esa será su decisión cuando llegue el momento Srta. Weaver. Ese coraje puede serme de utilidad en algún momento.

—Lo siento si no llamo. Ya he escuchado suficiente.

Entonces me marche, junto con una liberación que sería una soga en mi cuello.

—Oh por cierto... — Dijo deteniéndome en el marco de la puerta. — Mis condolencias por Light Weaver...

.

.

.

— ¿Cómo te fue es esa entrevista?

—No jodas ahora Roy, tengo que irme temprano. — MI nivel de irritabilidad se elevó a niveles insospechados desde aquella vez.

—Lo lamento gatita, me temo que hoy es día de abastecimiento. — Dijo dándome una bolsa negra aterciopelada vacía.

— ¡¿Qué carajos Roy?!

—Debió decírtelo Perfuma, ahora tú le llevaras las drogas.

Esto estaba relativamente mal, no por el hecho que tendría una calificación mediocre en el examen de jurisprudencia; si no, porque tendría otro crimen entre mis manos. En la entrada de club el tipo del dinero nos esperaba en una camioneta oscura, Roy se sentó en el asiento de atrás como si fuera una puta limusina en camino al premier de su película. Al contrario de aquel estoicismo, yo estaba aterrada pensando en que hoy moriría. Nos alejábamos de Manhattan a los puertos de carga de Long Island. Sinceramente no sé cómo no me cague encima. Intente calmarme, pero era una sensación de acidez en mi estómago, una jaqueca cada que pasábamos una calle diferente. Jamás había salido de Manhattan, estoy completamente asustada. Puede que Roy le parezca la cosa más sencilla del mundo pero el hecho que narcotraficantes capaces de pagar una cantidad ridícula de dinero por algo tan simple. Que pueden matarme en este mismo instante, que una bala perforara mi cabeza y mis casos adornaran el cuero del asiento. ¿Qué quería demostrar? ¿Qué quería hacer? ¿Por qué este abismo de auto-sabotaje? Yo sabía que esto estaba mal, soy tan estúpida. Lo sabía, ¿entonces por qué actué? ¿Qué quiero demostrar?... Adora... Light Weaver...

Si esa maldita vieja murió, seguramente murió diciendo mierdas de mí. Adora seguramente se olvidó de mi pero ¡Yo sigo aquí! Yo puedo hacer esto, soy más inteligente de lo que esas perras creen, de lo que la gente me hace ser. Yo he sobrevivido aquí, aquí y ahora es donde debo demostrar quién soy. Si no quiero convertirme en ella, debo ser más astuta. Muy pronto tendré los 60 mil dólares y todo esto se terminara, y si no; yo misma lo terminaré.

—Llegamos Gatita.

Entonces salimos del auto, el sonido de los pitidos de grandes barcos cargueros alarmaron mis oídos. La tenue luz de las farolas iluminando los contenedores apilados, a lo lejos de podía ver galpones tan inmensos. Trate de modular mi mirada de miedo, debo ser indiferente para mantenerme serena.

— ¿No es muy cliché que los traficantes busque un sucio puerto para hacer sus fechorías? — Sarcasmo, es lo mejor si quiero aparentar frente a este pelele.

—Es mejor tener los productos frescos y listos en cuanto desembarcan.

—¿Sabes algo sobre quienes son nuestros jefes?

—No lo sé, coreanos, italianos, mexicanos; lo importante es que tenemos dinero.

Seguimos detrás del hombre robusto por los corredores apilados de aquel puerto. Llegamos a uno de los galpones.

—Entonces solo vienes y te dan drogas. — Dije apretando mis dedos, esto me está matando. — ¿Confías en ellos?

—Estoy vivo, eso prueba que sí.

— ¿No te parece muy fácil esto?

— ¿No te parece que haces muchas preguntas? Tú sabes lo que le pasa a los soplones y topos en las películas, ¿no?

—Solo quiero sabes en que me estoy metiendo, actualmente solo me preocupo por mí misma.

—Te comprendo, pero supongo que si algo sucede no será mi cabeza la que vuele.

—Bien, solo preocúpate de mantener tu cabeza unida a tu cuerpo.

Al entrar había una luz intermitente y varios guardias armados: Orientales y Occidentales. Yo me movía sigilosamente mientras no trataba de mirar a nadie a la cara, si tenía problemas ahora seguramente moriría. Tenían equipo táctico pero parecían mostrar algún interés en mí, es más parecía como si me hubieran visto muchas otras veces. Una cosa que note, es que ninguno de ellos estaba en el suelo, todos ellos estaban en sitios estratégicos donde podían encenderse entre las cajas de almacenamiento: son francotiradores. Este lugar ya tenía una aspecto siniestro, con luz tenue, paredes sucias y oxidadas con un olor salado, pero no importaba yo tenía que mantenerme firme.

Es un pasillo Roy seguido y yo fui detenida por el hombre grande y musculoso.

—Quédate aquí, Catra debo hablar con el jefe.

—Pensé que no sabías quien era el jefe.

—Claro que no sé quién es, pero le voy a hablar bien de ti.

No se cuánto estuve parada en ese sitio sin poder escuchar una palabra, pero incluso hablar con el grandote parecía más divertido. En este punto hasta los francotiradores me parecían aburridos.

—Oye, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— ¿Qué te importa? — Dijo tan grosero como yo lo seria.

—Me has estado pagando la última semana, amigo. Seria encono no saber ni cómo llamarnos.

—Tunglashor

— ¡Jajaja, ese es tu nombre real o es como te dicen tus compañero! — Toda mi seriedad se me fue al caño. — ¡Es que no tienes más imaginación con tus apodos!

— ¡Ten más respeto conmigo!

— ¡¿Y los demás lo tienen contigo con ese nombre?!

Juro que olvide todo mi plan de sobrevivir con solo saber el nombre de este tipo, era ridículo y no me imaginaba a su madre llamarlo de esa forma a cenar.

— ¡Lo siento, es que no puedo verte intimidando incautos con ese nombre!

— ¡Tú ganas me llamo: Teoberto García!

—Eso no lo hace mejo, amigo.

—Catra aquí esta lo de Perfuma. — Roy volvió con una bolsa amarilla envuelta en tela violeta, con la misma estoicidad que caracterizaba este lugar. — Tenemos que irnos rápido, al parecer este negocio cambio de administrador.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres decir?

—Hoy conocí a la nueva jefa. Si es bonita, pero algo me dice que esto es muy malo.

— ¿Bonita?- Dije al arquear la ceja.

—Cálmate, es una rubia exasperante. No creo que sea tu tipo, parece más calculadora y fría que el hielo. No pude ni presentarte, creo que al final esto es sigue siendo un trabajo de medio tiempo para ti.

¿Rubia? ¿Calculadora y fría? No, debo haberme vuelto loca; Adora no se metería en algo como esto. Seguía caminando tomando el sobre en mi chaqueta, guardándolo con recelo. Si no quería ser inculpada tendría que quemarla ¿Bueno que es una chaqueta en comparación de 60 mil dólares?

—Catra...

Esa voz, no puede ser.

No puedo sostener el aliento cuando lo veo con mis propios ojos y luego se disipa, cae al suelo y muere. Un disparo, el humo sigue saliendo del arma para desaparecer entre las luces. Roy sigue de pie. ¿Es un sueño?

-

.

.

.

.

El cielo llueve, la tormenta es ruidosa y evita que piense. A penas si mi zapato toca el suelo y la camioneta negra se va, yo corro, corro para salvar mi vida. No quiero morir de esa manera, no quiero vivir de esta manera, no quiero esto. ¿Quién puede salvarme?

¿Scorpia? ¿Perfuma? ¿Adora...?

¿A quién le importa? ¿No pude hacer nada? ¿Qué es esto?

_— ¿Conoces a esta perra?_

_—Ni, idea. — Dije mientras mis ojos perdían cada vez más brillo, estaba atónita._

_—Pero dijo tu nombre._

_— ¡Me he peleado con mucha gente en bares! — Dije tratando de caminar más rápido._

_— ¿Una persona así, en un bar?_

_— ¡Déjame en paz!_

Entonces investigaríamos sobre mí, estaba frita. Si decía algo, si apenas sabían dónde estudio, sabrían lo mismo que Perfuma.

Perfuma, maldita imbécil.

Me detuve en una cabina telefónica relativamente lejos de la casa. En este momento estaba tan paranoica que no tenía el valor de tomar mi propio teléfono. La llame, no contesto hasta la tercera campanada.

— ¿Hola? — Dijo tan calmada, a esta hora Flora debe dormir.

— ¡Perfuma...!

—Catra, es un número de cabina. ¿Se te olvido tu teléfono? ¿Conseguiste el trabajo?

— ¡Déjate de Estupideces! ¿Quiénes son los tipos con los que trabajas?

— ¿Y esa agresividad? Ya trabajamos es eso.

— ¡¿Dímelo!?

—Son personas confiables, he pasado giras al desierto con ella.

— ¿Te refieres a Roy, el que es mi compañero?

— ¿Qué Roy? Mi compañera es Caolín, una chica pequeña y pelirroja.

Entonces, ¿Quién mierda es Roy?

_"Perfuma no tiene lo que se necesita para este trabajo, tu sí. "_

_—_ Es una prueba _._

— ¿Estas ebria de nuevo?

— ¿Cómo te abastecían la droga, Perfuma?

—Uno de los amigos de Caolín no la daba al final del mes.

Faltaba dos semanas para final de mes. Si era una prueba, una jugarreta. Era una trampa.

— ¿Pensaste algún días dejar este trabajo?- Dije con una voz ronca.

—Bueno se gana bien y no tengo un trabajo. Así que no lo he pensado ¿Cuál es tu punto?

— ¿Quieres dejarlo? ¿Quieres tener una vida normal?

—Yo...

— ¿Has pensando en Flora?

—Yo amo a Flora. — Dice sin pensar, puede que no lo hiciera conscientemente pero Perfuma era una buena madre y haría todo por Flora — Catra me estas asustando.

—Bien, yo las protegeré. Puedo protegerlas.

Yo cuelgo.

La imagen de Perfuma sosteniendo a Flora era lo que siempre quise para mí, yo ya no quería nada para mí. Tal vez solo quiera vivir, solo vivir para ser más fuerte. Debo ser más fuerte, debo ser más inteligente, debo ser como Ella. Debo ser como Light Weaver.

Mermista

.

.

.

.

— ¡¿Sta. Catra?! — Dice con asombro mientras la veo salir del edificio. Yo estaba empapada y con un aspecto horrible.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace una persona exitosa?

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? — Dice mientras ella sigue seca con un pie dentro del rascacielos y yo sigo en lluvia.

—Se cuida así misma.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— ¿Conoció a la mujer que me crio?

—Light Weaver no era de mi devoción, pero tampoco quisiera ser enemiga de sus enemigos.

—Entonces, ¿Quiere hacer un trato? — Ella me miro expectante. — Mi apellido por mi pellejo y el de mi amiga.

—Oh — Una sonrisa hambrienta y engañosa se dibujó en su rostro. — Deberías entrar, los asociados a la firma deben ser tratados con la máxima comunidad en la oficina.

.

.

.

—... y él me llamo. Sweeney Wind estaba muerto cuando voltio. — Dije sin sentimiento alguno. — Quiero estar a salvo de ellos, también mi amiga y su hijo.

— ¿Tu amiga hablaría? — Pregunto mientras cruzaba las piernas y me miraba.

—Sí, tiene una hija y no la perdería por nada del mundo después que se rehabilito.

—Supongo que está bien, yo te salvare con el único costo de que trabajes para mí.

—Lo que tú quieras.

—Tendrás que cambiar de nombre.

—Tampoco lo quiero conservar. Light Weaver está muerta después de todo y con ella la protección que tenía.

—Ahora estarás bajo mi protección. Claro hasta que me seas útil. Como lo veo, fue lo más inteligente acudir mí.

.

.

.

Hola criaturas, estoy muy emocionada que no me aguante para publicar esto porque ya estamos en el ultimo ''arco'', este fue el ultimo episodio del pasado. 

Hoy les quiero presentar este bellísimo fanart de [GloriaMndez0](https://www.wattpad.com/user/GloriaMndez0)

Es que es tan perfecto como retrata a mis versiones de Adora y Catra. Muchas gracias de verdad.

Este es tu twiter: https://twitter.com/GloriaZM1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como curiosidad pero como algo gracioso y que enorgullece es que he encontrado plagio de esta obra (no diré nada al respecto) pero supongo que algo he estado haciendo bien como para ser referenciada. La verdad no me importa, me pone contenta. No lo busquen, yo los encontré por pura suerte y no creo que tengan tiempo para buscar en 10 mil fanfics de She-Ra. 
> 
> Los amo.


End file.
